The Ties That Bind
by Caliber32
Summary: This story picks up immediately after 2x8. Nicole and Waverly work things out, but what will it mean when Nicole's big sister makes an unexpected visit and gives Nicole news that will change her life. This story will be following the story line from Season 2 so far with all of our favorite WE characters and turn in to it's own story.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole was sitting at her desk, just gazing blankly at the paperwork that sat before her on Tucker. Yesterday she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Yesterday she stupidly made the choice to not give Waverly the DNA results when they came in.

"What was I thinking…" Nicole said quietly to herself. She checked her phone for the 9th or 10th time in the last 15 minutes, desperately wanting to see Waverly's name pop up. Yesterday, Nicole had left her a voicemail apologizing, and sent numerous texts trying to tell Waverly that she wanted to talk and explain everything. After a sleepless night, Nicole decided that she needed to give Waverly space and had sent a final text to Waverly that morning saying:

 _I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. I'm so sorry Waves. You have had so much happen lately and you were finally smiling and letting some of the stress go and I just didn't want to see you hurting. I'm sorry baby, I truly am. I won't keep bothering you, I'm sure you need space. If you still want me, I'm here for you, no matter how long it takes. Xo._

Nicole knew she fucked up, she knew Waverly had a right to be mad at her, but God did she hate not having the woman she loved happy with her.

Nicole had been checking the office mail when she found a letter addressed to Waverly from the DNA lab. Waverly had been so emotionally drained lately and things with Wynonna and the baby were making it even harder on the youngest Earp. Nicole knew that no matter what the results said, she would be there for her girlfriend. Waverly was an Earp; DNA test confirmation or not.

Throughout their many talks about Waverly's struggle in knowing who her biological parents were, Waverly had mentioned numerous times that she didn't know if she even wanted to know the results and that she was scared to open the letter one day that would give her the truth; was she or was she not an Earp.

While Nicole held the letter for Waverly in her hands, all she thought about was how many times Waverly had told her that she was scared to open the letter and see the answer, but that she wanted to know. Nicole, in that moment while holding the letter, acted without truly realizing the possible consequences of her actions. Nicole opened the letter and read the results.

Nicole folded the letter back up and held it to her chest. "Oh Waverly…" Nicole said softly as she frowned. Nicole decided that she would wait and tell Waverly everything later that evening when they had some time alone time because Nicole knew the answer would devastate Waverly; with all the pain and heartache Waverly had gone through in her life, Nicole was hoping that she would be able to soften the blow.

Nicole put the letter in her purse and closed it. She would give the letter and results to Waverly tonight and she would help her girlfriend in whatever way she needed.

Of course, as fate would have it, Waverly found the letter in Nicole's purse and left Shorty's telling Nicole to not follow her. Waverly had come to the bar to meet Nicole for some pool and beers. When Waverly got there she walked in to the bar and immediately curled in to Nicole's side, talking about how she felt overwhelmed.

Nicole felt her heart break a little while looking into Waverly's defeated, exhausted, and sad eyes.

"I seriously don't know how much more I can take right now," Waverly huffed as she hugged Nicole tightly.

"I know baby, and I'm so sorry," Nicole said quietly as she kissed the top of Waverly's head.

"It's okay, we'll get through this together right?" Waverly said with a slight smile as she looked up at Nicole's hazel eyes.

"Always," Nicole said with a grin, leaning down and giving Waverly a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good, now, I have had a mildly shitty few days so I think you and I need to have some fun!" Waverly said with a smile as she backed away from the redhead and grabbed the pool cue. "Ready to get your ass kicked Officer?" Waverly said as she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh? You think you can win huh?" Nicole said with a chuckle, "Alright, let's see what you got Waves!"

As Nicole watched Waverly smile and start setting up the pool table, Nicole knew she couldn't give Waverly the results then. This was the first time in a few days she had seen the brunette happy. _I just want her to enjoy being happy for a little longer until I give her that letter and that smile fades. I love this girl so much, and I hate knowing that after she finds out the results, her heart is going to break,_ Nicole thought to herself.

Then Waverly found the letter and everything went to hell.

Fast forward to now, where Nicole is sitting at her desk, replaying yesterday over and over. Nicole kept thinking about how she told Waverly she loved her, and Waverly walking away. Nicole knew Waverly wasn't going to say it back in that moment, she didn't expect her to. Nicole was just hoping it would maybe explain a little of her reasoning why she did what she did.

Nicole knew she should have just given the letter to Waverly; she just didn't want to add more heartbreak onto the one person in the world she loved. _Now look where I'm at_ , Nicole thought to herself as she closed her eyes and laid her head down on the desk sighing.

Waverly had gone to Shorty's for a drink. After everything lately, she wanted alcohol. _Why would Nicole do that to me? How could she do that to me?_ Waverly thought to herself as she sat at the bar and sipped on her martini.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," Rosita said as she slid another drink in front of Waverly. "Everything okay? I kinda came back in just in time to see you leave and your girlfriend looking like she had just been punched in the heart."

Waverly looked up at the other girl and sighed. "Everything is definitely not okay, hence the mid-day need for alcohol."

Rosita pursed her lips and nodded, "I work in a bar and drink throughout the day. I don't judge mid-day alcohol needs." Rosita grabbed a glass from under the counter and poured two shots of whiskey, then proceeded to hand one of the glasses to Waverly.

Waverly looked at Rosita and gave a smirk. The two tapped their shot glasses together and each took a large sip.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rosita asked as she poured another shot.

"Yes… No… I don't know…" Waverly sighed as she starred at the shot glass. "Nicole kept something from me, like a big something, and yesterday I found it and of course she is trying to say that she was doing it to protect me, and I believe that to a degree…" Waverly said quickly as she tipped the shot back and slammed the glass down. "She made a decision for me, then she kept it from me, so I told her she was controlling me, she said she loves me, I left and had to process the information that she kept from me, like personal information, and now I'm not talking to her, which is really hard because I know she cares but… Just why? Like why couldn't she just freaking tell me!" Waverly said in her quick jumbled pace.

Rosita stood across from Waverly on the other side of the bar with her mouth slightly agape.

"Okay, so you tak insanely fast, so let me make sure I got this right…" Rosita said as she closed her eyes momentarily and shook her head, trying to process all the information Waverly just spewed out. "So, from what I gathered, Nicole hid something from you, like didn't tell you something that was about you?"

Waverly nodded as she went back to sipping on her martini.

"Okay, and you found out yesterday that she had hid this thing from you, and she said she did it to protect you? Because she loves you?" Rosita said as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Waverly.

"Yep," Waverly said with a sigh.

Rosita paused for a moment, watching Waverly swirl her glass in her hand, clearly looking heartbroken and defeated. "Do you really think that she kept the information from you because she was trying to control you? Like do you think she did it to hurt you?" Rosita asked as she leaned forward.

Waverly put her glass down and leaned her head on her right hand. "Honestly… No… I think she thought she was protecting me, but that doesn't make lying to your girlfriend acceptable" Waverly said with a huff.

"No girl, I totally agree," Rosita said as she held her hands up in a surrendering manner. "I'm just saying… sometimes, we think we are protecting the person we care about, when in reality we are hurting them. People do crazy things when they're in love," Rosita said as she watched Waverly carefully.

Waverly knew Rosita was right, but right now, she wanted to be mad at Nicole, she wanted to focus all her energy on the red head and not think about the results she had just read.

After not hearing a reply from the Earp, Rosita continued speaking, carefully choosing her words. "I see the way she looks at you Waves, that girl worships you. She made a mistake, she fucked up, there is no denying that, but… I do believe she was honestly just trying to save you a little pain since you and your sister have had a lot of shit going on. Have you ever made a choice that hurt her because you were trying to protect her?" Rosita poured a shot for herself and tipped it back.

Hearing Rosita's final question caused the anger and frustration Waverly had for Nicole to quickly fall away. Waverly closed her eyes and put her hands on her temple. _Black Badge, I made the choice to not include Nicole because I thought I was protecting her, even though I knew she wanted that promotion so bad, I lied to the BBD administrator and told them there was no one else because I wanted to keep her safe. I didn't tell Nicole all the things I was doing with BBD, I went undercover without telling her, almost got her fired kissing her when I was possessed, didn't tell her half of the 'I almost died' shit shows with Wynonna… And through all of that she was still there for me brining me the applications to find out if I was an Earp…_ Waverly thought to herself as a sense of understanding came over her.

When Waverly removed her hands and opened her eyes, she looked at Rosita who was wearing a small smirk and had one eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh," Rosita said with a pleased expression now crossing her face, "that's what I thought. It's okay to be mad at her for what she did, but, also remember that in newer relationships, sometimes we do stupid things trying to protect the other. You both have had to go through a shit ton in the beginning of your relationship and look at how far you guys have made it. I think you two just need to talk it out and work together to protect each other, rather than doing dumb things trying to protect the other."

Waverly offered a sweet smile to the bartender, "Thanks Rosie."

Rosita gave a sincere smile and leaned over placing a hand on Waverly's forearm, "Anytime Earp, now, go get your girl."

Waverly grinned and reached down grabbing her purse and left out of Shorty's to go to the station to find Nicole.

Nicole was alone in the station, minus the elderly secretary named Janet, who was currently working on the daily crossword puzzle in the newspaper. Nicole was still sitting at her desk with her head down on the files of reports that she had accumulated lately.

Waverly walked by the front desk where Janet was sitting and offered a cute smile and wave to the elderly woman. Janet smiled back and nodded towards the Officer's Quarters, where the deputies would sit at their desks to work on paperwork.

Waverly rounded the corner and leaned over the desk looking at the redhead who was sitting at her desk with her head down. As upset as Waverly had been with Nicole for what she had done, it pulled at her heart to see that her girlfriend was in what appeared to be a remorseful distress.

"So, this what Purgatory's finest does during their shifts…" Waverly said with a smirk as she eyed the redhead.

Hearing Waverly's voice caused Nicole to shoot up out of her chair, causing the officer to smash her knee on the desk and yelp in pain.

Waverly covered her mouth and attempted to conceal her giggle, but she was unsuccessful. Nicole looked up and saw Waverly trying to hide her laugh, and the redhead couldn't help but ignore the pain in her knee and smile softly at her girlfriend.

Nicole walked slowly over towards the front desk and through the small swinging door so that she was standing in front of her girlfriend; not too close as to make Waverly uncomfortable, but not far away to cause any unnecessary distance.

"Hey…" Nicole said softly as she looked into Waverly's green eyes.

"Hi…" Waverly replied quietly.

Nicole and Waverly both went to go talk at the same time, stopping and offering a small chuckle as they both blushed and turned away.

"You go first," Waverly said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the desk.

"Okay…" Nicole said as she took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Waverly. I should have given you the letter as soon as it came in and I absolutely shouldn't have opened it. I fucked up… Bad. I betrayed your trust, invaded your privacy, and hurt you… Which ironically enough was exactly what I was trying to avoid. I never want to hurt you, all I want is to protect you, but looking back, I guess you don't need my protection. You just need my support and I'm sorry…"

Waverly could feel tears welling in her eyes and she looked up at Nicole. Nicole frowned and stepped forwards and held her hand out to the brunette.

"I'm still mad at you," Waverly said with a slight smirk as she reached her right hand out and took Nicole's hand in her own.

"I know and you have every right to be. I swear I was going to give you the letter, I wanted to sit you down and give it to you and tell you I would be here… I put it in my purse so that I could give it to you… It's just… You have been through so much heartbreak lately Waves and when I saw you come in to Shorty's and looking defeated, when you finally started to smile again, I didn't want to rip it all away without giving you a second to enjoy feeling happy again. There's no excuse for it Waverly, I'm so sorry I overstepped. I would never want to try to control you, I just didn't want you to have one more thing bring you down without giving you a moment of joy…" Nicole said as she looked at her girlfriend with pleading and desperate eyes.

Waverly took a deep breath and turned her body so that she was facing Nicole and reached out and took the redheads other hand in her own.

"I was at Shorty's before I came here and I was so mad at you… Literally I was so angry… And I think that a lot of that anger came from not wanting to face the results… And feeling like the one person who I trusted and thought would be there for me essentially betrayed me and made the choice for me" Waverly said as she sniffled. Waverly looked at Nicole and could tell that Nicole was feeling guilty and the officer had tears shining in her eyes.

"But… Rosita reminded me that sometimes in relationships, people unintentionally hurt the other when they're trying to protect them…" Waverly said as she squeezed Nicole's hands and caused the redhead to look back at her. "I thought about Black Badge and how I essentially made the choice for you to not be involved. I chose to lie to Lucado and the BBD administrator saying no one else was involved. I did that because I thought I was protecting you, and instead I hurt you… Even though I hurt you, you were still there for me and brought me the applications, told me you would be here for me…"

Waverly stepped forward and reached her hand up to tangle it in the red head's hair and pull Nicole's head down so that their foreheads were pressed together.

"You kissed me right after I was possessed and you knew something was different, you knew that whole time something was different… As much as it hurt me yesterday to find out that you kept the results from me…" Waverly said as she glanced up so her green eyes met Nicole's hazel ones, "I know that you care about me… I know that you were trying to protect me… I think we both just need to make decisions together when it comes to doing stupid things to protect the other"

Nicole offered a light laugh and tightened her grip on Waverly's hips, "Yeah, yeah I can agree with that"

"So, from now on we talk things out together. No matter what comes our way we can get through it together, but I need you supporting me Nicole. Don't hide things from me because you think it will hurt me… In the end finding out you kept something from me is going to hurt ten times worse" Waverly said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I swear I won't ever keep anything from you again Waves… We will get through things together. I promise…" Nicole whispered.

Waverly smiled and leaned up while simultaneously pulling Nicole's head down so she could kiss the redheads soft lips.

Both were smiling into the kiss and tightening their grip on one another; as the kiss became more heated, Waverly took a step back and panted, "Who else is here?"

Nicole looked at the clock and said, "No one right now, but Jackson comes on in 5 mins and I'm off."

"Well…" Waverly said as she smiled seductively and started backing towards the door to the hallway with Nicole following, "Why don't we make the 5 minutes go by a little faster?"

Nicole offered a smile that clearly told Waverly she agreed with the scandalous idea.

Nicole grinned as Waverly grabbed her hand, and peeked out in the hall. When Waverly decided the coast was clear, she started dragging the redhead to the back of the station in the BBD room, both were smiling and giggling.

"Janet, I'm gonna help Waverly with… yeah… I'll be back in the Black Badge Office if you need me!" Nicole yelled down the hallway to her elderly secretary.

Janet was only half paying attention so she didn't hear the playful giggling noises down the hall from the two women, but was able to comprehend that Nicole was going to help Waverly in the Black Badge Office.

"Okay dear!" Janet called over her shoulder at the two.

Several minutes went by then the front door to the station opened and in walked a blonde woman wearing light colored jeans, with a black sweater and a grey vest.

Janet looked up from her crossword puzzle to see who had come in, "How can I help you dear?" Janet said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for Officer Haught?" the blonde woman said with a soft smile.

"Is she expecting you?" Janet asked as she examined the woman.

"No, but I'm family so I'm hoping she will be excited about the surprise visit," the blonde said with a wink.

Janet grinned and excitedly said, "Oh Nicole's family? How lovely! She just went to the Black Badge Office. Go down the hall and it will be the last door on the right!"

"Thank you ma'am," the blonde said with a smile as she headed past the secretary and down the hall.

Nicole had Waverly pressed up against the desk in the middle of the room as the two passionately kissed. Nicole leaned down and lifted Waverly up and sat her down on the desk, while Waverly took her legs and wrapped them around the back of Nicole's legs to hold the redhead in place.

The two were so consumed in their make out session, they didn't notice a figure at the door. Suddenly the door opened and the two tore their lips away from each other and looked to their left to see the blonde woman standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Wow, so this is what you do at work huh Nikky?" The blonde said with a smirk as she leaned against the door post.

"Kendall?" Nicole said with her eyes wide and mouth open.

Waverly was beyond confused as she looked back and forth from the blonde to her girlfriend. The way Nicole's forehead was scrunched, Waverly could tell that whatever Nicole's relationship with this woman was, it wasn't exactly a happy reunion. Waverly gently pushed the shocked redhead back some so she could hop down the desk and cross her arms to glare at the blonde.

Noticing that Waverly had hopped down and was giving her a hateful stare, the blonde couldn't help but throw an 'eat shit grin' towards the youngest Earp. "And you are?" Kendall asked with an amused tone.

"Her girlfriend. Who the hell are you?" Waverly asked with a bit of a jealous tone appearing as she took a step forward and tilted her head.

"Her big sister", Kendall replied as she moved her eyes from Waverly to Nicole, "Miss me sis?" the blonde added with a nervous chuckle.

"Ohhhh…" Waverly said softly as she looked back and forth between the two from her position in between the Haught sisters, though she was pretty sure neither heard her.

Waverly could see that Nicole's shocked expression had changed to one that read anger and annoyance, while Kendall seemed to have changed from snarky to a look that seemed more pleading and regret filled.

"What is happening…" Waverly said softly as she continued looking at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here Kendall?" Nicole asked in a low voice as she walked up beside Waverly and wrapped her arm around the brunette's lower back and held her tightly.

"Wow, and here I thought some part of you would be excited to see me after all these years…" Kendall said with a light chuckle as she stepped forward and closed the door to the office.

"I never really saw much of you when I was home, actually, I never really saw you, mom, dad… Yeah anyone… So sorry if I'm not exactly thrilled to see you now after not even hearing from you for what… 8 years? 9 years? I lost count..." Nicole said with a great annoyance dripping from her tone.

"Oh grow up Nikky," Kendall finally said in a snarky tone with an exaggerated eye roll, "You seriously have no idea about half the shit that happened at home."

"And that's my fault?" Nicole exclaimed with a dry chuckle.

Kendall squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. When she opened them again she looked at Nicole and said in a defeated tone, "Nikky, we need to talk okay? You know, a family discussion or whatever…" Kendall said as she looked away from her sister and pointedly at Waverly.

Waverly had sensed the tension in the room and after having just mending things with Nicole, Waverly didn't want to overstep so she looked up at the redhead with loving eyes and quietly said, "Maybe I should go baby and let you and your sister catch up."

Nicole shook her head side to side and quickly tightened her grip around Waverly's waist and held her close. "I need you…" Nicole whispered quietly as she leaned down and kissed the top of the brunette's head.

Waverly snaked her arm around Nicole's back and squeezed gently, telling her girlfriend that she wouldn't leave.

"She is my family, so if you have something to say Kendall, go ahead…" Nicole said sternly.

Kendall had watched the exchange between the two and had seen the way that Nicole and Waverly looked at each other, how Waverly appeared to calm Nicole down and keeping her grounded.

Kendall gave a slight nod as she slowly walked forward so that she was closer to the couple. "Maybe we should start this over…" Kendall said as she looked down to Waverly, "I'm Kendall, Nicole's older sister, you must be her girlfriend, Waverly…" Kendall said with a slight smirk as she stuck her hand out for Waverly to shake.

Waverly looked at the blonde and decided to try to take a different approach as she reached out and shook Kendall's hand and offered a warm smile, "Nice to meet you Kendall, I am indeed the girlfriend."

Kendall gave Waverly a genuine smile and look of gratitude before looking up at her sister. Nicole sighed and nodded over to the conference table in the room and the three walked over to sit down. Waverly and Nicole on one side of the table, Kendall on the other.

Waverly felt a little short when she had been standing between the Haught sisters; Kendall seemed to be around Nicole's height and now that they were standing close, Waverly could see similarities between the two. Kendall's hair appeared to have a red tint to it in the light and both of them had the brown puppy eyes.

"So… How have you been Nik?" Kendall said softly.

"Can we please cut the bullshit… What is going on Kendall? I haven't heard from you in years, growing up we were so close.. You practically raised me since mom and dad were never around, then you just up and leave, you come back to the house once and treat me like crap, then like 8 years later you show up at my work… What is this about?" Nicole said in an exasperated tone.

Waverly could tell that there was clearly many family issues here, but more than anything it sounded like Nicole was genuinely hurting from whatever had transpired between the sisters.

Kendall looked down, clearly fidgeting with her hands. After a moment of silence, Kendall took a deep breath and looked up. Nicole had her hands on the table and Waverly had reached over and taken the redheads hand.

"There is so much you don't know Nicole, so much about me, our family… About yourself…" Kendall said quietly as she looked her sister in the eyes. "Are you sure you want your girlfriend knowing everything? Things that you don't even know about yourself?"

Nicole didn't even hesitate as she squeezed Waverly's hand tightly, "I love her Kendall, I won't hide things from her…" Nicole said as she looked over to Waverly.

Waverly gave a light squeeze of Nicole's hand and a sweet smile. "I love you too…" Waverly said with a widened smile. Nicole's face beamed and she leaned over kissing Waverly's forehead, savoring the moment of feeling like the world was finally right again.

"Okay, then I'll explain everything… Just… This isn't easy for me to come here, mom and dad actually told me to not come but I couldn't just abandon you…" Kendall said with great sincerity to her voice.

"That's rich…" Nicole whispered with an eye roll, then quickly receiving a light smack on the arm from Waverly. "Sorry…" Nicole said as she cleared her throat, "Continue…"

"I never wanted to leave you when we were growing up ya know? I actually fought with mom and dad about it for years. I never understood why they were hell bent on keeping secretes from you, from us. In their mind, the best way to keep family secretes seemed to be distance. I remember growing up and they were never around, God I was so happy when I found out they were having another baby because it meant I would finally have someone in my life who would actually be there. I promised I would be the best big sister in the world… I guess I dropped the ball on that one…" Kendall said with a bitter laugh as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Nicole's face softened as she watched her sister starting to cry. The red head leaned forward and put her hand over her sister's gently and said, "Kendall, what is going on?"

Kendall used her free hand and covered Nicole's, giving a light squeeze before letting go.

"Nikky, I never wanted to leave you, I never wanted to be away from you. Mom and dad were gone when we were growing up, and I could never figure out why… Why did they hate us, why did they not want to be around us, why did they have so many secretes… Then I turned 23, and everything changed… Do you remember my 23rd birthday?" Kendall asked as she looked at her sister.

"Yeah… I was 15. Mom and dad were gone… I made you pancakes, well, tried to make you pancakes…" Nicole said, causing all three women to smile, "I got you a…"

"A bracelet…" Kendall said as she pulled up her sleeve and showed the gold bracelet she was wearing, "I haven't taken it off."

Nicole seemed stunned that her sister was still wearing the gift after all these years.

"That evening mom and dad came home and scared the shit out of us… We had broken into the liquor cabinet… They didn't even care that we had been drinking. They told you to pack a bag with clothes and get outside in the car… You tried to argue with them and ask them what was going on but dad yelled at you and told you to hurry up… That was the last time I really saw you…" Nicole said quietly as she glanced over to Waverly, who was fixated on Kendall. Waverly must have noticed the redhead looking at her and offered a hand squeeze.

"Mom was up in my room and was telling me to just pack as much as I could, they wouldn't tell me anything else… I went to go leave and I remember dad pushing me out the door and I turned around and remember just seeing you standing there, confused, scared… I didn't want to leave, I mean in all my life mom and dad hadn't ever once taken me places or even acted interested in me. They weren't there for any of my other birthdays…" Kendall said with a huff.

"Where did they take you? Why didn't I ever see you or hear from you after that night?" Nicole asked as she scrunched her brow.

"That night they decided to tell me what our family is… What I am…" Kendall said slowly as she looked her sister dead in the eye, "What you are…"

Nicole and Waverly didn't take their eyes off of Kendall as they anxiously awaited for her to continue.

"Apparently the reason mom and dad decided to not be present in our lives was to keep us from finding out about our family. They say it's kept a secret for our protection and that finding out is a 'right of passage' and trust me Nicole, I wanted to tell you everything…" Kendall said as she leaned forward.

"You turn 23 this Friday and I couldn't let you go through this alone and I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but seriously mom and dad have been keeping tabs on me and finally I just said fuck it and came…" Kendall said in a rushed stated, obviously struggling to find the words to say.

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other, obviously both confused, then returned their gaze to Kendall.

"Nicole, our family… The Haught family…" Kendall said as she closed her eyes tightly before speaking slowly, "Is the oldest Lycan Clan in North America…" Kendall said as she opened her eyes to reveal glowing yellow eyes.

Upon seeing the blazing wolf like eyes that Kendall displayed, Nicole jumped to her feet.

"What the actual fuck?!" Nicole shouted as her eyes widened.

"Nicole… I know this sounds crazy okay, but please let me finish…" Kendall said as she stood and facing her sister, making her eyes fade back to their normal brown.

"L-Lycan as in werewolf? Like your family is actual werewolves? Oldest clan in America status werewolves?" Waverly asked jaw dropped. Without taking her eyes off of Kendall, Waverly reached behind her and blindly found Nicole's hand and she pulled the redhead back down beside her.

Kendall gave a grateful smile and nod to Waverly before sitting back down.

"So, I know this whole thing sounds outrageous…" Kendall said in an attempt of understanding.

"No… No it actually makes a lot of sense… Well kind of… I mean I guess that's why we never met other family members… Why mom and dad were never around…" Nicole said, obviously still in a state of shock but trying to understand what her sister was saying.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at how well her sister seemed to be taking in the information.

"We have a lot of supernatural crazy shit around here… Werewolves aren't that far fetched after what we've seen" Waverly offered with a nervous chuckle and shurg.

"Right…" Kendall said as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Well there is more about our family, our blood line, everything but that's gonna take awhile and I feel like there's a more pressing issue at hand…"

It was evident that Kendall was nervous about continuing.

"What do you more a 'more pressing issue'?" Nicole said with an eyebrow raising.

"The reason I'm here is because it's your time Nik…" Kendall said as she pursed her lips.

"What do you mean it's my time?" Nicole asked as she tilted head, surveying her sister. Kendall's face seemed to say it all.

"OH NO NO NO!" Nicole shouted as she stood up and began pacing.

"Nicole…" Kendall said in a stern voice, "You don't really have a choice…"

"Excuse me?!" Nicole yelled as she turned and faced her sister. "What do you mean I don't have a choice?! How is this fair?! My family treats me like shit my whole life, I leave and now you're here telling me I'm about to turn into a fucking werewolf?!" Nicole shouted in anger.

"Look, I came here to help you through the first stage because I love you Nik and I know what this is like…" Kendall said in a calm tone.

"You know what this is like? Are you shitting me Kendall?" Nicole said with a bitter laugh, "You said mom and dad didn't want you to come! From what you've told me it's clear they were there to fucking help you through this but they were willing to let me fucking turn into a werewolf without saying a damn thing?! Yeah mom and dad came and got you out of the house without much explanation but from what it sounds like at least you had the rest of the family there to help! What the fuck?! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS SHIT!"

"There's more to the story Nik… Mom and dad are mad that you left home… But I came to help you accept this gift…" Kendall said cautiously.

"Gift?! GIFT?! I don't want this fucking gift! I don't want anything to do with our family!" Nicole yelled as she felt tears well up in her eyes. So many thoughts were racing through her mind.

"You don't have a choice Nicole… On Friday you turn 23 and you'll become a werewolf…" Kendall said in a stern voice. "I am here to help you…"

"I don't want your help! I don't want to fucking become a werewolf!" Nicole yelled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You need my help or else you'll change and be the cause of this whole fucking town being ripped to shreds!" Kendall yelled. The frustration of having her sister not understanding that she didn't have a choice in the change finally winning over.

Nicole brought her hands down from her face and glared at her sister, then looked towards Waverly, who had remained silent during the sister's exchange. Nicole walked over and kissed Waverly's forehead, tears welling in the redhead's eyes. "I have to get out of here…" Nicole whispered to Waverly.

Nicole turned and walked quickly past her sister, but not before Kendall grabbed Nicole's arm, stopping her in her tracks beside her sister.

"You can't run from this Nikky…" Kendall said in a low voice.

Nicole starred in her sister's eyes and ripped her arm free, continuing out the door.

Kendall closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

Waverly picked up her coat and started to walk out to go find Nicole but stopped when she heard Kendall call her name.

"Waverly…" Kendall said in a pleading tone. The blonde turned around and looked at the Earp. "I never wanted to hurt Nicole. Our family is… complicated… I know she's scared and this is a lot to take in, but as much as it kills me, she doesn't have a choice in this… If she doesn't prepare for what's to come, a lot of people are going to get hurt…"

Waverly watched as the blonde walked closer to her.

"I would never let anything happen to my baby sister. Despite what she thinks everything I have done has been with her best interest in heart… Just… Talk to her, please… I am only here to help her…" Kendall said in defeat as she started to walk out the office.

"Does it change you? Like does it change the person you are?" Waverly asked over her shoulder.

Kendall stopped and turned around, offering a weak smile, "No, she'll still be the one you love, just with some fur and fangs every now and again…"

Waverly was a little shocked when the blonde leaned over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Be good to her Waverly, she is going to need you, especially with the change coming… You might be the only one who can save her" Kendall said with a smirk as she turned and walked out of the office.

"Wait! What do you mean only one to save her?" Waverly yelled after the blonde.

"Tell Nicole to call me… Nice meeting you Waverly…" Kendall said without looking back.

"You too…" Waverly said quietly as she scrunched her brow.

Waverly shook away her thoughts and focused on finding where Nicole had gone to. _I guess we both have some major family issues…_ Waverly thought as she threw on her coat and left the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry guys, I know the ending to this chapter is PG, but there will be more M rated material in the future... Hope you guys enjoy!

Xo - Caliber32

* * *

By the time Waverly made it out side of the station, Nicole's car was gone. Waverly tried calling Nicole's phone and when she heard the redhead's voice, Waverly couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey baby…" Nicole said in a tired voice.

"Hey… You okay? Wait, sorry that's such a dumb question, of course you aren't okay…" Waverly said in a saddened tone.

"I'm definitely not okay, but I just… I don't know Waves. I just can't wrap my head around it ya know? Like all these years… My family is full of werewolves…" Nicole said with a bitter chuckle, "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised…"

"I'm so sorry baby… Do you want me to come over?" Waverly asked with an understanding tone.

"No, that's okay… Knowing Kendall she probably knows where I live and will show up at some point tonight and try to talk to me some more…" Nicole said with an irritated tone.

"You could always come to the homestead… If you want…" Waverly said with a little hope in her voice.

"Yeah… Sure… I'd like that" Nicole said, even through the phone, Waverly could hear the little smile in Nicole's voice. "Let me grab some clothes and alcohol then I'll come over in a bit. Is Wynonna there?"

"I think so… I can ask her to leave though, if you…" Waverly started to say before Nicole sweetly cut her off.

"No, that's okay… You can…" Nicole cleared her throat, "Update her… on everything if you want. It's better she knows what might happen… Or I guess.. What will happen…" Nicole's voice became shaky at the end.

"Nicole…" Waverly said softly.

"It's okay Waves. I gotta go, I'll be over to the homestead a little later…" Nicole said as she went to hang up.

"Nicole…" Waverly said quickly, causing her girlfriend to pause.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked.

"I love you okay, no matter what… I love you. Don't forget that." Waverly said sweetly.

"I love you too babe… I'll see you soon" Nicole said with a small smile.

They hung up the phone and Waverly hopped in the Jeep to head home when she noticed a card on her windshield. Waverly grabbed it and realized that Kendall must have left it there with her phone number on it. Taking the card, Waverly put it in her pocket and started the engine.

Waverly walked inside the homestead looking around for Wynonna. After seeing the old pick up her sister drives out front, Waverly knew the Earp heir was around the homestead somewhere.

"Wynonna?" Waverly called as she shut the door and took off her coat.

"In here… On the floor… Don't judge me…" Wynonna said from the living room.

Waverly turned the corner and couldn't help but grin at her sister's current position. Wynonna was sitting on the floor with her back up against the couch and her legs spread apart in front of her.

"Don't laugh, I told you this is the only position that's comfortable" Wynonna groaned as she looked at her sister.

"You're pregnant Wynonna, however you want to sit is totally acceptable" Waverly said with a smile as she walked over and sat beside her sister. "How was your day?" Waverly asked her older sister.

"Eh… It was okay, ya know after dying for 77 seconds yesterday Dolls thought I needed today to 'recoop and recover' while he and Jeremy went and staked out the Gardner house so I've spent today throwing up, eating yogurt, and trying to control this outrageous amount of gas this darling asshole is providing me with" Wynonna said with a shrug as she patted her belly.

"Lovely…" Waverly said with a genuine chuckle.

"What about you baby girl, how was your day?" Wynonna asked as she looked over at her sister.

"Oh you know…" Waverly said with a guilty laugh.

"What happened?" Wynonna asked as she raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Uhm, well let's see my day. Boy, let me tell you about my day well I went to Shorty's this morning and had a drink, or two, uhm had a heart to heart with Rosita," Waverly stammered quickly while fiddling with her hands.

"Rosita?" Wynonna asked in confusion, but before she could expand on that, Waverly continued her quick rant.

"Was mad at Nicole, then forgave Nicole, then Nicole and I started kinda sorta making out on the Black Badge desk at the station…" Waverly exclaimed.

"Dude, ew! I eat my donuts there!" Wynonna said in genuine disgust.

"Then we were interrupted by Nicole's older sister, Kendall, who told us that their family is the oldest werewolf clan in North America and when Nicole turns 23 on Friday she's going to inherit her family's heritage and become a werewolf!" Waverly said quickly with her eyes closed.

Slowly opening her eyes to peek at her sister, Waverly observed a completely jaw dropped Wynonna.

"I'm sorry… Did you just say your girlfriend, Officer Haughtpants, is going to become a werewolf on Friday?" Wynonna asked in disbelief.

"Kind of…" Waverly said with a nervous chuckle.

"Kind of?" Wynonna gaped, "How does one 'kind of' become a werewolf?"

"Well…" Waverly said as she stopped her nervous rant, and actually pondered the question, "I'm not sure… Actually we have no idea. Nicole kinda freaked when her sister told her and took off out the station. I called her and she's gonna stay tonight over here. Apparently their family has some serious Earp status issues going on and she didn't want Kendall showing up trying to talk to her tonight. Is it okay if she comes over?"

"Uh yeah… Yeah that's fine… Sorry, I'm still in shock about the whole werewolf thing. When is she going to talk to her sister to figure out more about what we need to do?" Wynonna asked with her eyes squinted, clearly trying to process all the information about Nicole.

"I don't know, Kendall talked to me before she left and said to tell Nicole to call her when she was ready. Kendall seems like she really wants to help Nicole, but Nicole was definitely not in the mood to hear more," Waverly said with a sigh.

"At least her sister is willing to help, that's a positive." Wynonna said with a shrug.

"Hang on… You said 'we'." Waverly said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Wynonna asked in confusion.

"You said 'figure out more about what we need to do' therefore saying we as in you," Waverly said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah," Wynonna said with an eye roll. "I've come to the conclusion that Nicole is going to be around, and I mean I guess she didn't suck TOO bad when we went to the strip club…"

"Which, by the way, you are still in so much trouble for!" Waverly said as she pointed her finger at her older sister.

"What? Why? You told her to babysit, therefore meaning she had to go where I went" Wynonna said as she gave a playful glare to Waverly.

"Yeah well I didn't know that meant you would be going out to a strip joint with my girlfriend!" Waverly said laughing.

"Don't worry, she didn't even watch the dancers. Total snore-fest your girlfriend is," Wynonna said with a sigh.

Waverly leaned over playfully bumping into her sister. "So how are you and my future niece or nephew?"

"Good, I guess. It's starting to move and I can feel it, which by the way is totally creepy," Wynonna said with a fake shutter as she put both hands on her stomach. "Little Earp was a troop yesterday though"

"Of course they are, they're strong just like their mama" Waverly said with a smile as she reached over and grabbed Wynonna's hand.

"They're like their aunt too, ya know?" Wynonna said with a genuine tone, looking over towards Waverly. "You know, no matter what, you're my sister and this baby…" Wynonna said as she patted her belly lightly, "This is our baby… Your niece or nephew. I don't care what any papers say, you're my sister and I love you baby girl."

"Thanks Wy…" Waverly said softly as she leaned her head over onto her sister.

A knock at the door interrupted their sweet moment.

"Dude, why do you knock? Just come in!" Wynonna yelled, not even bothering to get up.

Nicole came through the door carrying a handle of Jack and an overnight bag, looking exhausted.

"Ah, so she comes bearing gifts!" Wynonna said as she nodded towards the bottle of whiskey.

"Gifts you won't be partaking in!" Waverly said with a smile as she playfully swatted her sister and stood up.

"You guys suck…" Wynonna said with an eye roll.

Waverly walked over to her girlfriend and offered a small smile.

"Hey you…" Waverly said quietly as she walked in to Nicole's arms.

Nicole squeezed Waverly in a tight hug and leaned down kissing the top of the brunette's head.

"Hey baby…" Nicole said softly.

The couple stayed embraced for awhile, until Wynonna interrupted the silence.

"Sooooo… Are we going to talk about the giant werewolf in the room?" Wynonna asked with a smirk.

"WYNONNA!" Waverly growled as she whipped her head around and glared at her sister.

"What?!" Wynonna mouthed.

Nicole looked between the two then busted out laughing.

Waverly and Wynonna's heads both whipped around to the redhead in confusion.

"My family is full of werewolves…" Nicole said in laughter.

"Ha-ha yeahhhh," Wynonna said with a strained smile and fake laugh. "I'm sorry are we laughing about this now or are we still upset?"

"Honestly… I have no idea…" Nicole said as her laughter died down and she walked over and sat down on the couch, opening the whiskey and taking a large gulp. "I don't know if I should laugh… Cry… Yell… I don't know…"

Waverly looked at her girlfriend with saddened eyes as she walked over and curled up on the couch beside Nicole and behind Wynonna's head.

"Ya wanna know what I think Haught?" Wynonna said as she turned slightly so that she was able to see Nicole and Waverly.

"What's that Wynonna?" Nicole asked as she took another swig from the bottle.

"I think you should let your sister help you out some. Take it from a big sister who made many a fuck ups… Big sister's aren't perfect, and sometimes we distance ourselves from our little sisters because we think that they're better off without us…" Wynonna said as she looked towards Waverly, who offered a smile and reached down putting a hand on her older sister's shoulder. "I left Purgatory… I left Waverly… And I was gone for years because I thought she was better off without me around. You know, the town crazy chick…"

"Turns out I needed her help after all, and life was a lot better with her around to help me…" Waverly said with a smile.

"I get it Nicole, the last thing you want is your big sister coming back around trying to help you through something after you already have gone through life on your own… But, you don't know what she's been through… You don't know why she did what she did and in the end Haught, at least she came back… She could have stayed gone man… But she came back to help you through this…" Wynonna said as she looked up at the redhead.

Nicole sighed and put her hands over her face. "I hate it when you're right Wynonna…"

Wynonna offered a smirk, "That's the spirit Haught."

Waverly smiled at the two and leaned her head on Nicole's shoulder. "So… What are you going to do babe?"

"I guess I'm going to call my sister tomorrow and see if she can meet me and talk I guess… Will you be there?" Nicole asked as she looked down to her girlfriend.

"Nah dude I got plans…" Wynonna said as she turned back around and stretched.

"I was talking to your sister," Nicole said with a smile and an eye roll.

"Yeah of course, I'll definitely be there, as long as you want me to. We'll get through this together okay?" Waverly said with a genuine smile as she leaned up and gave Nicole a peck on the lips.

"Right well since I hear kissing I'm going to bed, I'll see you two in the morning… Remember… There is a pregnant woman in the house so… Nothing loud!" Wynonna called out over her shoulder.

"Night" Waverly and Nicole both said with a smile.

"Hey guys…" Wynonna said as she turned back around quickly.

Nicole and Waverly both raised their eyebrows in question.

"We are totally going to have our own K-9 Unit!" Wynonna said in legitimate excitement.

Waverly immediately erupted in laughter as she tried to cover her face to hide the outburst from Nicole. Nicole's jaw dropped in shock but then she couldn't help herself, she joined in on the laughter.

"Wynonnaaaaa…" Waverly graoned through her laughter.

"Dude, I'm just saying. Haughstuff becoming a dog may not be the worse thing ever… Especially with those widow witches out and about..." Wynonna said with a shurg and smirk as she turned around and left the room.

"Your sister is taking this suprisengly well," Nicole said as the laughter died down and she was now alone and cuddled up with her girlfriend on the couch.

"Yeah, I think she likes you a little," Waverly said as she glanced up to the red head.

"You think?" Nicole asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I think she likes you. She even said she would help you get through this…" Waverly said as she raised her eyebrows. Noticing Nicole's shocked expression, Waverly added, "Yeah, I was just as surprised as you. She said that since you're sticking around we are all in this together. Kendall could always come over to the homestead tomorrow."

"I'll text her in the am and see what she says. I just want to make sure you're by my side because right now I'm still wrapping my head around everything and OH MY GOSH I'm the worst girlfriend ever… Are you okay? I mean after reading the results?" Nicole quickly said as she turned so she was facing Waverly head on.

"I don't know… I guess it just confirmed what I already knew ya know? I just… I think BoBo was my father… I think my mom was my mom but BoBo… I think he's my dad Nicole. He saved me, when I was little… He saved me from the ice…" Waverly said with a scrunched brow as she thought back to that incident on the lake. "He called me his angel…"

Nicole reached over and grabbed Waverly's hand in support and waited for her girlfriend to continue.

"I guess I am part Earp part…" Waverly paused and took a deep breath, looking up at Nicole, "part revenant…"

Nicole leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Waverly's. "In the end Waves, where you come from, doesn't determine who you are. Part Earp, part revenant… You are still the kind, caring, smart, beautiful, loving woman I fell for. You have a sister who loves you and a niece or nephew on the way who is probably half Earp, half revenant and that little baby is going to look up at Auntee Waverly and feel like they have someone who understands them…"

Waverly pulled back slightly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes and a small smile on her face, "You know… You're pretty smart Officer Haught"

Nicole gave a bashful smile and looked into Waverly's green eyes.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about the baby… My little niece or nephew is going to be just like me… Guess things do happen for a reason…" Waverly said with a light laugh and smile.

"They really do Waves. If you want, we can try to pull up some information on BoBo and see what we can find. I'm sure under the fur coates there was a pretty good guy under there." Nicole said with a genuine smile.

Waverly raised her eyebrows in surprise at Nicole's change in attitude towards BoBo.

"Hey… If he saved the woman I love, then he's alright in my book," Nicole said with a warm smile as she leaned forward and kissed Waverly's forehead.

Waverly couldn't help but grin and lean in to the redhead.

"I love you…" Waverly said softly as she looked up at Nicole.

"I like hearing you say that," Nicole said as she leaned down and kissed Waverly's lips.

As the kiss broke, they both started to yawn. The two decided to head upstairs to bed, for tomorrow would be another day with new secretes disclosed and the two would find out more about what was in store for them in the following week with Nicole's first transformation.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole had texted Kendall before they went to sleep. All the text consisted of was the homestead address and the time for Kendall to show up. Wynonna was up earlier than usual, standing in the kitchen making a cup of tea as she mumbled under her breath. _Stupid hippie herbs_ Wynonna thought as she dipped the tea bag in the hot water.

After getting her cup of tea, Wynonna turned and slowly walked towards the front porch. _Alright little ass-kicker, I'm getting a little tired of these hot flashes_ Wynonna mumbled to herself as she grabbed a light jacket and went to sit outside on the porch.

Wynonna looked over her mug to see a black Rang Rover pulling down the driveway.

The Earp heir knew that it wouldn't be a revenant on the land, and after thinking about her conversation with Nicole and Waverly the night before, Wynonna assumed that the blonde getting out of the driver's seat was the Haught sister.

"So… The big bad wolf has come to the homestead…" Wynonna said as if she wasn't phased by the blonde's arrival.

"You must be the infamous Earp heir," Kendall said as she walked closer to the porch giving a smirk.

"The one and only," Wynonna said with a pursed grin, "Guessing you did your homework? Or am I just that famous that even werewolves fear me?"

"I did a little digging," Kendall said as she walked up and put her hand out to shake Wynonna's, "I'm Kendall, Nicole's older sister."

"So I've heard…" Wynonna said as she reached forward and shook the blonde's hand.

"Can I sit?" Kendall asked as she glanced down to the steps.

Wynonna nodded as she brought the mug to her lips and took a sip of the hot tea before glancing down at the blonde.

"You do realize that it's below zero outside… How are you in a sweater and a vest…" Wynonna said as she examined the blonde.

"Perks of being a werewolf. Our body temperature is constantly higher than humans," Kendall said with a grin.

Wynonna chuckled then mumbled, "Ha… Haught dog."

Kendall rolled her eyes but gave a little laugh.

Upstairs, Nicole opened her eyes and glanced down to the brunette who was sleeping soundly on her chest.

Nicole looked at the sleeping Waverly and everything that was happening outside of their world that was wrong seemed to vanish. _You're so perfect Waves, I don't know what I did to get so lucky to be with you, but I promise I'll never hurt you again… I'm so in love with you…_ Nicole thought to herself as she tightened her arm that was around Waverly's side.

"I can feel you staring at me ya know…" Waverly mumbled sleepily as she nuzzled deeper into Nicole's chest.

Nicole grinned and leaned down kissing the top of Waverly's head, "Oh, and are you complaining?"

Waverly tilted her head back and opened her sleepy eyes so she was looking at her girlfriend, "Not one bit" Waverly said with a grin as she leaned forward and kissed Nicole's lips.

The feeling of Waverly's soft lips on hers made Nicole sigh in content the brunette however, had a different feeling sweep through her as she deepened the kiss by slowly running her tongue on Nicole's bottom lip. Nicole moaned lightly at the sensation and gladly opened her mouth to feel Waverly's tongue gliding slowly against her own.

Nicole pressed harder into their kiss as she reached down and placed her hands on Waverly's hips, squeezing tightly. Waverly felt the notion and happily reached her left hand up to cradle Nicole's neck and pull the redhead deeper into her.

Feeling the heat beginning to rise between the two, Waverly moved her left leg over Nicole and swiftly moved so that she was straddling her girlfriend, letting her hands pull Nicole's lips harder into her own, while their tongues battled for dominance. Nicole, feeling her girlfriend on top of her, the redhead slowly slid her hands down from Waverly's hips and down to her upper thighs and squeezing tightly, causing Waverly to moan.

Suddenly, Nicole pulled back from the heated kiss and closed her eyes tightly while tilting her head.

"Nicole… What's wrong?" Waverly said in confusion as she watched her girlfriend.

"I… Kendall's here…" Nicole said as she opened her eyes and looked at Waverly with a scrunched brown.

"How do you know?" Waverly asked as she peeked out the window.

"I heard her talking to Wynonna…" Nicole said as she closed her eyes again and tilted her head, leaning towards the window.

"Nicole, you can hear them talking?" Waverly asked as she slowly slid off of her girlfriend and walked over closer to the window, listening carefully to see if she could hear the two older sister's conversation.

"Yeah, right now they're talking about donuts… Wynonna's bitching that she's craving a jelly donut with powder on top… And she's pissed at you for getting her hooked on hippie shit in a cup?" Nicole said as she opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend.

Waverly was jaw dropped and looking at Nicole wide eyed. Nicole knew from her girlfriend's reaction that Waverly couldn't hear the conversation.

"What is happening… I thought I had until Friday…" Nicole whispered as she threw her head back on to the pillow.

"Oh no ya don't," Waverly said as she ran over to the bed and grabbed Nicole's hand pulling the red head out of bed. "Let's go talk to Kendall about this!"

"But I just was about to get morning sex…" Nicole grumbled as she got out of bed pouting.

"Yeah well you can have sex later," Waverly said with a slight smile as she got up on her tip toes and kissed Nicole's lips softly before turning and throwing on clothes.

Nicole followed suit and the two headed downstairs hand in hand just as Wynonna and Kendall were coming inside.

"Told you…" Kendall said with a smirk towards Wynonna.

"Dudeeeee," Wynonna said with an approving head nod.

"What?" Waverly asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Golden Retriever over here knew that you guys were on your way down, I'm guessing some super-sonic wolf hearing?" Wynonna said with her eyebrows raised in questioning notion towards Kendall.

The blonde gave a smirk and nodded.

"Yeah well, Nicole seems to be picking up on the wolf traits pretty quick, she could hear you two from upstairs," Waverly said with a hint of pride.

"Really?" Kendall asked in genuine surprise.

"Yeah, it was weird… Like I couldn't turn it off and I had to close my eyes to focus on it and the more I focused on it the louder it got…" Nicole said in an apprehensive manner.

"Impressive," Kendall said with a small smile.

"Thanks… I think," Nicole said with a slight frown.

Waverly gave a small and playful smack to Wynonna's arm.

"Ow!" Wynonna said as she gaped at her sister.

"That's for calling my herbal tea hippie shit," Waverly said as she crossed her arms.

Wynonna just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How about we sit down and I'll answer any questions you guys have about this…" Kendall said as she made eye contact with her sister, who gave a slight nod in agreement.

"To the kitchen?" Wynonna said looking around at the other three women before walking by them and heading to the table.

"I'll make us some coffee," Waverly said sweetly as she leaned up and kissed Nicole's check and followed her sister.

Kendall and Nicole sat across from one another just staring at each other, an awkward silence falling over the kitchen. Wynonna just kept looking back and forth between the Haught sisters while Waverly finished making coffee for her, Nicole, and Kendall and returned to the table to sit beside her girlfriend.

"Thank you Waverly," Kendall said, causing Waverly to give a small smile as a 'you're welcome' gesture. "So… Where do you want to start Nikky?" Kendall said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"How about we start with why it is that you show up and I suddenly am able to hear a conversation outside the house…" Nicole said as she eyed her sister.

"That would be part of why I came to Purgatory a few days before your birthday," Kendall said as she put her cup down on the table and looked at her sister, "As Friday approaches, your senses will start to heighten and your body will start preparing for your first shift. Me being here really is to help you Nicole, but it will also cause some of your changes to start a little early… Most of the time this happens a day or two before your first shift, but… That also makes your first change super painful, like mine was. With my presence here, you'll tap in to your wolf side a little faster, but it will help you gain control over things before Friday, and it will make your first shift easier. It varies from person to person what will start appearing and how soon it will start showing, some positive things then some negative things."

"What negative things?" Waverly asked, her voice clear with concern.

Kendall gave an understanding smile as she looked towards Waverly, "Nothing too bad…" Waverly visibly relaxed at Kendall's words, and the blonde turned her attention back to her sister, "But you'll start running a fever, that's the human aspect of your body fighting the rise in your temperature. As a wolf, your temperature will naturally be higher, instead of your normal body temp being 98 degrees; it will be around 130 degrees. You might have issues controlling your hearing in extremely public places due to your ears becoming extremely sensitive to sounds, loud noises may cause you to feel like your head is going to explode. When you get mad, you're going to have a hell of a time controlling your anger, after the change you're going to need to really focus on reigning it in because in the first few months after your first shift, if you lose control of your temper you'll end up flashing the wolf eyes, fangs and claws and hurting someone."

Nicole sighed and brought her hands up to her face, clearly feeling a little overwhelmed at everything her sister was saying. Waverly could see Nicole's anxiety level rising and she reached over grabbing Nicole's hand from her face and intertwining their fingers to let them sit on the table.

"So… On a brighter note, what were those little positive things you mentioned?" Wynonna said with a nervous chuckle as she stuck a spoon full of Greek yogurt in her mouth and looked around at the other three.

Nicole raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister.

"Well you'll have a heightened sex drive," Kendall said with a wink towards the couple.

Waverly and Nicole's eyes went wide as a deep blush spread across their cheeks.

Wynonna started choking on the large spoon full of yogurt and finally was able to gasp out, "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S DISUGSTING! NEGATIVE… I SAY THAT'S A NEGATIVE!"

Kendall laughed and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her sister.

"You'll start feeling a little stronger, your body might actually tone up some with the body temperature adjusting. You'll be hungry all the time, but since your body is burning up, you burn calories quicker and you'll stay lean. You'll be a hell of a lot faster, you won't be winded when you run. You'll notice your eye sight improving, your sense of smell will be heightened, and you'll notice that your body will start healing faster…" Kendall said with a proud smile.

"Dude, now that's what I would call fucking bad ass" Wynonna said with an excited laugh, causing Waverly to look at her wide-eyed. The Earp heir cleared her throat and mouthed sorry as she returned to eating her yogurt.

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister and then looked over to her girlfriend, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Those positives did sound pretty positive…" Waverly said with a slight grin and an eye-brow raise. "Especially with the heightened sex drive," Waverly added with a whisper and a wink, causing Nicole to blush and give a genuine smile.

Kendall could tell by watching the two that Waverly was Nicole's world. Even right now the brunette was able to make her sister smile.

"Becoming a werewolf really isn't that bad Nikky. The worst part is going to be Friday, then yes, it will take some learning to get a handle on things, but it really isn't going to change who you are and it won't affect your life as much as you think…" Kendall said with a small grin and nod towards Waverly, "You'll still be you, just a more durable, faster, stronger version of you who occasionally has fur, fangs, and claws."

"So speaking of the fur and fangs, what exactly does a werewolf look like? Like is Haught-pants over here going to have a tail?" Wynonna asked with squinted eyes looking at Nicole, as if picturing what the redhead would look like with a tail.

Nicole gave Wynonna a look that read, _why the hell are you looking at me like that._

"Well, it will depend on if she is an alpha or a beta. Our mom is a beta…" Kendall said with a look over to Nicole, who was now listening carefully with Waverly appearing just as engaged. "Beta's can shift to the first two stages of the wolf, but only alpha's can shift into a full wolf. We won't know which you are until Friday. Our family is primarily alphas, but there are a few betas mixed in so it really could go either way."

"What are you…" Nicole asked eyeing her sister carefully.

"I'm an alpha," Kendall said with a soft smile.

Nicole nodded and just kept looking at her sister, taking in all the information.

"I mean, I'll be the one to ask… Can we freaking see you as a dog?" Wynonna asked, completely enthusiastically.

"Wolf…" Waverly corrected her sister, and receiving an eye roll from Wynonna.

Kendall didn't reply, but she stood from the table and moved to stand in the middle of the kitchen, all 3 women now watching her closely.

"The first stage we can shift in to is generally what you'll see when new wolves lose control of their temper, or when you have different wolves together and they are identifying their status, alpha… beta…" Kendal said as she closed her eyes.

When Kendall opened her eyes they were shining a bright yellow. The blonde rolled her neck and opened her mouth to reveal two prominent canines hanging down.

"Alphas will have yellow eyes, while betas will have blue eyes. This week, until you reach Friday, if you lose control of your temper, or if you start tapping in to parts of your wolf that are growing, your eyes will turn red. It's said that this occurs so pack members know when you're accessing your wolf. New wolves are the strongest kind, you'll be stronger than me and any other wolf for a few months, so from a pack standpoint, your eyes shifting red is method of protection…" Kendall said as she looked at the 3 women.

Waverly and Wynonna were jaw dropped and looking at the blonde in fascination, while Nicole sat there, gazing with an unreadable expression.

"The second stage is a beta's maximum stage. When they 'fully shift' it will be into this…" Kendall said as she closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

Kendall clenched her fist tightly and when she opened her hands, her nails had grown into full claws. Kendall opened her mouth and released a small growl as she exposed her mouth, now showing a mouth that resembled a wolf's with sharp teeth and pronounced canines; she couldn't fully shut her mouth, leaving the teeth exposed. The blonde's face seemed to have changed, her cheeks had seemed to morph so that they were flowing with her nose, creating an image that you think you'd see on _Teen Wolf_. Fur seemed to be appearing on Kendall's hands and slightly on her face.

"Dude… Badass…" Wynonna whispered as she slapped Nicole's shoulder.

Waverly was looking in shock, but didn't want to speak; she just kept a hold on Nicole's hand, reassuring her girlfriend that she was there for her.

"What's the final stage for an alpha?" Nicole asked as she eyed her sister.

"It's best we move this show and tell outside…" Kendall asked as she rolled her head, cracking her neck.

Wynonna didn't even wait, she and her tub of Greek yogurt were up and racing out to the front porch.

Waverly smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister's excitement and got up, holding on to Nicole's hand.

"Can you bring a blanket out?" Kendall asked Waverly as she headed towards the front porch.

Waverly looked confused but nodded anyway as she and Nicole started towards the front door, Waverly breaking off quickly to grab a fleece blanket and her winter coat as she laced her finger's with Nicole's and they walked outside to join Wynonna and Kendall.

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" Kendall asked as she looked over to Nicole. The blonde was in the process of taking her vest off and sliding off her boots.

"Yeah… Why?" Nicole asked with a scrunch of her brow.

Kendall didn't answer. The blonde lunged forward, diving off of the front porch. As Kendall's body lunged through the air, her jeans and sweater were tore off as the large body of a growling golden wolf landed swiftly in the snow in front of the homestead; turning to show the bright yellow eyes of an alpha.

Waverly and Wynonna both jumped in surprise, while Nicole stepped off the porch and slowly walked forward towards the large wolf standing before her.

Kendall stood tall, proud and still as Nicole walked up to her. Nicole's eyes were racing all over the large wolf in front of her. The redhead slowly began walking around the wolf, reaching out hesitantly to touch the fur. Nicole had walked in a full circle around the wolf and was now standing on Kendall's right side as the wolf looked over to Nicole and the two made eye contact.

"Everything I'm about to go through… They are things that you went through before mom and dad came and took you from the house?" Nicole asked softly.

The wolf nodded up and down.

"All these years Kendall… All these years… We were so close… You didn't even tell me you were going through any of those changes. It makes me question just how close we really were… You might have spent your childhood alone, but I had you ripped away from me and spent my life alone before I came here…" Nicole said, tears welling in her eyes and the pain in her voice.

Kendall's wolf lowered its head.

"What makes this even better… Mom and dad told you not to come here… Which means they wanted me to suffer through this alone, not having any idea what I am… I could have killed people Kendall… I could have hurt Waverly… Why couldn't you have just told me after you changed… I needed you, I still need you… And I'm really trying to trust you and take this all in… But damnit… I'm still so mad at you. I'm still so hurt…" Nicole said as tears started to fall.

Nicole sniffled and started to walk back towards the porch where Waverly and Wynonna were huddled together and giving Nicole a sorrowful look indicating they heard what Nicole had said to her sister.

Half way back to the porch, Nicole stopped in her tracks as she heard a loud, pain filled, howl coming from behind her.

Nicole couldn't move. It was as if Kendall's howl hit her full force. Nicole swore she could feel her sister's pain in the howl; it was so much heartbreak and regret. Nicole closed her eyes tightly and let the sound continue to wash over her. Nicole opened her eyes and looked forward as she panted from the raw emotions in the howl tearing at her heart.

Wynonna and Waverly weren't feeling the effects like Nicole, but anyone around to hear the howl could sense it was one of sadness. What was most shocking to Wynonna and Waverly was that as Nicole opened her eyes during Kendall's howl, Nicole's eyes were a bright and beaming red.

"Holy shit on a stick…" Wynonna mumbled as she looked at the sight before her.

"Wow…" Waverly said breathlessly, taking in the incredible sight of her girlfriend's red wolf eyes staring towards them and her sister's large powerful wolf directly behind Nicole.

The howl was long, and as Kendall finished, she looked at her sister, praying that Nicole felt how sorry Kendall was, and that Nicole knew she felt broken for what had happened between the two of them; Kendall was holding out hope that Nicole might forgive her after feeling her pain for how she treated her.

Nicole closed her eyes tightly, still not moving. After a few deep breaths, Nicole opened her eyes again as they had returned to their soft brown. Nicole started walking towards the front porch, her back still facing her sister.

Kendall's head dropped, feeling as though her sister couldn't see past her mistakes and forgive her.

Nicole walked up to the porch and reached down, grabbing the blanket that was sitting at Waverly's feet, then turned and walked back out in the snow towards Kendall.

The wolf looked up and saw Nicole coming towards her with a blanket in her hand and a softened expression.

As Nicole got within feet of the wolf, Kendall slowly shifted from her wolf, back to her naked human body, her knees on the ground and her hands covering her face as she sobbed. Nicole quickened her steps to her sister and wrapped the blanket around her, then reaching forward and hugging Kendall tightly.

"I'm so sorry Nicole… I'm so sorry for everything…" Kendall cried.

"I forgive you…" Nicole said softly as she held her sister tightly and looked towards the porch to see Wynonna give a slow understanding nod with her lips pursed together, and Waverly clutching her hands to her chest and displaying a small smile.

It was in that moment, Nicole knew that everything was going to be alright, as long as she had Waverly and Wynonna supporting her and Kendall helping her, she could do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall had gone upstairs to change into the clothes that Nicole had given her, while the redhead walked back downstairs to the kitchen where the Earp sisters were currently sitting.

"Hey…" Waverly said with a soft smile as she walked towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist.

"Hey…" Nicole said with a small smile as she hugged the brunette back and leaned down planting a loving kiss on her forehead.

"You okay?" Waverly asked with a caring tone.

"At this point, I have no idea…" Nicole said with a humorless laugh.

"It's going to be okay babe, we're going to be here for you…" Waverly said softly as she squeezed the redhead a little tighter.

Nicole closed her eyes tightly and buried her face into Waverly's hair, enjoying the moment of calmness with the woman who had her heart.

"She's right Nicole…" Wynonna said softly from the kitchen table. "Plus, it's not all bad, the whole red eye thing was totally working for ya."

"Red eyes?" Nicole said as her eyes shot open and she scrunched her brow.

"Yeah babe… You didn't feel anything when Kendall howled?" Waverly asked in confusion.

"I mean I did but I didn't think anything changed…" Nicole said in obvious confusion.

"Oh it definitely did…" Wynonna said wide-eyed.

"What did you feel when she howled?" Waverly asked the redhead.

"Pain… Regret… Sorrow… I don't know, it was weird. It felt like I could feel how sorry she was for all those years that she vanished… Abandoned me…" Nicole said softly as she thought back to how she had never experienced those emotions in such a powerful way.

"Maybe she really is sorry for everything… You should give her a chance to explain babe. It might help for you two to talk some things out, especially with everything that is going to happen." Waverly said as she began rubbing soothing circles over Nicole's back, "She did come all the way here to find you and help you through this. From the little I know about what you two went through, it sounds like she went through this part of her change alone… She at least cares enough about you to not let you go through this alone."

Nicole sighed, knowing that Waverly was right.

"So, Waverly and I have to run to BBD and see if Dolls and Jeremy have made any progress with the anti-venom shit for the Black Widow Bitches…" Wynonna said as she stood up and took her coffee cup to the sink, "Do you want to come with? I don't want us to come back to the homestead and find your sister's dead body on the front lawn."

"Wynonna!" Waverly said wide-eyed as she whipped her head around gawking at her sister.

Nicole gave a light laugh and shook her head.

"It's okay Waverly, I wouldn't blame it if Nikky here wanted to kick my ass some, I would even go as far as to say I partially deserve it." Kendall said as she appeared on the other side of the of the door-frame and leaned against it.

"How about we keep the violence to a zero?" Waverly said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry baby, I don't plan on fighting anyone right now, but I think I'll pass on the trip to BDD with you guys, if that's okay with you," Nicole said glancing down and making eye contact with Waverly, "I was thinking maybe Kendall and I could go to Shorty's and grab some food and talk a little more…" Nicole finished as she looked up at her sister, who wore a surprised expression.

Waverly gave a wide smile as she glanced over to see Kendall's shock and leaned up kissing the side of Nicole's face and quickly untangling herself from the red head and walking over to grab her Jeep keys off the counter.

"I for one think that is a wonderful idea!" Waverly said excitedly as she snaked her arm through Wynonna's and began dragging her older sister towards the door.

"Meet us at Shorty's when you guys are done for food and beers?" Nicole said with a slight smile.

"YES!" Wynonna said in excitement before looking down at her belly and then groaning, "Damn-it…. Well, I'm still getting every greasy food item on the menu!" Wynonna grumbled as she and Waverly headed out the door.

"So… You ready?" Nicole said as she looked over at the blonde.

"Uh, y-yeah! Let's go, I'll drive," Kendall said excitedly as she turned and headed out to her SUV with her sister.

The drive for the Haught sisters started off awkwardly silent.

"You know, this is a lot less painful if you talk…" Nicole said quietly as she looked out the window.

"I'm just surprised you wanted to go eat and talk… I guess I'm just stunned?" Kendall said with a nervous glance towards her sister.

"I mean, if I'm going to have to go through this, I'm going to need help, and it would be a lot easier to have you around and there be less hostility and awkward silences…" Nicole said with a small smirk and glance at her sister.

"So that means you want me to stick around?" Kendall said with a smile.

"For now… You're still on probation for being an ass, and you have a shit ton of explaining to do… But yeah, it would be nice to have you around for awhile and to catch up," Nicole said with a genuine smile.

Kendall felt tears welling in her eyes and she took her hand and placed it on Nicole's forearm, "Thank you Nikky…"

Nicole used her right hand to cover her sisters and give a light squeeze.

"You're buying drinks too…" Nicole said with a grin as she went back to looking forward out at the road.

"I figured as much," Kendall said with a laugh as the two continued to Shorty's.

Wynonna and Waverly walked in to the BDD office at the station talking about the shock of Nicole becoming a wolf like the one they had just seen on the property.

As they opened the door to the office both stopped in their tracks and quickly brought their hands up to cover their noses.

"Sweet burning pile of horse shit what in God's holy name is that smell?!" Wynonna said gagging.

"Jeremy, go ahead and tell them WHAT THAT SMELL IS!" Dolls yelled with a glance over to the young scientist. Dolls had removed his sweatshirt and had it wrapped around his face in an attempt to mask the stench.

"I may have made a tiny TINY miscalculation in the serum and it produced a horrid smell, but as I told the lovely Agent Dolls over here, I'll have it fixed in a jiffy!" Jeremy said with a nervous chuckle as he looked around at the others, "Okay yeah back to work!"

"Come in here and we'll talk," Dolls said with a head nod towards his office.

Wynonna and Waverly quickly followed.

"So I take it no progress?" Waverly asked as she fanned the air in front of her face.

"We have been staking out the Gardner house, but the sister's know that we are there and they haven't revealed any signs of possessing a demonic force, but that being said, they also make sure at least one of them is always at the house so I can't go inside and look around," Dolls said as he removed his shirt from his face and looked at Wynonna, "How are you feeling?"

Waverly looked between the two with a small smile on her face.

Dolls never smiled, well rarely smiled, but when he looked at Wynonna it seemed like he couldn't help it.

Wynonna gave a grin and Waverly could see touches of red on her cheeks as her big sister cleared her throat. "Good… Better… Fine" Wynonna said as she bit her lower lip and looked away.

"Okay love birds, focus…" Waverly said with an amused tone.

"Right," Dolls said with a clearing of his throat, "So once Jeremy figures out a serum to stop the paralyzing venom that will give us some type of upper hand when they do attack but the best thing we could do is figure out for sure who they are first and strike that way. We can't make a move on the Gardner sisters without having some type of proof."

"Okay so what ways could we figure out who they are then? I mean is there a way that Jeremy could use the piece of the veil to create something that would… I don't know… Smoke them out?" Waverly asked as she contemplated their current dilemma.

"I'm working on that now actually," Jeremy said as he busted through the door, causing Wynonna to jump in surprise.

"Dude!" Wynonna said wide-eyed.

"Sorry, but I'm letting the serum cook for a few minutes and the walls in the room aren't that thick," Jeremy said with a chuckle, earning a serious raised eyebrow from Dolls, "Right, so the thing about using the piece of the veil to create some type of liquid tracker for the widows is pretty hard. The key to the widows seems to be their paralyzing venom, and as you guys smelled when you walked in, baking down pieces of the widows causes an atrocious stench that makes you want to vomit. Essentially if there was a way to make it into something that would expose who the widows were in human form, there is no way of knowing if the stench you smelled in there would amplify and possibly be toxic… Knocking us out and anyone within 1,000 radius."

"Bitches are old and powerful and obviously smell like ass so pretty much if you did create something to expose them, there is the potential for a nasty bomb of widow stank?" Wynonna asked as she pouted her lips and glanced at Jeremy.

"Yep, pretty much," Jeremy said with a small frown.

"So if you can use the veil and make something to stop the paralyzing venom from knocking us out all the time that's at least one step forward," Waverly said with a shrug.

"Yeah but there is still the issue of figuring out who they are when they aren't parading around in black mist," Dolls said with a frustrated sigh.

"HOLD UP!" Wynonna said as she slammed Peacemaker down on the table and shot up, causing everyone to jump. "I have an idea! Damn I'm so smart! High five!" Wynonna said with a smile as she slapped her belly.

"Okay… Care to share with the rest of the group?" Waverly said with a laugh.

"We need to figure out who these bitches are right?" Wynonna said as she raised her eyebrows at her sister and grinned.

"Yeahhhhh…" Waverly said as she narrowed her eyes.

"And they have a distinct odor that humans can't smell unless pieces of their nasty asses are boiled down right…?" Wynonna said as her smile got bigger.

"Right…" Dolls said as he looked at the Earp heir.

"So what if we happen to know two people who had really good noses on them?" Wynonna said with a grin as she looked from Dolls to her sister.

"Those people would have to have exceptional smell, like super-human scent though…" Jeremy said in total confusion.

"Super-human as in possible werewolf and werewolf-to-be?" Wynonna said with a grin as she narrowed her eyes.

"Are we sure that's safe?" Waverly growled, her face showing her obvious concern for Wynonna implying they involve Nicole and Kendall. "Werewolf-to-be has a lot on her plate…"

Wynonna rolled her eyes, "Yeah but Waves it's not like we wouldn't be around to back them up plus she kinda has a big bad wolf sister who would be there to do like all the work!"

"Okay, so what are you two not telling us?" Dolls asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at the sisters.

Wynonna pierced her lips together and gave Waverly a look that said _you know I'm right, now tell them!_

Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked towards the confused Dolls and Jeremy.

"Nicole's older sister showed up here at the station yesterday…" Waverly said as she looked between the two men.

"Officer Haught has a sister?" Jeremy said as he tilted his head. Dolls gave Jeremy a light swat to the back of the head, indicating for the younger man to quiet himself.

"Yes… Yes she does," Waverly said as she took a deep breath.

"Spit it out baby girl," Wynonna said with a softened look.

"Okay so Nicole's sister came to town to tell Nicole that her family is the oldest Lycan, aka werewolf clan in like North America and starting, well like this morning Nicole started changing, because on Friday, it's her birthday and she will go through her first change and officially be a werewolf or wolf… I don't know an alpha or beta, it will depend and yeah but her sister is an alpha and she shifted into this massive golden wolf and now they're at Shorty's drinking because Nicole and her sister have some major family issues to work out…" Waverly spat out quickly in what seemed to be in one breath.

Dolls and Jeremy were looking at Waverly with their jaws dropped and eyes wide open.

"That was a pretty good summary Waves," Wynonna said as she gave a smirk and nod to her sister.

"Thank you," Waverly said giving a proud grin.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jeremy squealed in excitement, "OH MY GOSH! I have only ever read about Lycans! I can't believe it! Do you think I could get a blood sample?! CAN I GET HAIR FOLICALS WHEN THEY SHIFT?!"

At this point Jeremy was clapping and jumping up and down.

"Dude, Nicole hasn't even had her first change or whatever," Wynonna said as she watched the young man overly enthusiastic, "Calm your tits."

Jeremy took a couple deep breaths to calm himself, then spoke, "If Nicole's sister is already a wolf, and Nicole has already begun the transition and is showing the introductory signs of the change then they would without a doubt be able to pick out the widows in their human form!"

"You're quiet…" Wynonna said as she looked over at Dolls.

"I can't believe I didn't put it all together before," Dolls said with a light laugh, "I guess it's because Nicole doesn't exactly fit in with the Haught pack mentality, I would have never guessed she was a descendant of the clan."

"Wait you know them?" Waverly said as she scrunched her brow.

"I worked with one of them when I was in the Middle East, I don't know if he was Nicole's dad or uncle… They're a very well known and well respected clan…" Dolls said as he looked over to Wynonna and Waverly who were listening intently, "They're essentially Lycan royalty."

"Holy shit your girlfriend is a werewolf princess!" Wynonna said as she smacked Waverly's shoulder.

Waverly was stunned and just looked at Dolls, waiting to see if he was going to say more.

"Is her sister going to be around through Nicole's first full moon shift?" Dolls asked.

"Yeah, her name is Kendall. She said she showed up yesterday so she could get here and help Nicole start to adjust to some of the changes as her body starts transitioning," Waverly said as she leaned back and crossed her arms, "Her sister said that if she's around, Nicole's body will start changing a little sooner than it normally would and those small adjustment would make her first shift less painful. Kendall said she is going to help her learn how to control things and make sure Nicole gets through it."

Dolls nodded in an understanding way, "I'm surprised her sister showed up to help. From what I have learned about the Haught clan over the years, they believe more in tough love and letting new wolves suffer. Her sister is right though, with another wolf around, especially a family member, Nicole will start the small changes as her body adjust early and it will take a lot of the pain away."

"How much pain really comes from a wolf shifting?" Waverly asked, the worry evident in her voice.

Dolls looked at Wynonna, and the heir could see he was trying to see if he should be honest with Waverly or not. Wynonna gave a slight shrug.

"Nicole's sister can tell you more about it, considering she has been through it, but from what I know about any werewolf experiencing their first shift, it's said to be pretty painful," Dolls said as he studied Waverly. "You should ask her sister about it…"

Waverly just nodded, but everyone could tell that she was making a mental note to grill Kendall on how much pain Nicole would be in on Friday.

"So… Back to seeing if our K-9 Unit is allowed to go tracking for the widows?" Wynonna said as she looked between Dolls and Waverly.

Dolls was looking at Wynonna and couldn't help but smirk. It was obvious to anyone how he felt about the Earp heir. Looking at her now he couldn't help but think about what it was like when he pulled her from the burning church and she was unresponsive. Dolls felt like he was sitting beside her, praying she would come back.

The fear of losing the one you love makes you a little more understanding of what it is like for others to possibly put the one they care for in danger.

Dolls looked at Waverly and asked in a quiet yet serious voice, "What do you think little Earp? Are you okay with Nicole and her sister helping us?"

Wynonna couldn't help but look at Dolls with a smile on her face, he knew that it was out of character for the Agent, but he was also beginning to let his walls down for them.

Waverly could sense it too, and the consideration Dolls was showing for her and Nicole and her feelings of concern for her girlfriend lightened the original fear that had risen.

"We'll be backing them up?" Waverly asked with a smirk.

Wynonna knew where this was going and she let out a squeal of excitement and tackled into her sister throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Of course," Dolls said with a smile, "We'll do this as a team effort and all of us will be there."

"Ohhhhh-kay, fine…" Waverly said grinning as Wynonna hugged her.

"Black widow baby!" Wynonna sung out loudly, causing Waverly to burst into laughter.

"Did you just sing Iggy Azalea?" Jeremy asked as he squinted his eyes at the sisters.

"Stop judging," Wynonna said rolling her eyes.

"You two want to go talk to the Haught sisters and see if they'll help? If so, we will give Jeremy tonight to finalize the serum, then tomorrow we will go hunting" Dolls said with a smile.

"Sounds good, let's go baby girl! Gotta get our K-9 Unit on board!" Wynonna said with a grin and wink towards Dolls as they walked out the door.

"You know you can't call them that in front of Kendall!" Waverly said with a snicker.

"Dude… Nicole Haught is going to be a freaking werewolf!" Jeremy said to Dolls with a giddy smile as he excitedly walked out the door.

"She's got a lot more than just becoming a wolf coming her way if I'm right about her blood line," Dolls said quietly as he scrunched his brow and started rummaging through several books.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole and Kendall walked in to Shorty's and headed straight for the bar. With it being the middle of the day on a Tuesday, there was no one in there except for Doc, who was currently standing behind the bar looking through some papers.

"Well do my eyes deceive me or has Officer Haught finally come into my fine establishment on her day off for a beverage and good company?" Doc said with a smirk at the two women.

"Hey Henry," Nicole said with a genuine smile, "Your eyes give you no deception, I'm here with my sister for food and drinks from the best bar in town."

"We're practically the only bar in town," Rosita said as she came up from the basement carrying a case of whiskey."

"Yes well that would still make us the best, would it not?" Doc said with a slight chuckle. Doc stuck his hand out towards Kendall and said, "Sister huh? Well it is a pleasure to meet Officer Haught's family. I'm Henry Holliday, but most people call me Doc."

"Kendall Haught," the blonde said with a smirk as she shook the man's hand firmly, "Doc Holliday huh? Well, I guess I get why you reacted to our family history so well. Supernatural world isn't too new to you is it Nikky?"

"Nope, things in Purgatory prepared me for the craziness that is our family." Nicole said with a smirk as she looked over to Rosita. "This is Rosita, she helps out with Black Badge and works the bar. Rosita, this is my sister Kendall."

Kendall looked at Rosita with a smirk and suspicious glance that went undetected by her sister. The blonde stuck her hand out and shook Rosita's hand firmly stating, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah… You too, Kendall right?" Rosita said with a piercing gaze.

"Yep," Kendall said with a grin as she popped the "p" on her yep. The two women broke their handshake, but their eyes remained locked on one another.

"Well ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to the basement to continue reading, help yourself to food and beverages. If any of you need anything don't bother to holler down." Doc said with a soft smile as he tipped his hat to Kendall and Nicole, then leaning over and placing a kiss on the side of Rosita's head.

"Thanks Henry!" Nicole said with a smile.

"Hey Nikki, I'll grab beers, why don't you rack us up a game of pool?" Kendall said not taking her eyes off of Rosita.

"Sounds good," Nicole said as she walked over to the pool table.

"Been a long time Rose," Kendall said with a playful look in her eyes, "Thanks for the call about my sister."

"Yeah well can we keep it between us?" Rosita said in a low voice as she grabbed two beer mugs and started filling them for the sisters.

"You're playing with fire aren't you? I'm guessing the Earp sisters don't know your little secret?" Kendall asked as she leaned forward on the counter. The blonde could see Rosita visibly tense up and her hands starting to shake. "Hey…" Kendall said softly.

Rosita looked up at the blonde, fear shining through her eyes.

"I'm not going to rat you out okay? You know me better than that," Kendall said with a small genuine smile, "I have always had your back right?"

"Yeah… Yeah you have," Rosita said with a smile, "I've missed you, you know that?" The brunette slid the beer mugs to the blonde but didn't remove her hand.

"No, but with that said I've missed you too," Kendall said as she lightly as she let her fingers brush over the bartenders. "Seriously, thank you for calling me and letting me know where Nicole was. I have been trying to track her down for awhile."

"Of course, I know you have been wanting to find her and help her through this. How much does she know?" Rosita asked quietly as she glanced over to the redhead.

"Not much. I'm trying to save the _big part_ for after her first shift… She's not a normal wolf and her change is going to be hard enough…" Kendall said with obvious worry in her eyes.

"She will be fine, just like you were," Rosita said with a small smile. "It will be okay furball, just get her through the change then you can fill her in on the big picture. Do your parents know you came?"

"No… I figured it would be best if I took off for awhile… They think I am out 'soul searching' before ascending…" Kendall said as she broke the eye contact.

"Kendall…" Rosita growled, "You can't just take off on them, your father… What is he going to do when you get back?!"

"I'll deal with it… I'm not letting Nicole go through this alone and I'm damn sure not going to let them get their claws on her and drag her into this literal hell hole mess too… She is too damn good for that. So for now, I'm just going to show her how to keep herself and the ones she loves alive and once she gets a grasp of that, then I'm gone and I'll go back and take over the throne like my asshole dad wants and he can step down, but I wasn't and can't let her go through this alone," Kendall said with the pain evident in her voice as she glanced over her shoulder at the redhead who was chalking the pool cue.

"That was always one of the things I loved about you, even when you're going through hell you stay loyal and care about the ones close to you…" Rosita said as she gazed at the blonde.

"And I always will…" Kendall said with a grin as she glanced from Rosita's eyes to her lips.

"Down girl, I'm dating Doc," Rosita said with a playful tone. "Go hang out with your sister or she's going to get the wrong idea we know each other and the last thing either of us need or want is her asking questions and everyone figuring out how it is we know each other."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Kendall said with an evil grin as she leaned forward even further and whispered, "Although, you might want to put that big brain of yours to good use and come up with a potion to mask your scent. Nicole's got that hound blood in her and she's gonna start picking up on scents soon… Wouldn't want her figuring out she can sniff out revenants now would we?" Kendall finished with a wink towards Rosita and chuckling as the brunette's jaw dropped as the realization dawned on her.

Kendall had grabbed the beers and turned and was walking over to Nicole when the sisters heard Rosita yell out, "I'm going to go downstairs for a bit and work in the lab… Uh yeah… Get your own beers and don't fuck up my tap!"

Nicole scrunched her brow in confusion, but quickly shrugged it off as she grabbed her beer from her sister.

Kendall moved to go and sit down at the high seated table beside the pool table and patted the space across from her, indicating for her sister to sit.

"I thought you wanted to play pool?" Nicole asked in confusion.

"Yeah we will, I know you are dying to get some answers out of me first though and I need some more alcohol in me first," Kendall said with a smile.

Nicole gave a light smile and rolled her eyes as she put the pool cue on the table and went and sat across from her sister.

"So what do you want to know first pup?" Kendall said with a grin as she sipped her beer.

"Pup?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm, I have been waiting years to call you that," Kendall said smiling, which caused Nicole to smile in return.

"Okay well how about we start with what happened the week of your 23rd birthday… What did you go through? What am I going to go through? Why couldn't you come back after that night?" Nicole asked as her smile faded and she sipped her beer.

"Well, you certainly don't hold back do you officer?" Kendall said with a breathless laugh. The blonde took another sip of her beer and then placed it back on the table, taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

"Well, since there wasn't another wolf around the house or in the area, my changes didn't start early like yours are, which according to mom and dad is why they stayed away from us, to ensure we wouldn't start any changes early and we would go through the 'right of passage' like all of our ancestors before us. It was horrible… Two days before my birthday, I was waking up in the middle of the night sweating, my whole bed was soaked and it was like I had just gotten out of the shower and things were just… Happening… I didn't know what was wrong with me or what was going on but my body was literally changing and I didn't know why. I was so scared, I didn't want to go to the doctor, I didn't want to worry you. I remember each moment the changes happened because it all was hitting full force and I couldn't control it…" Kendall said as her mind drifted back to the days her change began…

 _What the fuck is wrong with me. Why is this happening? Am I sick? I have to be sick. Maybe it's some kind of flu or virus? I could probably go to the doctor but… AH SHIT! That noise, what is that noise! GOD MY HEAD!_

 _I look around, trying to figure out where that music is blasting from. Why is it so fucking loud?! I looked out the window and saw the man from the groundskeeper blasting his iPod, but he had headphones in so why was it bothering me? Oh no… Shit, please don't start the lawn mower… NO! HOLY SHIT! GOD WHY DOES IT HURT?!_

 _I had my hands over my ears and I smashed my forehead in the wall, it was so loud, everything was so fucking loud. I ran into the bathroom because I thought I was going to puke from the pain… I threw my body forward, bracing myself against the sink._

 _What is wrong with me… I just kept asking myself that over and over again. I looked up in the mirror and I saw that my eyes were red. If I was scared about talking to anyone about what was happening before, the red eyes made it worse. I tried calling mom and dad, they never answered._

 _I spent the next few days having episodes where the smallest noises were causing my head to feel like it was going to explode. My teeth hurt so bad, like my jaw was so sore and my bones and muscles ached. Everything was horrible, until that night of my birthday when we were hanging out drinking, that was the best I had felt in days._

 _When mom and dad took me and we left, we drove about 10 minutes and then it was like I was hit by a fucking train. My body felt like it was being ripped open. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that my eyes were red. The pain was so bad. Mom and dad just kept telling me to hold on._

 _The car finally stopped outside of this massive house. I remembered a long driveway and tons of cars around the parking lot of the house. Trees everywhere. Dad carried me inside and then it was like all these people I never met before were kneeling around me and I was in the middle of this ball room staring at this massive cage that was in the middle... Dad threw me into the cage and then locked the door._

 _Mom kneeled down in front of me and spoke to me while I cried in pain, begging to know what was going on and for them to make it stop. Mom just kept telling me it would be okay and that I was now 'part of the family' and I was 'one of them'._

 _I don't know how long I stayed there on the floor of that cage in pain. When I finally shifted and changed it was like I felt every bone in my body break, I could hear them breaking, feel the pain._

 _When it was done, I was standing on all fours in the middle of the room. Dad walked closer and smiled, actually smiled… Then he shifted and it was crazy. He moved so fast and the shift was so fluid… Then it all made sense. He looked so proud, but in that moment all I could do was think about was wanting to sink my teeth into him, into everyone. All I saw was red._

 _I snarled at the cage, scratching and biting trying to get out, but the cage held me in, and all night I fought to break free so I could run. So I could kill._

 _The next day mom and dad introduced me to the pack, to our family… Aunts, uncles, cousins… They showed me the history of our clan and essentially put me through school all over again where they trained me to fight, shift, and know the lineage and clan laws._

 _My first few changes after that I had to go to the cage. Fully shifting into a wolf for the first few times, it's like you can't control the need and desire to hunt. The first few times hurt so bad because your body is adjusting to what it is like to have your bones move and grow, but the pain ends up going away and instead of a painful shift on the floor, you can do what I did at the Earp house. Eventually you learn to contain it and you learn to shift when YOU choose to, not when it's just the moon or anger inside of you boiling over._

 _Once I was able to control my shifting I kept asking them if I could see you or call you, but they said that if I went back home to you, I would be putting your life at risk because other clans, if they had a score they wanted to settle with our family, could track me to our home, to you…. And with you not being a wolf yet you could be easily killed or captured._

 _Mom and dad said that is why they never came around us, because they were worried that another wolf clan or a mutt, wolf without a pack, would come after us. They said that we weren't strong enough to defend ourselves, which is why the kept us locked up at the house. With who our dad is… Who we are… There were, are, a lot of people who wouldn't hesitate to come after us…_

Kendall finally stopped talking and looked at Nicole who was looking at her with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Kendall… I'm so sorry…" Nicole said as she reached over and grabbed her sister's hand.

"I never wanted to stay away from you and once I learned about our family and what happens and how to make the transition easier, I started trying to track you down. Mom and dad were furious when you left the house. They said that if you wouldn't follow 'orders' before your change and stay near home, then you would be uncontrollable as a wolf…" Kendall said as she finished her beer, "But they also are stuck in the old ways and they don't understand what it's like for us in today's world."

"Were you mad at them for making you go through that alone?" Nicole asked as she pulled back and took a sip from her beer.

"Yeah, I mean I get the 'tradition' of it and the 'protection' of it… But for me as a 23 year old feeling my body literally being torn apart… I was terrified. It took a few years to look at them again, but in the end I guess I was able to understand the pack rules and the need to uphold them, to a certain degree. You're my baby sister though and with mom and dad not around we became closer and I couldn't let you go through it the same way I did." Kendall said softly as she looked her sister in the eyes. "This really is a gift Nikky, if the change is easier on you and I can help you through it, I hope you'll see it like that."

"W-Why would someone come after us? Why are we so important that mom and dad couldn't come around us?" Nicole asked as she processed all of the information her sister had just said.

"HAUGHT-DOGS YOU'RE FUCKING PUPPY PRINCESSES?!" Wynonna yelled as she and Waverly came busting into Shorty's.

"Wynonna!" Waverly growled as she slapped her sister's arm.

The Earp sisters walked over to the other two women and took up the two remaining seats at the table.

Waverly leaning over to give Nicole a quick kiss on the lips as the couple smiled to each other.

"Well Wynonna, we were just getting to that," Kendall said with an eye roll.

"You haven't told her yet?!" Wynonna gawked.

"Told me what?" Nicole asked as she tore her gaze away from her girlfriend to look back over to her sister.

"Shit… My bad…" Wynonna grumbled as she awkwardly looked away.

Waverly took her hand and put it on Nicole's thigh, offering a loving display of support.

"Well, you asked why mom and dad were worried that you and I would be targets for those with grudges against the pack," Kendall said as she cleared her throat and began playing with her hands in a nervous notion, "Dad is the pack leader… Like our grandfather was, and so on… Which, considering our family is the strongest, biggest, and oldest pack in North America, dad is essentially in charge of all North American wolf packs…"

"Hold on so dad, our dad is…" Nicole said as she scrunched her brow and looked down, clearly trying to process what her sister was saying.

"Werewolf King of North America?" Wynonna said with a questioning look towards Kendall.

"In lack of better terms… Yeah…" Kendall said as she glanced back to her sister.

"Your family is Lycan royalty…" Waverly said as she glanced at Nicole.

Nicole looked over at Waverly, the redhead's eyes were practically bulging out of her head. Nicole then looked over to her sister, realizing the importance of what she had just been told.

"So if our dad is sitting on the throne… and his father sat on the throne before him and so on… That means that one day…" Nicole said as she stared at her sister.

"One day you or I will be in charge of the Lycan packs and rule North American clans… If you choose to rule." Kendall said softly with a gentle smile, "You don't have to though Nik, you don't have to have anything to do with the pack. The choice will be yours one day down the line but it's true… You and I are next in line to rule. Any wolf you run in to after you change on Friday will know your scent, they'll know your wolf, they'll know your family and your rank as next in line to rule."

"So what does that mean?" Waverly asked as she looked worriedly over to her girlfriend.

"It means our name comes with a great deal of respect and wolves all in this country will fear the name and the repercussions from the pack if they mess with her. Which if I'm being totally honest, other packs or mutts that aren't loyal to the pack and who do have issues with our family won't fuck with you regardless…" Kendall said with a grin, "Because our bloodline produces the strongest wolves, so a lot of other packs and the rogue mutts with no pack alliance, know they'll get their ass kicked."

"I guess something good does come from having our name then…" Nicole said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah…" Kendall said with a smile. She knew there was more she needed to tell her sister, but she wasn't going to expand on that with the Earp sisters right there.

"So, we have a tiny favor to ask of you two…" Wynonna said with a grin.

"Okay?" Nicole asked as she raised an eyebrow and looked over to her girlfriend, who gave an innocent grin in reply.

"We kinda sorta need to borrow your noses," Wynonna said with a pleading smile and her hands cupped together as if praying.

"Say what?" Nicole asked in total confusion.

Waverly chuckled at her girlfriend's expression and then spoke, "We figured out this morning that the widows have a… unique scent… human's can't smell it unless pieces of clothing from them is boiled down which is a God awful scent, but Jeremy is working on a serum that will stop their venom from paralyzing us, so if we can track them down to figure out who they are hiding as in human form…"

"You can strike first and surprise them," Kendall said as she nodded her head in understanding. "They're bad bitches and they blend in well, but we could sniff them out fairly easily."

All 3 of the women looked at the blonde, mildly surprised that she was able to figure out the situation.

"You know the widows?" Wynonna asked in confusion.

"I told you, I did some digging," Kendall said with a smirk.

"Fair enough," Wynonna said shrugging.

"We will be there to back you guys up when you find them, and we think we might know who they are, we just need your noses to confirm, then hopefully wam bam thank you man, kill the widows with Peacemaker before they track down the 3rd seal," Waverly said as she looked over to her girlfriend and then over to Kendall.

"Well, what do you say pup? Ready for a trial run to work on some of your abilities?" Kendall asked as she gave a grin to her sister.

"I'm in," Nicole said flashing a smile, quickly the redhead looked over at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow, "And you're okay with this?"

"Of course, because I'll be close by keeping an eye on your cute little butt," Waverly said with a smirk as she leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Nicole's lips, causing the redhead to blush.

"Just how close of an eye will you be keeping?" Nicole said in low voice, her eyes burning with desire.

"Mmm wouldn't you like to know," Waverly said as she leaned back in, kissing Nicole a little harder and bringing her hands up to cup her girlfriend's face.

The harder kiss seemed to ignite a fire inside Nicole, although Waverly was a turn on all in herself, this seemed different. Nicole could feel her heart beginning to race; it was like her senses felt amplified. She could taste the strawberry chap-stick Waverly had put on earlier that day and the scent of the brunette's perfume was so strong; Nicole felt like she was getting lost in the aroma of lavender.

Nicole stood up from her chair and walked in between Waverly's legs as she rubbed her hands up the brunette's thighs, gripping tightly. Nicole couldn't control herself, it was like she couldn't remember that they were in a bar or in front of their older sisters, all she could focus on was Waverly's lips on hers and the body heat coming from the brunette.

Nicole slid her tongue over Waverly's lips and was drowning in the kiss when Waverly opened her mouth and their tongues began running together. Waverly slid her hands behind Nicole's head and ran her fingers through the fiery red hair, gripping lightly.

Wynonna and Kendall cleared their throats loudly, causing the couple to break apart. Waverly looked over at the pair of older sisters, the red blush quickly consuming her face.

"Whoops…" Waverly said softly with a guilty chuckle.

Nicole was breathing heavily and didn't even look over at her sister and Wynonna, she kept her gaze on Waverly's lips.

"Oh sorry guys, don't mind us… It's not like we are sitting here or anything and want see our little sisters practically dry humping on the table about to have legit animalistic sex," Wynonna said with a fake gag.

Waverly's eyes about popped out of her head at the words of her sister, and mouthed "WYNONNA!" giving a pointed _bitch face_ to the heir. Knowing how easily Nicole is embarrassed by Wynonna's jokes about them and how usually it leads to the redhead bolting out the door, Waverly turned her attention back to Nicole and was amused by what she saw.

Nicole had her eyes closed tightly and was licking her lips. Nicole opened her eyes, which were now a bright red and looked into Waverly's green eyes with a passionate fury. Waverly couldn't even lie, Nicole looking at her this way with those red-eyes, it was a total turn on.

"Ohhhhhh probably not the best word choices there Earp," Kendall said as she started laughing hysterically, earning a death glare from her red-eyed sister. Kendall couldn't even be threatened by the look from her sister, because she knew that it was part of Nicole's wolf changes; she warned the couple there would be a heightened sex drive.

Wynonna was looking at the laughing blonde until Kendall pointed towards Nicole and Wynonna understood the comical situation before her.

Waverly was looking at Nicole with what Wynonna deemed as an _I want to rip your clothes off right now because you're so fucking hot_ look and Nicole was glaring at the older sisters with red wolf eyes that expressed the sexual frustration building from Wynonna's statement about the two's heated kiss.

"We should…" Kendall said through her laughter as she tapped Wynonna's shoulder and nodded towards the bar.

"Yeah why don't we…" Wynonna said as she snorted with laughter and stood up, "Yeah we are going to go get another round of drinks… Nice wolf boner Haught!" Wynonna said as she walked by the two, erupting in another fit of laughter, Kendall cackling right behind her.

"Just wait until the pup gets a tail to wag," Kendall said as the two older sisters laughed even harder as the walked to the bar.

Nicole, hearing the two older sisters comments, turned her head and let out a loud, and shockingly intimidating growl in their direction, causing the older sisters to quiet their laughter and put their hands up in a surrendering motion, still wearing grins as they turned around and faced the bar.

Surprised by her growl that had erupted, Nicole instantly realized that her eyes must be red… _Oh no, Waverly is probably so freaked out! Oh shit or she's mad about me kissing her! Damn this wolf change!_ Nicole quickly thought to herself as she whipped her head around to check on her girlfriend.

"Baby I-" Nicole started, but was cut off by Waverly grabbing her face, pulling Nicole in and crashing her lips into the redheads, kissing her passionately.

Waverly pulled back when oxygen became low and she felt the need to breathe.

Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly's while the two were panting and looking into each others eyes.

"That… Was… Super hot…" Waverly panted out, smiling brightly.

"Yeah?" Nicole said with a breathy laugh as she gripped a little tighter on Waverly's thighs.

"I'm really starting… to like this heightened wolf sex drive…" Waverly said as she bit her lower lip and looked down from Nicole's eyes to her lips.

"Baby… You haven't seen anything yet…" Nicole said in a low seductive voice as her eyes flashed red again and she smiled at her girlfriend.

"Why don't you show me more then…" Waverly said as she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Nicole's lips.

"You sure…" Nicole said, closing her eyes tightly, trying to make the red go away.

"Hey…" Waverly said with a sweet voice, causing Nicole to open her eyes and look at her. "I trust you and I know you would never hurt me… Don't hide any part of you from me…" the brunette said softly as she wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist and pulled her in, "Because I love every single part of you… I want to get to know EVERY part of you…" Waverly said in a lower voice, giving a sweet smile and pulling the redhead into her for another kiss.

Nicole couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she picked Waverly up off of the chair and held her tightly.

"There's a storage room in the back through the kitchen…" Waverly said as she giggled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Nicole said with a laugh as she bit her lower lip.

"Mhmm, so what do you say baby," Waverly said, making sure she added every ounce of seduction she could into sentence, "Show me what this heightened wolf sex drive is like…"

Nicole grinned and flashed her red eyes, leaning forward and kissing the brunette's lips before pulling back enough to see over Waverly's shoulder to guide them through the kitchen and back to the private storage room, walking right by their sisters, giggling while focusing solely on each other.

Kendall had leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and bottle of water. She handed the bottle of water to Wynonna and poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"Young love," Kendall said with an eye roll.

"Last thing I want to think about, let alone see, after the morning sickness going away is my sister and her soon to be werewolf girlfriend doing the nasty in the storage room." Wynonna said as she made a gagging face and shivered.

"Be grateful you have human hearing, I have to actively block out noise, ergo whiskey," Kendall said as she lifted the glass in the air and took a sip.

Wynonna shrugged and made an 'eh' noise indicating she agreed. Wynonna then had a thought occur to her… Her baby sister was in the back room of a bar, probably having sex with her girlfriend… Who is a transitioning werewolf princess and has no control over her abilities…

"Hey… Question…" Wynonna said to the blonde.

"Hm?" Kendall said as she took a large sip of her whiskey.

"Your sister isn't going to like… Eat my sister right?" Wynonna asked skeptically.

Kendall immediately spit her whiskey out all over the bar and turned wide-eyed at Wynonna.

Wynonna realized the way her question sounded and immediately started having a _THAT'S SO DISGUSTING_ freak out, "AH!" Wynonna screamed.

"AH!" Kendall yelled back in horror.

"I MEANT EAT EAT AS IN WEREWOLF OUT AND FANGS TEARING MY SISTER'S THROAT OUT BECAUSE SHE CAN'T CONTROL HER POWERS! PERV!" Wynonna said as she fanned herself, trying to wipe any image from her mind.

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE PHRASED THAT BETTER?!" Kendall said as she began slapping her eyes with her hands as if attempting to wipe her eyes clean.

"Uh… What are you two doing?" they heard Dolls ask from the front door.

Kendall and Wynonna froze their motions and turned slowly so they were looking Dolls. The older sisters offered innocent grins and small waves, causing Dolls to shake his head and walk towards them, "I don't even want to know," he said as he rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Wynonna and Kendall stopped their panic motions and attempted to resort back to a normal and relaxed state as Dolls walked over and stood in front of them.

"Dolls, this is Kendall, Nicole's sister," Wynonna said as she nodded to the blonde.

Kendall sniffed momentarily and eyed Dolls carefully before smirking and sticking out her hand, shaking the agents extended hand.

Dolls nodded to the blonde before looking back over to Wynonna.

"So, do we have a green light for tomorrow?" Dolls asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You mean are my sister and I in for sniffing around to confirm your suspicions of the Black Widows?" Kendall asked as she sipped her whiskey non-chalantely.

Wynonna smirked before saying, "I told you I would take care of prepping the K9 unit."

"Asking if they would help is hardly prepping anyone on the situation," Dolls said with an eye roll.

"Eh, same difference," Wynonna said with a shrug, "The Haught sisters said they're in."

"It'll be good training for the pup to work on separating senses," Kendall said as she spun around on her bar stool so she was facing Dolls and now leaning back on the counter, nursing her whiskey.

"Where are Nicole and Waverly? Let's get them out here so we can go over the plan for tomorrow before I head back to help Jeremy finish the serum," Dolls asked as he looked around the bar.

"Might wanna just wait until they come back, Dolls," Wynonna said as she sipped her water and shook her head.

"Okay…" Dolls asked in a confused manner as he glanced between the two women, "How long will that be?"

Wynonna choked on her water while Kendall just snorted into her glass of whiskey.

"5 minutes?" Kendall said with a laugh as she looked over to Wynonna.

"Oh please…" Wynonna said with an eye roll, "10 minutes, at least!"

"Loser buys dinner?" Kendall said with a sly grin.

Wynonna nodded and shook the blondes hand.

Dolls was still looking between the two and finally gave up trying to understand where the younger sisters were, but gave in and sat down at the bar with a sigh.

Nicole and Waverly had busted through the storage room door, their lips clashing together in a heated passion. Waverly's hands were tangled in the red locks as she pulled her girlfriends face harder into hers.

Nicole's hands were rubbing up Waverly's thighs and grabbing her ass tightly as she fumbled around the storage room, being granted a moan from the smaller brunette.

Nicole was trying to focus on finding the light switch or a place where she could set Waverly down and get rid of the offensive clothing they were both wearing; but the ability to focus was difficult due to the brunette rolling her hips into Nicole's abs. Waverly began to move her kisses from the red heads mouth down her jaw line and to her neck.

Nicole's heart was racing and the need to feel Waverly was becoming overwhelming. Nicole shut her eyes in an attempt to regain focus, and was surprised when she opened them that she was able to see in the dark.

The need to find the light switch was gone and now Nicole's focus was getting Waverly's clothes off.

"Put me down for a second," Waverly panted out, "Pants… Need to go…"

Nicole moaned "mhmm" just as she gently lowered her girlfriend and the two collided in a passionate kiss as Nicole reached down and unbuckled Waverly's jeans and the brunette fumbling to do the same. Once Nicole hand unbuttoned her girlfriend's pants, Waverly broke their kiss to remove her pants and under ware while Nicole quickly did the same.

Waverly's jeans and thong were off and discarded on the floor as she quickly stood up and had her breath taken away by Nicole rushing forward at lightening speed, grabbing Waverly just below her butt cheeks and lifting her off the ground once more as she walked back and pinned the brunette up against the wall gently, but firmly.

Waverly let out a shocked gasp as her back hit the wall.

"Baby are you okay?" Nicole asked in a worried tone, realizing that her movements may have hurt the brunette.

"Yeah…" Waverly said with a breathless chuckle as she smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft and lingering kiss on Nicole's lips before pulling back and whispering, "I went from taking my clothes off in the dark to my girlfriend picking me up and pinning me against the wall," Waverly said as she licked Nicole's bottom lip.

"Is that a good thing?" Nicole asked as she panted.

Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole again passionately, only breaking long enough to quietly whisper, "Super good thing."

Nicole broke away from Waverly's lips and their tongues roaming against one another and moved down to kiss across Waverly's neck, stopping and sucking on her pulse point.

Waverly moaned loudly as she felt Nicole's lips against her neck and began rolling her hips up and down in response. Waverly gasped when she rolled her body forward and her wet clit brushed against Nicole's bare abdomen.

"Damn baby," Waverly moaned as she grinded down on Nicole.

Nicole used one arm and wrapped it around Waverly's lower back and brought her right hand around and between their two bodies, using her fingertips to lightly brush the brunette's clit.

"Nicole…" Waverly moaned, relishing the sensation of her girlfriend massaging her clit and feeling Nicole's mouth covering every part of her neck while holding her in the air tightly.

Waverly felt like she couldn't take the teasing anymore. With Nicole holding her up in the air and rubbing her clit, Waverly felt on the verge of an orgasm already. Yes, Nicole had picked her up and laid her on the bed before but this, this was a turn on in every way.

Nicole had always been so soft and gentle, and although her girlfriend was still being gentle and loving, this was a new side of Nicole, one that was taking charge and making the brunette's body burn with a new fire.

Waverly took her hands and pulled Nicole's face to hers as she slipped her tongue inside Nicole's mouth and rubbed it along the redheads, moaning when she felt Nicole suck on her tongue. As Waverly went to pull out of the kiss, she couldn't help herself; she bit down lightly on Nicole's bottom lip, causing the redhead to groan.

"Please baby…" Waverly moaned out as she leaned back in licking Nicole's bottom lip before sliding her tongue back inside the redheads mouth.

Nicole took her fingers that were playing with Waverly's clit and slid them back through Waverly's wetness before sliding them deep inside her girlfriend.

Waverly pulled back from their kiss letting out a pleasure filled moan as she began moving her hips with the rhythm of Nicole's pumping.

Nicole, who wore no pants or under ware, lowered Waverly down enough so that she could position her hand between their heats and feel the friction of her girlfriend grinding on her fingers against her own her clit.

Nicole began thrusting forward pumping deeper into the brunette, while Waverly was rolling her hips down harder on the redhead's fingers. The two were panting and moaning as pleasure coursed through each of them.

Nicole could smell Waverly's sweet juices as her girlfriend became wetter, causing a low growl to escape the redhead as she licked her lips.

"I can smell you…" Nicole whispered in a low voice, "God, you smell so good…" Nicole panted out as she moved her fingers harder and deeper into the brunette.

"You mean…" Waverly mumbled lowly, the pleasure filling her mind, only half comprehending what her girlfriend had said.

"Meaning…" Nicole said as she abruptly stopped pumping her fingers inside her girlfriend, "I can smell how wet you are…" Nicole groaned as she licked her lips, "And I love it…"

Waverly was paying attention to Nicole the moment her fingers had stopped moving inside her. The brunette was so close to an orgasm and now Nicole had stopped thrusting inside her.

"Baby please… I need…" Waverly moaned in desire, needing her release and feeling so close.

Before Waverly could process what Nicole was doing, the red head took one arm and looped it under Waverly's left thigh, then following the same motion and sliding her other arm under Waverly's right thigh. Nicole quickly knelt down and moved Waverly so that the brunette was essentially sitting on her shoulders with her feet dangling down over Nicole's back. Nicole used her arms and wrapped them over Waverly's legs and pressed her hands firmly against the brunette's abdomen so that Waverly was leaned back against the wall.

Waverly, was reeling in the initial shock of Nicole dropping down to her knees and still holding Waverly in the air over her shoulders. Before Waverly could process everything, she felt Nicole's warm tongue on her clit as the redhead licked her quickly.

Nicole hadn't planned this, nor did she even know that she had this kind of strength in her; the motion seemed second nature to her, but Nicole knew this must be some part of her changes occurring, her strength, the heightened scent… But the need and want for Waverly, that was all her.

Nicole moaned as she tasted Waverly's juices. Waverly was rolling her hips forward so she could grind down harder on Nicole's tongue, and Nicole loved every second of it.

Hearing Waverly moaning and now screaming in ecstasy was causing Nicole's own orgasm to build.

"YES BABY! OH MY GOD! YES!" Waverly screamed as she threaded her fingers through Nicole's hair.

Nicole kept one hand on Waverly's stomach, keeping the brunette secured against the wall, and brought her other hand down and slid it inside Waverly with ease as she began thrusting deeply.

Waverly couldn't even form words at this point due to the overwhelming pleasure she felt as her orgasm was quickly building. Waverly was screaming and moaning like never before. Nicole had always been amazing in bed and left Waverly beyond satisfied but this side of her girlfriend was quite the pleasant surprise.

Nicole could feel Waverly tightening around her fingers as the redhead continued licking her clit. With a final deep thrust and long lick, Waverly screamed out loud as she came hard on Nicole's fingers.

Feeling Waverly release on her fingers and the scent of her girlfriend's sweet juices, Nicole couldn't hold back her own orgasm. It was as if her body was tied to Waverly's in that moment and she didn't even need to be touched to come undone.

Waverly leaned her head back against the wall, attempting to catch her breath.

Nicole closed her eyes, trying to slow her racing heart. After several seconds, Nicole moved her hands to Waverly's thighs and stood up slowly, keeping her hands on the brunette as Waverly's legs were slowly lowered to the ground.

Nicole moved her hands to Waverly's waist, keeping the brunette standing as she felt her swaying. Nicole leaned down, placing her forehead gently against Waverly's.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked sweetly as she gently rubbed her thumbs in a soothing motion against Waverly's hips.

"More than okay…" Waverly said with a smile as she looked up and gently kissed Nicole's lips, "That was… Incredible… Amazing… Just wow…" Waverly said softly with a giggle.

"I guess there are some positives to this," Nicole said with a light chuckle as she leaned forward and kissed Waverly's nose.

"I would be inclined to agree…" Waverly said with a smile and a light laugh, "God, look at me I can't stop giggling and smiling."

"I like it…" Nicole said in a gentle and sweet voice as she wrapped her arms around Waverly's in a light hug.

"I love you, so much Nicole…" Waverly said in a sincere and soft voice as she brought her hands to cup Nicole's face gently.

"I love you too Waves, more than anything in the world," Nicole said with a smile as she leaned forward placing a soft and loving kiss on the brunette's lips.

"So do we have go back out and face the inevitable taunting from them?" Waverly said with a pout.

"Unfortunately…" Nicole said as she gave Waverly's lips a quick kiss, chuckling when she heard the brunette groan. "We will have some alone time later… With a bed and ALL clothing removed."

"Fine but I am holding you to that," Waverly said as she felt Nicole step away in the darkness.

"Hey babe…" Waverly said in a questioning form.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked as she grabbed her clothes from the floor and started throwing them on.

"I'm assuming your night vision is a new wolf thing?" Waverly asked with a hint of amusement.

"YEAH!" Nicole said excitedly as she zipped up her pants, "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yes baby that's awesome, but I'm going to need you to either find my clothes or hit the lights cause half human, half whatever I am, doesn't have night vision," Waverly said with a light laugh.

"Oh shit! Sorry Waves!" Nicole said as she hurried frantically trying to find her girlfriends clothing, bumping her head on a storage crate, causing Waverly to laugh even harder.

The two quickly threw on their clothes and attempted to fix themselves as they walked back out to the bar hand in hand where their sisters and Dolls were waiting.

"DAMNIT NICOLE!" Kendall yelled as she slammed her head down on the bar.

"What?" Nicole asked in confusion as she scrunched her brow and looked from her sister to Waverly, the brunette shrugged as she looked towards them.

"Told you Barbie! You got dinner!" Wynonna yelled in victory as she turned and threw both middle fingers up in the air at the blonde as she got up and walked over throwing her arm around her sister, dragging Waverly away from the confused redhead, "That's my sister, making Haught-pants work 10 minutes instead of 5 for the big O! Nice hickey by the way…"

Waverly's eyes grew wide as her hand immediately went up to her neck and she looked at her girlfriend who was jaw dropped gazing back.

Kendall rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You guys bet on us?!" Nicole asked in shock.

"Yep, and I lost so thanks pup," Kendall said with a glare towards her sister, "I am disappointed. I said it would only take 5 minutes, and you couldn't make it happen!"

"Told you Blondie, Earps wouldn't fall for the wolf bang magic in 5 minutes!" Wynonna said with a smug smirk.

Waverly looked at Dolls who refused to look anywhere than other at the folder in front of him.

"I mean could we not discuss this right now!" Waverly said with her arms crossed and a pointed look towards Dolls.

"Oh please," Wynonna said with a snort, "We could hear you two!"

Nicole's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head as her face turned bright red, causing Kendall to laugh as she patted her sister's shoulder.

"Come sit down pup," Kendall said with a laugh, "we're just teasing you two love birds."

Waverly had her lips pursed and was looking at the ceiling as Wynonna walked her over to the bar.

"Well partially teasing," Wynonna said quietly, "We could totally hear ya'll though."

"OKAY," Dolls finally said loudly as he turned to the women, "Can we change the subject now?"

"Please…" Nicole pleaded as she slid her hands over her face.

Kendall and Wynonna looked at each other and suppressed laughter, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Waverly said as she looked over towards Dolls.

"Don't mention it…" Dolls said with a tight grin, "Ever again…"

"Okay Captain, the gang is all here now so… What's the plan?" Wynonna said as she resumed a serious face, focusing on the task at hand now.

"We plan out the surveillance at the widows place, I brought a lay out of their property and blueprints of their house for us to look at," Dolls said as he moved from the bar over to a table over at the side of the room, the four women following him.

Dolls opened the folder and laid all of the papers out on the table as the four women gathered around.

"So here is the lay out of the house," Dolls said as he pointed to the blueprints of the residence, "Ideally we want the Gardner's to be gone but lately that doesn't seem like it's happening since there is always one there. I want to get down to the basement and see if there is anything there since Wynonna and I have been on the main floor and nothing is out of place there."

"Everything in the main floor was perfect," Wynonna said as she scrunched her brow in thought, "Too perfect. I'm sorry but Mercedes just got back and trust me when I say that bitch is not about the cleaning life unless it's hiring a maid service."

"What about Tucker? Have we gotten any update on where he is?" Waverly asked as she looked around.

"His phone hasn't pinged since I shot him and he jumped out the window," Nicole said with a frown.

"You shot someone?" Kendall asked in sheer shock.

"Hell yeah she did," Waverly said with a proud smirk, "The guy is kinda obsessed with me and kidnapped a girl, took her to my house, went in my room, Nicole got there just in time to save the girl and shot that ass hat in the shoulder and then instead of facing my bad ass baby, he jumped out the window."

Nicole gave a sweet smile to her girlfriend before her sister's words pulled her from her gaze.

"Damn…" Kendall said with a smirk and a huff, "Badass sis…" the blonde added with an impressed smirk.

"So no location on Tucker, but we know Mercedes and Beth are refusing to leave the house vacant, which means…" Wynonna said as she glanced up at Dolls.

"They're hiding something in that house…" Dolls said with a nod.

"What if we can lure them out?" Kendall said as she grabbed the lay out of the Gardner property.

"What do you mean?" Wynonna asked as she looked to the blonde.

"When I did some digging on these bitches, it said something about them feasting on flesh right?" Kendall said as she glanced around.

"Yeah… They seem drawn to abilities too, when they encountered me in the woods they were fast, and when they smelled me, they said I was delicious" Dolls said as he glanced from Wynonna, who wore a frown knowing that was the day he was coming to save her.

Dolls then looked towards the blonde, appearing to piece together what she was saying.

"How fast did you say they were?" Kendall asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Pretty damn quick…" Dolls said with a smirk.

"Think they could outrun a wolf?" Kendall asked with a grin.

"I doubt it," Dolls said as he grabbed the property lay out from the blonde.

"Hold up, Kendall are you seriously suggesting you somehow lure those two out of the house and get them to chase you?" Nicole asked in concern.

"Yeah Kendall, we don't want you risking your life helping us," Waverly said with a frown, "I mean these bitches are no joke."

"They also are one seal away from the demon Clootie coming back to grace us with his presence…" Wynonna said as she pursed her lips.

"Okay, let me put your fears to rest, I am not letting two floating bitches in black catch me," Kendall said with a snort, as if the idea of those two creatures catching her was a joke, "Trust me, a wolf is faster than any supernatural force. They won't even get near me and once they figure out what I am, they'll be dying for a snack. Once they follow me, that leaves the house open."

"If we can get them out of the house, Nicole and Waverly, you two can check the house and Wynonna and I can cut off the widows if we find a rally point in the woods," Dolls said as he pointed to an area on the property map, "Kendall if you can get them to chase you through the woods and come back around to this point, Wynonna and I can head there after we confirm the Gardner's are the widows and then corner them."

"And if Jeremy gets the serum to prevent the paralytic, even if something does happen their stank breath won't work and we will have the upper hand on them. All I need is a clean shot," Wynonna said with a smile.

"That's actually… Not a bad plan," Nicole said with a nod.

"I agree," Waverly said with a smile.

"How close do you two dogs need to be to confirm they're the widows?" Wynonna asked with a smirk.

"With pup over here, we will need to get kind of close… Here, if we come out of the woods on the opposite side of the house we can sneak close enough since there is no window, then if it is them, I can get their attention and shift and hopefully the chase will be on," Kendall said as she examined the map.

"We can post up at the front of the property on the south-west corner that way we can keep an eye out. I'll bring the rifle in case something goes wrong, it won't kill them but it can stun them enough to give you time to get out," Dolls said as he looked at the map.

"I think it sounds pretty solid. The sooner these bitches get put down the better, we can't let them find that seal," Wynonna said with a sigh as she brought her hand to her belly.

"We won't let them," Waverly said with a smile towards her sister, "As soon as Jeremy has the serum, we can execute the plan. Confirm they are the widows, get them to chase Kendall, Nicole and I search the house, while Wynonna and Dolls go to cut off Kendall and the Widows to get the shot."

"Jeremy has the serum done!" Jeremy yelled excitedly as he came bursting through the door holding up a bag, "I did it! I am a genius! Please, hold your applause!"

The group all looked at Jeremy with raised eyebrows.

"Right… No applause then…" Jeremy said as he cleared his throat and put the bag on the table, "Here you go, shots of anti-paralytic that will prevent the Widow's venom from having any effect!"

"Nice," Wynonna said as she picked up one of the vials from the bag and nodded to Jeremy, who grinned with pride at the Heir's acknowledgement.

Dolls, Nicole, Waverly, and Kendall followed suit each picking up a vial.

"Do we think our plan is solid?" Wynonna asked as she looked at Dolls.

"Solid as we are going to get… If anything happens and we can't kill them today, at least we will confirm that the Gardner's are the Widows." Dolls said as he looked towards the blonde, "If they chase you and anything happens, you need to let us know so that we can get back to the house and get Nicole and Waverly out before the Widows come back."

"We need a signal or something because I'll be damned if Waverly be in that house and those bitches pop up and we are frolicking in the woods and can't get back and get them out," Wynonna said in a dangerous tone. Everyone there knew the Heir would slaughter anyone who came near her baby sister.

"Nicole…" Kendall said as she glanced to her sister, "When I howled yesterday… Did it do anything? Did you feel different?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to really explain it… It's like I could feel what you were feeling when you howled, like I knew what you were trying to say…" Nicole said as she looked at her sister, trying to see where this conversation was going.

"Her eyes turned red," Waverly said as he looked at the blonde.

"Good…" Kendall said with a wide grin before looking away from Nicole and Waverly and focusing back on Wynonna and Dolls, "If her eyes turned red when I howled, she will be able to hear me howl from miles away… A little distance in the woods is nothing. As long as Nicole and Waverly are together in that house, if anything happens, I'll howl and Nicole will know exactly what is going on and she can get them out of there…"

"How?" Wynonna asked as she looked at the blonde.

"Wolves can communicate through a howl…" Dolls said as he looked at the blonde for confirmation he was right, "If Kendall is running and one of the Widows breaks away, they both leave or…" Dolls said as he cleared his throat.

"Or if they catch you…" Nicole said as her sister looked over to her and gave a reassuring smile.

"Which they won't," Kendall said confidently, "But essentially… I can tell Nicole exactly what is going on, she will know if one or both of them are coming back."

"And if she hears it, she can get us out of there," Waverly said as she nodded.

"And is there some kind of morese code so we will know what the hell is going on?" Wynonna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Kendall rolled her eyes and grinned, "How about for you two… I howl once, that means one of the bitches broke away and isn't behind me anymore, two howls means they're not taking the bait and they aren't chasing me anymore."

"I can handle that," Wynonna said with a nod, "So… What do you say we go hunting this evening ladies and gentleman?"

"Let's end these hoe bags," Waverly said with a smile to her sister.

"I love it when you get feisty baby girl," Wynonna said with a smile back to Waverly.

Wynonna then looked over at Nicole and Kendall giving a sly grin and saying, "Release the hounds…"

Nicole and Kendall grinned at each other and the 5 headed out.

"Okay! I'll wait here with Doc! Wait he is here right? Come find me when you're done! BE SAFE!" Jeremy called out after the group as he waved.


	8. Chapter 8

The SUV's arrived about a half mile from the Gardner's driveway and pulled down a gravel road so that they were unable to be seen from the highway. The two vehicles parked and the 5 of them got out, meeting between the two vehicles for final instructions.

Waverly walked over hand in hand with Nicole, it was winter so the weather was piercing through her thick jacket, but what surprised the Earp was that the redheads hands felt hot through the gloves she wore.

"Baby, your hands are burning up, are you okay?" Waverly asked quietly as she stopped and faced her girlfriend with concern, glancing over to see if the other 3 were occupied.

Wynonna, Dolls, and Kendall were standing in a circle looking over the lay out of the property for a final time, discussing the route through the woods Kendall would run and where Dolls and Wynonna would be posted up for their ambush.

"I actually feel warm, but good," Nicole said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad one of us is warm," Waverly said with a shiver.

Nicole grinned lovingly and then took off her thick winter coat and draped it around Waverly's shoulders.

"Baby no! It's freezing outside and without your jacket you're in a long sleeve shirt and vest and your super cute little beanie on your head…" Waverly said as she snuggled into her girlfriend's jacket, secretly grateful for the extra warmth, "That is not nearly enough clothing for this kind of weather!"

"Waves, I'm fine," Nicole said as she leaned down and kissed Waverly's forehead, "I think it's another part of me adjusting to the changes, Kendall said my body temperature was going to rise and from watching what she walks around in, it doesn't seem like I'll be needing my jacket very much anymore."

Waverly glanced over at the blonde, who was still talking to Wynonna and Dolls. Kendall was wearing ripped jeans and had on an old long sleeve shirt of Nicole's that appeared to be from a softball camp Nicole must have gone to in high school, nothing like the rest of them who were all wearing stocking caps (beanies), heavy winter coats, and winter boots.

"Okay but still, you know I worry about you, a lot…" Waverly said softly as she put her arms through the sleeves of Nicole's jacket.

"I know baby," Nicole said, giving a grin to the brunette, "But I promise I am fine… Plus, we both know that the one and only thing my amazing girlfriend can't handle is the cold. I feel warm… Actually I feel better without my jacket on right now."

Waverly leaned up and put her gloved hands on Nicole's cheeks, "Honey your face is burning up… Are you sure you feel okay? Your sister did say that you would have fevers spontaneously happening with your temperature changes."

"I promise I'm okay Waves," Nicole said as she allowed her hands to cover Waverly's gently and leaned down placing a lingering soft kiss on the brunette's lips, "I feel warm, but it feels good. It's probably just a low grade fever while my body starts trying to figure out how to adjust to everything."

"Okay, well…" Waverly said as she leaned her forehead against the red heads, "Thank you for being my knight in shining armor and giving me your jacket."

"Of course, anything for you," Nicole said sweetly, earning another soft kiss from her girlfriend.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Wynonna growled from her conversation with Dolls and Kendall, "You two can suck face later, get over here and go over everything with us!"

Waverly and Nicole rolled their eyes but complied with the Heirs request.

"Thank you," Wynonna said with an eye-roll.

"So everyone knows the plan?" Dolls asked as he raised an eyebrow to the couple.

"I wait with you and Wynonna while Nicole and Kendall go around through the woods to the side of the house with no window, they confirm if the Gardner's are the Widows and if they are…" Waverly said as she glanced to her girlfriend.

Nicole immediately stepped in, continuing the explanation of the plan, "Then Kendall goes to the back of the house and gets their attention, then shifts and takes off into the woods running a long path that will cut back to where you and Wynonna are waiting…"

Waverly quickly smirked and proceeded to pick up where her girlfriend left off, "While you and Wynonna are heading to the ambush place in the woods, I run towards the house and Nicole and I check out the basement and start looking around to see what we can find…"

"And if I hear Kendall howl and one of the Widows has broken off from their chase, Waverly and I get the hell out of the house and meet back over here at the SUV's and wait for you," Nicole said as she raised an eyebrow.

Dolls, Wynonna and Kendall looked a little surprised and impressed that the two were able to ramble off the plan, considering they didn't think the two had even been paying attention.

"What?" Waverly said as she looked around the group, "We can multi-task."

Nicole grinned and put her arm around Waverly's shoulders.

"Yeah shove your tongues down each others throats and still focus on what you're supposed to do in a life or death shit show of a plan, that's super reassuring," Wynonna said with a shake of her head.

"So we know the game plan. If anything goes wrong, we get out and meet here. Kendall, you're going to need to be on point. If anything happens," Dolls said looking at the blonde.

"I'll let you know. Give me some credit lizard boy," Kendall said with an eye roll.

"AH-HA!" Wynonna said as she pointed to Dolls excitedly, "So you are a lizard?!"

"I'm not a lizard!" Dolls said with a glare towards Kendall.

"Well, close enough," Kendall said with a chuckle.

"ANYWAY…" Dolls said as he grabbed the anti-paralytic vials from his SUV.

"So need to continue this conversation later…" Wynonna whispered as she leaned over to Kendall who nodded.

Dolls grabbed the anti-paralytic vials from the SUV and passed one out to each of them.

"Bottoms up…" Wynonna grumbled as everyone tossed the vials back, the Heir making a gagging face after and sticking out her tongue.

"Alright… Let's go," Dolls said as he gave a respectful nod to Kendall and started walking down the gravel road.

"Be careful," Waverly said as she got on her tip toes and placed a quick kiss on Nicole's cheek.

"I'll see you soon," Nicole said with a grin as she watched her girlfriend jog to catch up to Dolls.

Kendall had already turned and was walking through the wood line slowly, marking the trees as she went, which Nicole assumed was to make it easier to find the SUV on their way back. Nicole went to follow her but was stopped when she felt a firm grip on her arm.

Nicole turned and saw Wynonna had a hand on her.

"Nicole…" Wynonna said in a low voice, "If anything happens…"

"If I hear even the slightest noise that could indicate the Widows are coming back, I'll get her out of there," Nicole said with determination in her eyes, "I promise… I won't let anything happen to our girl."

"I trust you," Wynonna said with a stern gaze and slight nod, "Don't let anything happen to you either… Kinda nice having you around."

Nicole gave a genuine smile and nod before feeling Wynonna let go of her and then the Heir was walking away from her to go after Dolls and Waverly.

Nicole turned and followed her sister through the woods. Kendall had stopped and was kneeling down in the snow about 50 feet into the woods. Nicole walked over and kneeled down beside the blonde.

"What is it?" Nicole asked as she looked at the small spec of blood that was on the snow.

"What kind of blood is this?" Kendall asked as she glanced to her sister.

"What?" Nicole said in confusion.

"We have to get you to decipher the difference between scents," Kendall said as she glanced over to her sister, "Right now you're experiencing changes with your body, and part of that will be the heightened sense of smell. You need to learn how to separate the odors so you know what they are."

"This is a tiny spec of blood though Kendall and who knows how long it has been here, how could I get a scent off that? I don't even know how to get my sense of smell to focus, it just… happens. I can't turn it on and off," Nicole said as she frowned.

"Not yet…" Kendall said with a grin as she put her hand on Nicole's shoulder, "You can't control it yet, but you will pup. You're smart, you're strong, and you're a Haught. You can do this and you can control ALL of your abilities, you just need to learn how to do it. Which is why you have me…"

Nicole gave a slight smile and nodded, "What do I do first?"

"Find out what direction the wind is coming from," Kendall said as she closed her eyes and felt the wind softly hitting her face, "Close your eyes, feel where the wind is coming from and position yourself so that the scent from the blood blows towards you…"

Nicole followed her sister's instructions and felt the breeze hitting her face and leaned further down, closer to the spec of blood.

"Good…" Kendall said leaning back with her eyes now open and watching her sister, "Take slow deep breaths… You can smell the trees… Nature… But there is another smell here, a smell that isn't supposed to be in the woods… Focus on that."

Nicole did as her sister instructed and began taking slow deep breaths. "I smell it…" Nicole said softly as she opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"What do you smell…" Kendall said as she looked into the red eyes of her little sister.

"Blood… Human blood…" Nicole said in a low voice. The red head was well aware that her eyes were probably red, and began of feeling uncomfortable about them. As if she could sense her sister's discomfort, Kendall reached over and placed her hand on Nicole's shoulder, causing the red head to look at her.

Kendall kept eye contact with Nicole and shifted her eyes from their usual brown to the deep gold eyes of her Alpha, offering a firm nod to her younger sister

"Good Nikky," Kendall said as she glanced back down, "You're right… It's human blood. Are you sure you are ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Nicole said as she looked back at her sister, "I need to learn this… I-I want to learn this."

Kendall gave a genuine smile and squeezed Nicole's shoulder tightly as the sisters stood up, "I'll help you through this. You'll learn pup. Come on, we have about a 5 minute walk until the wood line reaches the house."

Nicole nodded and walked beside her sister, the two scanning the area making sure they didn't see any threats.

Nicole glanced at her older sister, who was looking around the woods and appearing to be on high alert. Nicole couldn't help but notice that Kendall's eyes were remaining their Alpha yellow.

"Why are your eyes still yellow?" Nicole asked quietly.

"Why are yours still red?" Kendall asked back in a whisper, offering a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I-I have no clue, I can't really… I don't know… Why are they?" Nicole asked in confusion.

"Well one, you're a pup who is starting to really transition into your wolf and your body is altering its physiology so controlling your eye color will take time," Kendall said as she continued walking quietly, "Reason two, the change in the eye color is the most basic of our shifting abilities and is the precursor to all other abilities we have because of our wolf. Our eye color will shift when we are accessing parts of our wolf, because it's like the cover of our book… I don't know if that's really the best example but… It's the part of our wolf that appears so easily because it's the forefront of what we are. When you are actively trying to focus your senses or access parts of your wolf, your eyes will shift."

"So by focusing on separating the senses with the blood, I tapped in to a part of my wolf, which will cause my eyes to shift," Nicole said as she nodded her head, taking in all the information.

"Yeah, it happens to all of us pup, which is why my eyes are yellow," Kendall said as she glanced towards her sister, "I'm listening to every sound in the woods right now, I'm sniffing the air as it goes by, and I'm looking all around us… I'm using my wolf to do that. Remember the first stage of shifting I showed you?"

"Yeah," Nicole said as she looked at her sister.

Kendall offered a small smile showing her canines that were down. Nicole grinned and nodded.

"When do I get the teeth?" Nicole said with a smirk.

"Your day will come pup, I can't say for sure when it will happen but your eyes are shifting pretty quick so I'm sure it will be soon," Kendall said as she pointed towards a wood pile at the edge of the property, approximately 30 yards from the house.

Kendall nodded to Nicole, indicating for her sister to come squat beside her.

"They had a longer walk than we did, we can't make a move until we see them," Nicole whispered as she looked around.

Kendall nodded and studied the house and took slow deep breaths.

"Your eyes have been red since you smelled the blood, which means you are still accessing your wolf, work on focusing on the 3 basic parts of our wolf's ability. Your scent, your sight, and your hearing… Just like I did on the walk here, listen out for them, try to pick up on scents and separating them to figure out what each one is and look around… Your eye sight when you are a wolf is far better than that of a human."

"Yeah I figured that one out earlier, the night vision came in handy," Nicole said as she followed her sister's instructions and looked around to survey the property.

"You were able to see in the dark?" Kendall asked in genuine surprise.

"Yeah, that is part of it… Right?" Nicole asked as she glanced at her sister.

"Yeah…" Kendall said as she nodded and went back to looking at the side of the house, "Most wolves don't get their night vision until after their first change, looks like you're ahead of the game Nikky. Enough talking… Work on what I said."

Nicole went back to looking around and was taking slow deep breaths, mimicking her sister's actions, trying to focus on all the different smells circling in the breeze. Nicole closed her eyes and inhaled, instantly recognizing the smell of Waverly's perfume.

Kendall had stopped surveying the land and was watching her sister curiously. Nicole sniffed several times, her eyes still closed, and her head turned towards her left so it was facing the edge of the property.

"They're here…" Nicole said with a smile as she opened her eyes and looked on the far edge of the property just to her left. Nicole realized that her sister was not exaggerated in saying that the vision when in her wolf was exceptional. Nicole could see Waverly and Wynonna huddled together behind a large tree, while Dolls knelt down low near a fallen tree getting his rifle up and facing towards the house.

Kendall looked to where Nicole was looking and gave a breathless laugh, "You had your eyes closed, so I know you didn't see them first…"

"Waverly's perfume…" Nicole said absent-mindedly as she kept her gaze on the 3 across the open field.

Kendall shook her head and smiled as she looked at her sister, "Okay Romeo, you impressed me but now but the love struck puppy act on hold… It's show time."

Nicole tore her gaze away from her girlfriend and looked at her sister with a serious face and offered a nod.

"Where are they?" Waverly whispered as she looked around with her binoculars and peered behind one side of the large tree that she and her sister were behind.

"I don't know, they're walking on foot through the woods, it might take them a little longer to get in position?" Wynonna whispered back as she peeked out behind the other side of the tree sporting her own pair of binoculars.

Dolls was prone out on the snow with his rifle stabilized on the fallen tree and was using his scope to search for the Haught sisters on the opposite side of the field where they were supposed to come out at.

"There, they are coming out from the wood pile on the far side of the property just to the right of the house," Dolls whispered as he slowed his breathing

Both Earp sisters whipped their binoculars out and spotted the two Haught sisters crouched low and quickly moving in the open field to the side of the house where they would be out of sight from the main windows of the house.

"I swear I will never get use to their eyes looking like that…" Wynonna said softly as she watched the sisters get right up to the house.

"Damn she looks good," Waverly whispered as she clenched her jaw.

Dolls and Wynonna rolled their eyes but didn't comment. From where the trio was positioned on the front left corner of the property, they were able to see when the sisters reached the side of the house and pressed their bodies against it.

Nicole and Kendall both leaned against the side of the house and were sniffing the air.

Kendall wrinkled her nose and shook her head as if she smelled something disgusting. Nicole looked at Kendall with confusion, not smelling the same thing as her sister.

Kendall took a deep breath and steadied herself. Truth be told, the blonde was able to pick up on the scent before they reached the wood pile they hid behind. Kendall knew that with Nicole's body changing and her senses growing, it would be harder for Nicole to pick out the scent from far away.

With the Widows being a demonic force, some wolves wouldn't be able to smell them out at all, but the Haught blood line had strengths beyond any ordinary werewolf. Although it was apparent that Nicole's abilities were coming in quickly and the red head was certainly proving to be powerful, no young wolf would be able to smell something supernatural from afar so Kendall sucked it up and decided this teaching lesson was one they would do up close and personal.

Kendall fought to settle her stomach and then turned to her sister and leaned in and whispered, "Deep breaths pup, remember the blood, take deep breaths and see what kind of scent is coming from the house."

Nicole nodded and focused herself on deep inhales and taking in the odors all around her. _I smell the pine trees from the woods, freshly cut cedar, Waverly's perfume, melting snow, and… WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Nicole thought as her eyes shot open wide and she fell to her knees covering her nose and her mouth.

Kendall kneeled beside her sister quickly grabbing Nicole and pulling her back close to the house.

"Nic, are you okay?!" Kendall whispered as she held her sister.

"I'm going to barf!" Nicole said quietly.

Kendall suppressed a laugh and rolled her eyes as she let go of her sister and peeked around the corner of the house.

"What the hell is that smell? God it's awful…" Nicole said as she leaned forward in the snow and was trying hard to not vomit in the snow.

"That pup…" Kendall said as she looked back to her sister and grinned, "Is the Widows."

Wynonna, Waverly and Dolls watched Nicole fall to her knees looking like she was going to puke everywhere and Kendall quickly at her sister's side before they saw the blonde attempting to hide a laugh.

"Guess that's the confirmation we needed," Waverly said as she watched her girlfriend glare at the blonde.

"I can only imagine how much of that nasty ass widow stank your girlfriend just inhaled with her dog nose," Wynonna said as she snorted in quiet laughter.

Dolls was even grinning at this point.

Waverly, not taking her eyes off of Nicole, lifted her foot and gave Wynonna a light kick in the side of her leg.

"Be nice, she's learning," Waverly said with a little smirk.

"She's going to hurl," Wynonna said as she let the binoculars fall from her eyes, "You know this is a little funny."

"A little," Waverly said as she glanced at her sister with a smirk, "I feel a little bad for her… Then I also feel like it's kind of comical."

"When we see Kendall take off with the Widows, we will make sure they follow her into the woods then we will head out to cut them off, Waverly as soon as the Widows are out of sight and in the woods you and Nicole search the basement. If you don't find anything get out of there and meet back at the cars," Dolls said as he glanced up to the Earp sisters then went back to looking down the sight on his rifle.

"Got it boss," Waverly whispered as she went back to looking through her binoculars at her pitifully sick looking girlfriend.

"You knew it was going to smell like that, didn't you…" Nicole said with a glare.

"I smelled that half way in the woods, but you need the experience… Glad you picked up the scent," Kendall said with a wink as she helped her sister up.

"I hate you," Nicole said as she shook her head, trying to get the stench from her nostrils.

"Everyone has to learn how to work the wolf scent little one, you just so happened to get a lesson on Supernatural beings that smell like death," Kendall said as she patted her sister's shoulder, "Okay pup, we know it's them so I'm going to go around back and get their attention and shift, when you see them follow me into the woods, find Waverly and search the house."

Nicole seemed to refocus on the task at hand and offered a firm nod in understanding.

"Nikky," Kendall said in a serious tone, "Be alert and use your senses… Listen for me, and if you hear me howl, get Waverly and the hell out of there."

"Okay…" Nicole said with another nod, "Hey… Did you bring a blanket or something? I mean… Aren't you going to rip your clothes?"

"Uh…" Kendall said as she looked down, "No… But there should be one in the SUV, I'll just wait to shift back when I get to the car and throw the blanket on and you can drive."

"You're not ripping that shirt. That's one of my favorites," Nicole said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious right now?" Kendall asked wide eyed, "Nikky! It's a damn shirt!"

"You made me use my new found wolf nose to huff rotten Widow ass from literal hell," Nicole said, standing in her stern position, "Plus, you borrowed my clothes this morning when you wolfed out and I love those jeans and that shirt! I've had it for like 10 years!"

"I hate you," Kendall grumbled as she took off the shirt Nicole had given her.

"Payback's a bitch big sis," Nicole said with a smirk.

"Uhhhh…" Dolls said as he cleared his throat and looked away from the sights.

"Dinner and a show? What in the actual fuck?" Wynonna gawked as she watched the blonde stripping off her clothes.

"That's one of Nicole's favorite shirts," Waverly said as she chuckled, "When Kendall wolfs out she'll rip all her clothes."

"Nicole is making her sister strip down and go lure the Widows out of the house, in the snow, because she doesn't want to get her clothes ripped?" Wynonna said in astonishment as she glanced over to her sister.

Waverly chuckled and shrugged, "I mean it could also be payback for Kendall making her get a nice nose full of that Widow stink, but I would be willing to bet it's because that's one of her favorite shirts."

"Nicole Haught, you savage… I fucking love it" the Heir said as she returned the binoculars to her eyes and watched a very annoyed and naked blonde hand over the last garment to the red head. "Her sister does have a pretty banging body though."

"Must run in the family," Waverly said quietly to herself, of course Dolls heard and he remained silent but couldn't resist a dramatic eye roll and sigh.

Nicole smirked and watched her very naked sister stomp out in the yard so she was standing in front of the sliding glass door that faced the back yard of the residence.

"HEY BITCHES IN BLACK!" Kendall yelled loudly at the house, "HEY! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!"

Kendall gave a quick glance over to the wood line where she knew Dolls, Wynonna and Waverly were at, and then looked over to her sister who was peeking from behind the side of the house.

Kendall took several steps forward towards the back of the house and took a deep breath before crouching and lifting her head back up with fiery yellow eyes, prominent canines barred, and her nose and cheek bones now flushed together.

"She totally does look like some shit off _Teen Wolf_ …" Nicole mumbled to herself as she watched her sister carefully, "Beta stage…"

Kendall slowly stood up and threw her hands out, showing the long and sharp claws now protruding from her fingers, and let out a powerful roar that seemed to shake the house.

Nicole's eyes beamed a brighter red and she instinctively went down to one knee and held her breath as she looked up at her sister.

When the long and loud roar ended, Kendal was panting as she starred down the house.

The back door suddenly opened and out came Widow Mercedes and Widow Beth.

"Well, well, well…" Widow Mercedes said as she and her sister walked down the back porch steps and were now maybe 15 yards from the blonde, "What do we have here?"

"You little wolf, smell…" Widow Beth said as she took a deep breath and grinned wickedly, "Beyond delicious."

"What does the little hell hound princess want?" Mercedes asked calmly as she crossed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You bitches were looking for a 3rd seal right?" Kendall asked with a grin.

Mercedes and Beth both went from a taunting and uncaring attitude to immediately tense and enraged.

"What do you know DOG?!" Mercedes spat out, her eyes darkening.

"I know you'll never get it," Kendall said as she growled low.

"YOU WILL TELL US WHERE IT IS!" Beth yelled angrily.

"Oh honey, I can promise you I won't," Kendall said smugly.

"We are going to devour you hell hound!" Widow Mercedes screamed.

"I would love to see you try bitches," Kendall said with a growl as she turned and started running in the snow and after several step the blonde jumped forward and swiftly shifted into her large golden wolf.

Widow Mercedes and Beth both let out blood curdling screams and immediately rushed forward chasing after the blonde wolf who was running quickly towards the woods on all fours.

The Widows desperate need for the 3rd seal won out on the logic of a young wolf taunting them at their house and the chase was on.

"Let's go!" Dolls said as he stood up and took off through the woods.

"Be safe baby girl!" Wynonna said loudly as she turned to chase after Dolls, the Heir made sure to give her sister a swift slap on the ass on her way by, "Meet us after you two search the house!"

Waverly jumped at her sister's departure and quickly took off towards the house and laid eyes on Nicole as the redhead peered around the corner and waved to her.

Once Waverly was close enough, she heard Nicole say, "I found a cellar door over here!"

"Okay!" Waverly said as she followed her girlfriend around to the side.

Once they got to the door Waverly reached down and tried opening it but quickly realized it was locked, while tugging at the door Waverly realized her girlfriend wasn't helping trying to open it but rather looking down at the door and sniffing.

"Nicole? What is it?" Waverly asked as she looked from her girlfriend down to the cellar door.

Nicole was staring at the door intently with her red eyes beaming, "I can smell something in there…"

Waverly looked confused and cautiously asked, "What can you smell?"

Nicole looked to her girlfriend with worried red eyes, "Death…"

"Oh God…" Waverly mumbled quickly before she looked around to see if there was any sign of the Widows return. "Come on, help me open it, we don't have much time and we have to see what is down there!"


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole grabbed the handle of the cellar door and the two pulled with everything they had, but the door wasn't budging. Waverly went into panic mode, throwing her arms up.

"Damnit! What do we do?! What do we do?! Maybe there is an axe or something over at the wood pile?! Ahhhhh!" Waverly said as she started looking around for something they could use to break the door.

"Waves I-" Nicole started but was cut off by Waverly rushing over to the wood pile in frantic search for an axe.

Nicole let her girlfriend run off and refocused back on the door, _Kendall said something about being stronger and more durable, I might as well try to break it… Maybe I can dive into it?_ Nicole thought as she took a deep breath and walked back back away from the door. Nicole took a deep breath and then got a running start as she lowered her body and dove forward at the door.

Nicole hit the door full force and the impact splintered the wood, causing the redhead to go tumbling down the steps with a loud thump.

"Oh God…" Nicole groaned as she slowly pushed herself off the ground, "That hurt a lot more than I thought…"

Nicole stood up and slowly started stumbling back over towards the opening and up the steps to tell Waverly she had made it inside.

"Waves I got-AHHHH!" Nicole said as she was cut off by the sight of Waverly running towards the cellar door with an axe held high above her head and screaming "hiya".

Realizing Waverly's momentum was carrying her girlfriend and the axe straight towards her, Nicole quickly ducked back down and lost her footing, falling back down the steps and landing on her back.

"Oh my God baby!" Waverly said in shock as she lowered the axe and hurried down the stairs, "Baby are you okay?!"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm good," Nicole said as the brunette helped her to her feet.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know you were able to break the door! My bad!" Waverly said with a guilty grin.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting my girlfriend to turn into a lumberjack," Nicole said as she rubbed her side trying to alleviate some of the pain.

"Sorry," Waverly whispered as she looked around the dark room, "Okay we need a light… Found one!"

Waverly reached up and pulled on the string, causing a single bulb to illuminate the cellar area. The sight that greeted the two women caused them both to gasp and jump back with fear.

Kendall was racing through the woods on all fours, she could hear the Widows taunting her as she ran and could smell their pungent odor.

"We're going to skin you alive hound!" Widow Mercedes yelled out with a wicked laugh.

"You'll be a delicious snack!" Widow Beth screamed as she attempted to speed up and get the blonde.

Kendall barked but didn't waste her time to turn and look, the Widows were faster than she anticipated, but not fast enough to catch her.

Dolls and Wynonna hurried to the area where they instructed Kendall to bring the Widows through.

"Here should be good," Dolls panted out as he looked for a thick tree to perch behind while they waited.

"Yeah… Fine…" Wynonna said out of breath as she wiped her brow.

"You okay?" Dolls said as he looked towards the Heir.

"Me? Oh yeah, just peachy. Running through the woods with this big stomach that contains a tiny human while having to pee is just what I wanted to do with my day," Wynonna said as she rolled her eyes, "God I want a cheeseburger…"

"Yeah well I will get you one when we're done," Dolls said with a grin, "For now, post up behind this tree and I'll go across and we set up until Kendall comes through with the Widows. Be alert and listening, if you hear one howl it means one of the widows has broken off, if you hear two then we need to get back to Waverly and Haught."

"Roger that boss man," Wynonna said with a mock salute as she leaned against the tree, Peacemaker in hand.

"Oh holy shit balls on fire what the hell is that?!" Waverly whispered as she grabbed Nicole's arm.

"I… I don't know…" Nicole whispered back.

"Can you smell it?!" Waverly asked hesitantly, never removing her eyes from the skinless bodies in front of them.

Nicole turned and looked at Waverly with her eyes as wide as they would go, "Are you serious?!"

"YES!" Waverly said with a nod, "Nicole you're a wolf and you need to practice your smells so… Go!"

"You're just saying that because you don't want to go near it!" Nicole groaned as she gave her girlfriend an eye roll.

"Yeah well that too… We don't have a lot of time sweetie so, chop chop!" Waverly said as she gave the redhead a slight push forward.

Nicole crouched down and looked at the two skinless bodies in front of her and attempted to not get sick at the sight before her. Nicole leaned further towards the figure on the left and took a deep breath and shook her head immediately.

"One is dead…" Nicole said lowly to Waverly before the redhead leaned to the right. Waverly cautiously walked over and kneeled down beside her girlfriend to examine the skinless bodies.

"What about the other one?" Waverly asked quietly.

Nicole couldn't get an exact scent from the figure on the right so she leaned closer and took another deep breath.

"Mercedes?" Nicole said as she scrunched her brow and tilted her head to look at the body.

At the sound of her name, the skinless body of the real Mercedes lunged up off the floor and the hand reached out and grabbed Nicole by the arm and let out a muffled scream, causing both Waverly and Nicole to yell in horror back at the figure.

"AH! Mercedes?! HOLY SHIT!" Nicole said as she tried to steady her racing heart.

"Oh Mercedes! It's okay, we're here and we got you! We're going to get you out of here! Oh shit… Oh damn! Okay, Nicole… Get her to the SUV and put her in the back!" Waverly said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not leaving you here," Nicole said as she moved to try to lift the body of Mercedes.

"Go! We haven't heard Kendall howl and we don't know what else they have been keeping down here or who else they have done this too! I can't carry her Nicole! Please!" Waverly said frantically as she looked at Nicole in desperation.

"If I hear Kendall I'll be out of here and head to you baby but please, just trust me…" Waverly said with pleading eyes, "Go and take her to the SUV while I clear the rest of down here..."

"Okay... Okay…" Nicole said with a quick head nod as she leaned down and scooped the body up from the floor, the muffled sound of crying coming from Mercedes.

Nicole looked at Waverly with her red eyes, "I'm coming back for you."

"I know," Waverly said with a loving grin, "Go…"

Nicole nodded and ran up the stairs with Mercede's body in her arms. As soon as the red head was out of sight Waverly frantically started checking around the rest of the cellar trying to see if there was anything else the Widows had hidden or any other bodies.

Waverly saw several boxes that were stacked and as she started rummaging through them, she realized that the outside of the boxes was labeled. The bottom box had the words, "Diaries/Journals" written on them. Waverly couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut telling her that there was something inside that box that would help stop the Widows and Demon Clootie from resurrecting. Waverly began lifting the numerous boxes that were in the way, trying to hurry and get to that bottom box.

Kendall was weaving in and out of the trees as fast as her four legs would carry her, the widows a reasonable distance behind her, as she ducked behind a tree the Widows lost sight of her.

"Wait…" Widow Mercedes growled as she grabbed Beth's arm tightly.

"What sister?! I'm hungry, bitchy, and I need to kill!" Widow Beth snapped back.

"Why would the wolf show up? Why would she lure us out? That hound isn't stupid…" Widow Mercedes said as she glared at her sister.

Widow Beth gave an exaggerated eye roll as she sighed, "She isn't alone… I hate dogs…"

"You go to the house, I'll catch the dog," Widow Mercedes said as she went to move forward.

"What? No fair!" Widow Beth hissed as she grabbed the other woman's arm.

"You'll get to eat the stupid mutt, just go!" Widow Mercedes growled as she ripped her arm free and rushed forward as she continued down the wooded path she last saw the blonde. As she rounded a corner she saw the wolf hunched down and waiting, the blonde offered a growl as Widow Mercedes hissed and the chase continued.

"Stupid bitch," Widow said as she turned to return towards the house.

Nicole was sprinting through the woods as fast as she could go, carrying the skinless body in her arms. Nicole was now grateful that Kendall had marked the trees, it made the trip back to the SUV easier. Nicole arrived at the vehicle and was opening the trunk, trying to lay out blankets on the back to place the body on.

"Hang on Mercedes, we are going to get you out of here…" Nicole said softly as she gently placed the body on the blankets. The body was moaning in agony and the sound was heart breaking.

Kendall could hear Widow Mercedes screaming threats at her, but the one thing that the blonde could not see or hear any longer was Widow Beth. Kendall turned her head to try to see if Widow Beth was anywhere near, but all the wolf could see was Widow Mercedes gaining on her rapidly. Kendall thought she could hear the Widows stop and whispering but she was so engulfed in the chase she couldn't make out their words.

Kendall knew that the Widows weren't stupid and that there was a chance they would eventually realize that it would be foolish for a wolf to come alone and lure them out.

 _The other one is heading back to the house…_ Kendall thought as her heart began to race.

Kendall jumped from a large grouping of rocks and landed, raising her head back and howling loudly once.

"Alerting the others are we hell hound?" Mercedes growled as she lunged after the blonde wolf.

Kendall snarled and took off forward again towards the direction Dolls and Wynonna were hiding. She was close to them and even though she was exhausted, she knew as long as she could make it to the Heir they could at least take out one of the Widows… Getting Waverly out of the house was Nicole's job and as much as it pained her, she had to trust that her sister would be okay.

"Was that a howl?!" Wynonna said as she locked eyes with Dolls.

"One… One howl… That means one broke away…" Dolls said back to the Heir, as if knowing what Wynonna was thinking, "Nicole and Waverly will be fine."

"We take out whoever the hell is still behind Kendall and then we are going back to that house," Wynonna said with determination, "These bitches are not winning this shit."

Dolls gave a reassuring smirk and nodded.

Nicole had just finished putting Mercedes body in the trunk and closing it softly when suddenly the sound of Kendall's howl ripped through her body like a train crashing into a wall. Nicole stumbled forward and caught herself by placing her hand on the back of the SUV.

"Waverly…" Nicole gasped as her red eyes narrowed and she let out a primal growl as she pushed off the SUV and took off through the woods back towards the house where Waverly was last seen in the basement.

Back in the basement Waverly was finally down to the last few boxes until she reached the one she was seeking when she heard Kendall's howl.

"Oh shit-balls… Shit, shit, SHIT!" Waverly whispered as she became frantic trying to shove things out of the way to finally grab the box, "Of course it's not light, why would it be light?!" Waverly grunted as she lifted the box up and started towards the stairs.

Waverly walked by Beth's lifeless and skinless body as she headed to the stairs, Waverly couldn't help but pause and frown down at the girl, "I am so sorry Beth…" the brunette whispered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Waverly opened her eyes and headed towards the stairs as fast as she could while carrying the large and heavy box. Waverly made it up the stairs and saw the wood pile that Nicole and Kendall had been hiding behind and immediately started that way so she could head in the woods and towards the cars.

Waverly was moving as fast as her legs could carry her when she felt a pain in her side as she was now flying through the air, the box falling forward and her body tumbling to the ground.

"Well, well, well…" Widow Beth said with a grin as she looked down at the youngest Earp.

"Beth?" Waverly said in surprise, however the evil grin from the woman before her gave her the answer she was looking for, "Not Beth… Who are you? WHAT are you?" Waverly mumbled as she stood up and eyed the woman.

"Hungry… Mostly…" Widow Beth said with an eye roll and frown, "But you… You certainly smell delicious."

"Yeah and currently off the menu," Waverly said as she dove towards her right and grabbed the broken axe handle that she had found earlier by the wood pile. The brunette had seen the handle earlier when she was looking for an axe, thankfully the blade had been taken off so now it was light enough for her to use. Waverly twirled the handle and spun in a circle, now facing the Widow and holding the axe in her right hand above her head as if it was a sword.

"Boo…" Widow Beth said with a scrunch of her nose, "I never did like having to work for my food, but you might be well worth it!" the Widow said with a snarl as she lunged forward grasping her sharp nails at the youngest Earp.

Waverly dodged the swipe and spun as she struck the Widows lower left back hard with the axe handle.

Kendall raced through a small clearing of trees and dove forward off a small cliff of rocks, immediately lowering her body down through the snow and swinging her tail around so she was facing the rock formation growling.

Several seconds later the Widow Mercedes floated down from the rocks and landed gently on the ground.

"ENOUGH DOG!" Widow Mercedes screamed in frustration, "NO MORE GAMES!"

"Aw really? But we were just starting to have some fun…" Wynonna said as she came out from behind the tree and walked forward to stand beside the wolf.

"Good job fur-ball," Wynonna said without taking her eyes off of the Widow, earning a low growl from the wolf beside her.

"I should have known you would be close by," Widow Mercedes said with an evil laugh, "I'll enjoy devouring the Heir and her child!" Widow Mercedes snarled as she lunged forward and hissed, attempting to shoot her paralyzing poison at Wynonna and Kendall.

Mercedes stopped about 10 yards from the pair when she realized that neither of them were falling down or even seeming effected by it.

Kendall's wolf shook her head and let out a loud sneeze as she brought her paw up to wipe her snout.

"Bless you," Wynonna said with a smirk towards the Widow, who now looked outraged.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" the Widow said loudly, "GOD YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Wynonna said with a grin as she raised Peacemaker up at the woman, "Make your peace, bitch."

"You can't kill me with that gun just yet, we can't die by you just yet…" Widow Mercedes said with a grin and evil laugh, "There are rules for those of us who are bound by the seal and you can't kill me Heir… Just like your grandfather couldn't, so go ahead… PULL THE TRIGGER!"

Wynonna scrunched her brow in confusion and starred at the Widow, as if trying to see if she was lying. Wynonna pulled the trigger and instead of hitting the Widow in between the eyes like she normally does, she hit the Widow in the shoulder.

The Widow was pushed back on her left side slightly and looked down at the bullet wound in her shoulder then smiled up at Wynonna, who was standing with her mouth slightly open and Peacemaker lowered just a fraction.

"Your sister is probably dead by now, but don't worry, you'll see her soon… No one will stop us from bringing our husband back!" the Widow growled as she went to lung forward, but was knocked out by Dolls coming from behind her and striking her in the back of the head.

Waverly had dodged the Widow's advances like a professional; all the training with Wynonna and Dolls was truly paying off. Waverly went to back step and swing at the Widow, but her boot slipped in the snow and she lost her balance, opening her side up to a powerful punch from the Widow that knocked her backwards and into the snow; the axe handle falling from her hands.

Waverly had the wind knocked out of her when she smashed into the ground and before she could react, the Widow was straddling her and had her hands wrapped around her neck.

"You won't win this baby Earp!" Widow Beth said with an evil laugh.

The Widow leaned back avoiding the swipes from Waverly's hands. Widow Beth removed her hands from the brunette's neck and grabbed Waverly's arms, digging her fingernails into the other woman's arms hard enough to draw blood from Waverly's wrists.

Widow Beth used her left hand to pin Waverly's hands down in the snow over her head and raised her right hand that had the large metal nails at the end high in the air.

"I'm going to rip your heart out and save it for a snack later!" Widow Beth growled.

Waverly couldn't help herself; she let out a loud scream in fear as the Widow's hand started coming forward quickly, preparing to slice into her.

Waverly suddenly felt the weight of the Widow on her gone and saw a blur of red hair as Nicole tackled the woman off of her and the two went rolling in the snow. Nicole was only a few feet from Waverly and had rolled so that she landed in a crouching position.

Nicole inhaled and released a loud, ear piercing, roar in the direction of Widow Beth, causing the Widow to cover her ears and put her face down in the snow.

Waverly quickly sat up and crawled over to Nicole and placed her hands on the red head's back gently. Nicole kept her gaze on Widow Beth, but reached her right arm back and touched Waverly's upper thigh, moving her thumb slowly in a comforting manner. Waverly could feel Nicole's body moving up and down as the officer panted quietly; the brunette swore she could feel Nicole's heart racing.

Widow Beth landed on her stomach about 10 yards from the couple and lifted her head after the pain in her ears subsided from the roar and was met with a beaming red eyed Nicole looking up at her through the hair that had fallen around the officer's face. Nicole was perched protectively in front of Waverly.

"Why didn't she die?!" Wynonna said as she walked forward holstering Peacemaker.

"I don't know…" Dolls said as he leaned down and put cuffs on the Widow Mercedes tightly, "We will detain her and take her back to the office until we can find out though."

Suddenly the trio heard the faint sound of a woman screaming and then a loud roar coming from the direction of the house.

"WAVERLY!" Wynonna said as she whipped her head around towards the direction of the sounds

Wynonna looked over at the wolf beside her and could see the panic in the blonde's eyes.

"GO! I'll take care of this one!" Dolls yelled at the Heir and the wolf.

Wynonna and Kendall wasted no time as they both began running through the woods.

Nicole stood to her feet and turned slightly so she could glance down at Waverly. The brunette tried to stand up, but quickly fell back into the snow as she felt a pain in her left side from where the Widow had punched her.

Nicole moved so that she was leaning down beside the brunette to check on her, but was stopped from doing anything further when the Widow finally spoke up.

"Theres two of you?" Widow Beth sighed as she pushed herself up off the ground and wiped off her dress.

"Well that's annoying… Stupid mutts… I was just about to eat your girlfriend, she kinda looked in to it if you know what I mean," Widow Beth said with a grin and a wink.

Nicole roared again and this time Waverly was looking up at her girlfriend and saw that now her girlfriend not only had red eyes, but now had two large canine fangs hanging down. Even though Nicole was inches from her when she roared, the noise didn't scare Waverly like it obviously did the Widow, for Waverly the roar was powerful and reassuring; the youngest Earp felt protected.

"Kick her ass baby," Waverly whispered as she looked towards the Widow.

"Bring it on pu-" Widow Beth started but was cut off when Nicole quickly sprinted forward, ramming her with her shoulder and sending the Widow tumbling backwards.

Nicole let out a low growl and smirked as she flashed the Widow her shiny new canine teeth and held her hands out at her side, clenching her fingers and realizing that her normally short nails had now morphed into thick, sharp, and dangerous black claws.

"Well, you're a little faster than I thought… You must be a new hound," Beth grunted as she stood up quickly, "God, I really do hate dogs!" The Widow snarled as she raced forward back at Nicole.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole was surprised by the fact that she could feel her canines protruding and was sporting sharp claws. Based on what Kendall had taught her, this was the first stage of a wolf shifting, and damn did it feel good. Nicole felt powerful, strong, and ready to draw blood from the Widow in front of her for hurting the woman she loved.

The Widow threw a punch towards the red head, one that Nicole quickly dodged. The red head threw her right hand out and used her claws to slice at Beth's side, electing a scream from the Widow. Beth made a quick recovery as she spun around and used her elbow and thrust it backwards, hitting Nicole's right eye.

Beth tried to strike Nicole's face again, but the red head was able to dodge it yet again. Nicole moved swiftly and threw her right fist up striking the other woman across the face with full force. Widow Beth recovered then moved and made a quick swipe with her metal nails, lightly cutting Nicole's side.

Widow Beth hissed as she moved forward, grabbing Nicole by the front of her shirt and exhaled in an attempt to use her paralyzing venom to subdue the red head. The Widow stopped her breath and was met with a smirk from Nicole.

"Surprise bitch!" Waverly yelled as she smacked the Widow in the back of the head with the axe handle, causing Beth to let go of Nicole and stumble backwards, clenching her head tightly in pain.

"Nice hit babe," Nicole said with a grin as she raised her hand and got a high five from the brunette as Waverly walked back to her side.

"Thank you sweetie pie," Waverly said with a wink as she dropped the axe handle and went back to holding her side, clearly in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Widow Beth screamed in frustration.

"Trust me, that paralyzing shit got real old real fast," Waverly said with a glare towards the Widow as she tried to breathe slowly, the pain in her ribs intensifying. Waverly went to move but the pain sent her down to her knees.

Nicole was quick at her side as she helped Waverly sit back in the snow, the Widow then speaking and drawing their attention.

"You will die, you ALL will die!" Beth screamed as she rubbed the back of her head, "When my husband comes back, he is going to slaughter you all! And you Waverly, oh trust me, I'll make sure he takes his time with you! You stupid girl, YOU'RE NOT EVEN AN EARP!"

Waverly's breath hitched as the Widows words hit her, slight fear rising at the threat of Demon Clootie torturing her and also the reality of someone else knowing she wasn't an Earp; how many people knew about her DNA? Why did all of these evil and demonic forces seem to know about her not being an Earp.

Waverly was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Nicole's voice; the tone was one that sent chills down her spine at the coldness dripping from every word. Waverly had never heard Nicole sound so… scary.

"What did you just say?" Nicole growled in a low voice as she stepped forward.

Widow Beth threw her head back and laughed, "You heard me mutt! I'm going to make sure that my husband tortures your little bitch! He's going to make her scream his name over and over again! I'm sure he won't be gentle with her like he is me," the Widow finished as her eyes turned black and she licked her lower lip while grinning.

Nicole roared and rushed forward tackling the Widow into the snow. The red head used her right hand and gripped Beth around the throat tightly, pushing her deeper in the snow.

"You or your husband won't lay a fucking finger on Waverly," Nicole said in a stern and low voice.

"Oh but we will you stupid dog," Widow Beth choked out, "Just wait, I'll make sure that there is something special in store for you and Waverly, want to hear what my husband and I will do to you and your little girlfriend?"

Nicole was starting to feel her anger build up more and more, the emotions seeming amplified; Kendall had warned her that she could lose control of her emotions and hurt people. In an attempt to regain some control of herself, Nicole glanced over to Waverly, who was clutching her side in pain and gazing at the red head with those gorgeous green eyes full of love. Nicole could tell that Waverly was listening intently on every word the Widow was saying.

Beth seemed to notice that Nicole was trying to calm herself by focusing on the youngest Earp, and with what the Widow had in mind right now, that was simply unacceptable. Widow Beth knew she needed to keep fueling Nicole's rage to accomplish her goal.

"Come closer Nicole, I'll tell you exactly what's going to happen," Beth wheezed out, "Wouldn't want your little girlfriend to hear what I'm about to say…"

Nicole let out a low growl and squeezed Beth's throat a little tighter in a form of warning the Widow to tread carefully. Curiosity winning out, Nicole kept her glare intact and hand around Beth's throat but leaned down closer to hear the rasping woman's words.

"I'm going to make sure my husband leaves you alive long enough to watch Waverly die a slow and painful death. We will make sure we bound you in the chair with heavy chains and I will personally cut off your eye lids and hold your head still so you can watch him take Waverly by force as he ravishes her over and over again. You'll have to listen to her screams, watch him touch what's yours… And you won't be able to do anything but sit there and watch. When she finally can't take anymore and she begs for death, we will make you kill her… Then we will force you to shift into a wolf so we can skin you alive…" Widow Beth said quietly as she smiled from ear to ear, "I've always wanted a wolf rug for the bedroom floor."

Listening to Beth's words shattered the small amount of restraint Nicole had left and the red head unknowingly let her wolf take full control.

Nicole screamed in rage and reared back and brought her fist down, smashing into Beth's face with as much power as she could. Nicole moved and stood up, bringing the Widow up and now holding Beth off the ground.

"Holy shit…" Waverly whispered as she watched her usually sweet and warm girlfriend lift the Widow in the air. The brunette couldn't hear what Beth said to Nicole, but the Earp could see that whatever it was triggered something inside Nicole that neither of them knew even existed.

Nicole growled and threw the Widow in the air and Beth went rolling across the ground. The red head was now panting, her heart feeling as though it was about to beat out of her chest. Nicole threw her head back and let out a loud howl then turned and looked at her girlfriend.

"Woah…" Waverly said as the air left her lungs. Her girlfriend's face was no longer the sweet 'puppy dog' face that melted her heart but now she was looking at what Kendall described as the "beta stage" of the wolf shift. Nicole's nose and cheeks were morphed together and her ears now had points to them.

"God that's sexy…" Waverly whispered as she clenched her jaw and looked at her girlfriend in awe and amazement.

Kendall was running about 20 yards ahead of Wynonna when she heard the howl come from Nicole. Kendall's wolf fell forward and she shifted back to her human form and went rolling across the snow gasping.

"SHIT! BOTTLE BLONDE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Wynonna screamed as she held her belly and rushed over to the now naked human Haught sister.

"Nicole…" Kendall panted out as she clutched her heart, "Oh God NO! It's too soon! What the fuck?!"

"Hey!" Wynonna said as she slapped Kendall's cheeks trying to get the blonde to focus, "Use your words Haught-Dog!"

"Nicole… Something has happened," Kendall said as her eyes locked in on Wynonna's and the blonde grabbed the Heir's hand, "Nicole… She is shifting… But it's too early, something has happened…" Kendall coughed as she tried to stand.

"Come on get your naked ass up!" Wynonna grunted out as she got Kendall on her feet and the two started moving forward, "Walk and talk Kendall, come on!"

Kendall stopped walking and leaned over grabbing tree to stabilize herself.

"Wynonna," Kendall said as she looked to the Heir, "Something has happened, something has triggered Nicole… Something has pissed her off enough where she has lost control of herself and the wolf is in charge… She's shifting."

"Okay shifting good though right? Like she's probably tearing up a bitch in black?!" Wynonna said frantically as she waved her hand around. All Wynonna could think about right now was getting to her sister and stopping to listen to Kendall was not making her anxiety level decrease any.

Wynonna grabbed the blonde and slung her arm over as she drug Kendall forward, "Come on with your super model body naked self, as much as I love grabbing all your goods we need to move, NOW! Come on we are almost there and I cannot carry you and this tiny human and my stomach so MOVE!"

"EARP!" Kendall yelled as Wynonna stopped and looked towards her, "If a new wolf pushes their abilities before their body is ready THEY DIE! Nicole hasn't even had her first full moon and 23rd birthday yet! If she starts shifting SHE WILL DIE! She SHOULD NOT be able to shift! She is going to be fucking strong and she is going to want to kill anyone in fucking sight!"

Wynonna's eyes widened as she realized the severity of the situation. The brunette let go of the blonde and gave a swift slap to her arm, "Dude that is information YOU TELL SOMEONE BEFORE A LIFE OR DEATH MISSION! She's with my fucking sister you ass-hat! And now you're telling me she's an unleashed killing machine who is shifting?! WHY IS SHE ABLE TO SHIFT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! It's never happened before! No wolf is supposed to be able to actually shift before their first moon! Just the eyes changing!" Kendall said as she took a few deep breaths, "Look I'm going to shift back and try to get to Nicole, if I don't stop her from her rampage she will die! Get there and get Waverly and make sure she is okay and for the love of all that is holy you two stay away from Nicole until I can get her under control!"

"And if you can't?" Wynonna asked in concern as she frowned.

Kendall didn't say anything but she looked down at Peacemaker on Wynonna's side.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Kendall said as she turned and launched herself forward, gracefully transforming into her large wolf and taking off through the woods.

The pregnant Heir was right behind her, waddling as fast as she could, grumbling, "Damn you Nicole Haught I swear if you make me shoot you today I am taking my maternity leave early!"

Beth went to push herself off the ground, but Nicole walked right over kicked the woman across the face, causing her to roll onto her back. Nicole quickly pounced down and was again gripping Beth's throat, although this time Nicole intended to rip it out.

Beth coughed up blood but continued to speak, "We will win and the words I have spoken will come true. Even with your hell hound roots you can't stop me…"

At Widow Beth's words, Nicole raised an eyebrow in obvious confusion.

"You don't even know yet do you? You don't know all about where you come from?" Beth asked as she started to laugh, hearing the Widow's laughter caused the officer's to tightened her grip, "You and your stupid little lover don't even know what the hell you are… And you really think you can beat us? Fools."

"We can and we will," Nicole growled out as she leaned forward snarling with her teeth on full display.

"You stupid naïve bitch," Widow Beth said with a grin as blood trickled down the side of her mouth from her earlier wound.

The look in Nicole's eyes told Beth that her plan was now in full swing, she had the soon to be werewolf exactly where she wanted her.

"You know what happens to a new wolf who pushes themselves past their limits? When they shift before they are ready?" Widow Beth said as she started to gasp for air, clearly running out of oxygen as the red head crushed her wind-pipe, "They… Die…" Beth wheezed out as she began to lose consciousness.

Nicole heard Beth's words but they didn't seem to register, all the red head could think about now was crushing the Widow's throat with her bare hands for what she had said about torturing Waverly.

Nicole was thrown from Beth when a large wolf tackled her to the snow and the pair went rolling.

"KENDALL!" Waverly yelled as she slowly stood up and tried to stumble forward but was stopped by a very pregnant big sister waddling towards her.

"Baby girl! Don't get involved in the Haught sister showdown!" Wynonna screamed as she waved her hand in the air panting.

"Wynonna?" Waverly asked in confusion as she moved as quick as she could towards her sister, "What the hell is happening?"

"Are you okay?" Wynonna asked as she reached her sister and noticed the brunette gripping her side.

"Yeah, fine Widow Beth she…" Waverly said as she turned and looked where the Widow had once been, "She's gone!"

"Huh?" Wynonna said as she looked around.

"Later," Waverly grumbled as she shook her head and looked over to her girlfriend and the blonde wolf that were now circling each other in a predatory manner, "Explain! Why is Kendall attacking Nicole?!"

"Okay baby girl but don't freak out it's-" Wynonna was cut off when there was a loud roar coming from Nicole towards the blonde wolf.

"WYNONNA!" Waverly hissed as she started taking steps forward but was quickly stopped by Wynonna's hand on her arm.

"Okay so whatever the hell happened over here set off Nicole and now she's starting to shift and apparently that's not supposed to happen because if a wolf pushes their bodies too far then they die and right now…" Wynonna said as she held her sister tightly, "Your girl is maybe a blood thirsty wolf who is out of control so Kendall is going to try to stop her before anything happens."

"That bitch…" Waverly grumbled as she shook her head.

"I mean I wouldn't say she's a bitch, maybe a little bossy, but this whole wolf thing IS kind of new to her…" Wynonna said as she watched Kendall growling at her sister and moving closer to Nicole.

"What?" Waverly said as she looked at her sister, "No, not Nicole. Beth… Or Widow Beth I guess. She kept provoking Nicole, she said something to her about how the Demon Clootie would kill me…"

"What the hell did that bitch say?" Wynonna growled lowly.

"I don't know, she had Nicole lean in and she whispered it to her and when she was done Nicole changed and kicked the shit out of her," Waverly said as she turned her attention back to the Haught sisters who were now rolling in the snow in what appeared to be a wrestling match.

"The trigger to lose control of her rage…" Wynonna whispered as she tightened her arms around Waverly.

"What?" Waverly asked as she scrunched her brow.

"We will talk later and I'll explain more… Kendall said that right now Nicole has no control and will rip anyone in sight apart so she told us to stay back, just trust her baby girl," Wynonna said as she watched the sister's rolling to the ground.

Kendall had Nicole pinned down with both paws on her chest and was leaning forward snarling.

 _Nicole, I know you understand me. You need to stop. You are letting the wolf control you and if you don't calm down you'll die._

Nicole barked and snapped her teeth at her sister, snagging Kendall's left paw and causing the blonde to pull back. Seeing the opportunity, Nicole brought her legs up and kicked Kendall backwards.

The two sisters were now standing about 15 yards apart and engaged in a staring death match.

Kendall quickly regained her footing and crouched down releasing a loud roar. It was a common and well known custom in wolf packs that when a higher-ranking alpha roars, those under the command of that alpha shall bow down. Usually with newer wolfs that lost control if one of the Haught leaders roared it would stop them in their tracks and they would shift back to normal; this was often a demeaning act and one that was used as a last resort, especially amongst family members.

Nicole closed her eyes and felt herself shake lightly, but the wolf inside of her refused to bow down to the alpha before her.

 _You have no authority over me Kendall! I will NOT bow before you! You are NOT my Alpha!_ Nicole said with a growl.

Kendall's eyes gave away the shock she felt from Nicole's defiance, which caused the red head to grin.

Kendall realized this was escalating quickly and she would need to knock her sister out, without thinking about any potential consequences the blonde wolf rushed forward but was caught off guard when Nicole countered the attack.

As the wolf lunged forward, Nicole ducked low, throwing an elbow into Kendall's stomach and then lifting the wolf on her shoulder and spinning to her left as she grabbed her sister's back paws and threw her across the snow with surprising ease from her new found strength.

Kendall went rolling across the snow towards Wynonna and Waverly. As the blonde bounced painfully on the ground, her body shifted from it's large wolf form back to a bruised and beaten human form.

"Shit! Barbie!" Wynonna said as she raced over to Kendall's side.

Wynonna kneeled down in the snow behind the blonde, who now had a cut to her head and blood trickling down her face, and lifted Kendall's head to rest on her lap, "Hey Haught-stuff, come on, stay with me…"

Kendall opened her eyes and went to speak and it came out in a low voice, "Nicole, won't stop… When I roared at her… It usually causes the new wolves to stop and bow down… But it challenged her wolf and now… She is going to kick my ass…" the blonde panted out.

"Dude she already did that," Wynonna said with a frown as she brushed some of Kendall's hair out of the blood dripping down her face.

Nicole was growling and had her sight locked on Kendall and was marching with purpose towards the blonde and Heir.

Waverly came walking right past Kendall and Wynonna and was heading straight for her girlfriend.

"Waverly!" Kendall yelled as she tried to sit up but the pain in her side made her unable to move fast enough.

Wynonna reached out trying to grab her sister but Waverly was moving with a purpose, "Waverly! NO! Damnit!"

Wynonna grabbed Kendall and the two were trying to move forward to stop the youngest Earp, but Kendall stopped when Nicole looked over Waverly's head and growled, threatening them to move.

"Wait…" Kendall whispered as she lowered her gaze and her head slightly, showing Nicole that she was submitting. The blonde grabbed Wynonna's arm tightly and held her back as the two older sister's watched the young couple.

Waverly walked right up to her girlfriend, who was in the second stage of a shifted werewolf, and gave a warm grin.

"Hey baby…" Waverly said in a sweet voice, letting those green eyes sparkle.

"Hi…" Nicole said lowly with a slight grin.

"Calm down, okay? Kendall is just trying to help. This isn't you sweetie…" Waverly said as she took another step forward and brought her right hand up to Nicole's cheek and used her thumb to rub softly, "Come back to me baby…"

Nicole reached up and grabbed Waverly's hand gently and brought it down as she grabbed the brunette's other hand and laced their fingers together. Nicole then lowered herself so that she was now down on both knees in the snow. The red head then lowered her head, closed her eyes, brought Waverly's hands to her lips and kissed them softly.

Nicole took several deep breaths and could feel herself calming down Waverly's perfume surrounded her senses. Nicole's face shifted back to normal, her canine fangs had sunk back and her claws reverted back revealing her normal short finger nails. Nicole looked up at Waverly now with loving brown eyes and a small smile.

Waverly felt like a weight had been lifted off of her now that she saw her girlfriend back to normal. Nicole slowly pulled her hands from Waverly's and reached around as she leaned forward, hugging Waverly as she stayed kneeling and resting her head against the brunette's stomach. Waverly's heart was melting and she quickly dangled her arms over Nicole's shoulders and reached up to tangle her fingers in her girlfriend's red hair, lightly stroking the locks.

"What the hell is happening?" Wynonna whispered to Kendall, as the Heir glanced over to the blonde. Based on Kendall's wide-eyed and jaw dropped expression, Wynonna could tell that whatever was going on between Waverly and Nicole right now was big.

"Nicole is submitting to her…" Kendall said quietly, obvious shock dripping from her.

"I'm sorry… Do what now?" Wynonna asked as she scrunched her brow.

"Nicole wouldn't submit to me as the Alpha…" Kendall whispered, "When I roared, I challenged her wolf and used my position as the higher ranking Alpha which based on everything that our breed is, should have made her stop and shift back… But she fought it… She refused to bow to me and respect my Alpha and submit like wolves are suppose to, it is pack law, it's literally our natural instinct… She wouldn't do that to me and instead she wanted to rip my heart out… But right now…"

Kendall glanced to Wynonna giving a small warm grin and Wynonna gave a breathless laugh as the meaning of Nicole bowing before Waverly in her shifted stage sank in.

"Waverly is her Alpha… She follows her… Not the pack," Wynonna said as she gave a small grin.

"Nicole's wolf has chosen to follow Waverly," Kendall said as she glanced over to Wynonna, "You all are her pack..."

Wynonna never took her eyes off of the couple, but she squeezed Kendall into a small hug, before she stopped their sensitive moment and laughed lightly, "I keep forgetting that you're butt ass naked and this is probably very inappropriate."

Kendall laughed lightly before she rolled her eyes, "Between you helping me walk in the woods and holding me up now, pretty sure you've made it to second base several times today, a naked hug is hardly inappropriate."

Wynonna shrugged and shook her head in agreement; "Yeah actually it's really not that weird anymore, I feel like I'm getting use to seeing your naked ass."

"It's not leaving any time soon Earp," Kendall said with a eyebrow raise and smirk as she glanced at Wynonna.

"Can't say I'm complaining just yet fur-ball," Wynonna said quietly with a small smile as she looked the blonde up and down, "Thank God you aren't fat."

Kendall choked as she tried to stifle a laugh.

The Earp Heir and blonde looked back at the young couple, genuine smiles on their face as they let the two have their moment.

"Okay love birds, can we find Dolls? We kinda have one of those bitches in cuffs and the other is on the run so…" Wynonna said as she and Kendall cleared their throats.

Neither woman replied but Nicole stood up but as she did she started swaying. Waverly quickly reached out trying to catch her.

"Woah, baby what's wrong?" Waverly said in concern.

"Nothing I just… I don't feel so good…" Nicole said as her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Waverly attempted to grab her but with the brunette already being injured, Nicole slipped down and fell into the snow.

Wynonna and Kendall were racing forward and were quickly at Nicole's side.

"Baby?!" Waverly yelled as she kneeled down beside her girlfriend.

Kendall reached down and checked Nicole's pulse, "She's passed out… Which isn't shocking considering how much she pushed her wolf today…"

"What did I miss?" Dolls asked as he scrunched his brow and looked at the passed out red head, Dolls looked around at the other woman and quickly threw his hands up to his eyes when he got to Kendall, "WOAH! Sorry, uhm, yeah… Everyone okay?"

Dolls asked this as he removed his jacket and stuck his hand out waving it around. Wynonna rolled her eyes and grabbed the coat, handing it to Kendall.

The blonde put the jacket on and Wynonna then said, "Okay, she's covered you prude."

Dolls took his hands down and gave a grin.

"Hello! My girlfriend, passed out in the snow… Little help here?" Waverly said as she finally got everyone looking down at her again.

"I got her," Dolls said as he walked over and lifted Nicole up into his arms.

"We have to grab the box I grabbed from the basement," Waverly said as the group walked over and each of them started grabbing several of the books so the box wouldn't be as heavy.

As they were walking back to through the woods, Wynonna piped up, "Hey, did you guys find anything else other than books in the basement?"

"Ohhhhhh fudge nuggets I forgot that you guys don't know yet!" Waverly said as she gasped, "Shit! Uhm… Yeah… We found Mercedes… Like the real Mercedes body… Uhm Nicole carried her to the SUV earlier just… Don't freak out when you see her cause it's kinda sorta bad."

Dolls, Wynonna and Kendall were all starring in mild shock that the couple had apparently found a body in the basement of the Gardner house; with all the events that followed they hadn't had time to debrief.


	11. Chapter 11

Dolls, the Widow and Wynonna rode in one SUV with Kendall, Waverly, Nicole and the body of the real Mercedes in another. The real Mercedes was quickly dropped off at the hospital with Wynonna listed as the emergency contact and the Heir made sure there was security around the clock outside of her room, advising the staff that the woman was a confidential informant of the Purgatory Sheriff's Office.

Dolls took the diaries that Waverly had taken from the basement of the Gardner house and said he was going to go the BBD office and start picking them apart to see what he could gather on ways to stop the Widows.

Wynonna had gotten into the SUV with Waverly, Kendall and a still unconscious Nicole after the stop at the hospital. The four women were now heading back to the homestead for the night in what they would call an attempt at normality.

When the four of them finally arrived back at the Earp home land, Kendall carried her unconscious sister inside the house with Waverly following closely behind. Waverly lead the blonde up to her room, instructing her to put Nicole down on her bed for the time being. As soon as Kendall put Nicole down, Waverly was sitting down on the bed and gently stroking Nicole's red hair.

"She's going to be okay Waverly," Kendall said as she placed a comforting hand on Waverly's shoulder.

"She was so incredible today…" Waverly said, not bothering to take her eyes off of the red head as she continued stroking Nicole's red hair gently, "Seeing her like that… The way she shifted, it was incredible," the brunette finished with a small.

"She's stronger than anyone I have ever seen, and I think she has you to thank for that," Kendall said with a grin as she gave a small squeeze to Waverly's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Waverly asked as she scrunched her brow and turned to look at the blonde.

"Come on, I'll talk to you and your sister outside, let's let the pup rest," Kendall said as she turned and started towards the door.

"I'll be down in a minute, I'm gonna sit with Nicole for a minute then I will meet you and Wynonna outside," Waverly said as she glanced back down at her sleeping girlfriend.

Waverly couldn't tell you how long she sat on the edge of the bed just running her fingers lightly through Nicole's hair and gazing at the redhead. Nicole looked so exhausted yet so peaceful as she laid in Waverly's bed.

Waverly had no idea what it meant for Nicole to calm down when she approached, in that moment Waverly hadn't even considered what would happen if Nicole's wolf didn't remember her. All the brunette could think about was what the Widow had said that made Nicole so upset, seeing Nicole be protective of her was certainly one thing, but to see Nicole… Sweet, kind, caring, 'puppy dog' Nicole… Show actual rage over something that was said to her was something else.

Waverly didn't know what Nicole was going to go through when she did inherit all of her wolf strengths and shift on Friday... But, the one thing that became clear to the young Earp after the events at the Gardner house was that no matter what changes came with her girlfriend becoming a werewolf, Nicole Haught would NEVER hurt her and that in itself gave Waverly's heart a warmth that was irreplaceable.

Waverly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Nicole's lips while she used her right hand to cup her girlfriend's cheek sweetly, "I love you, so much… You were amazing today babe."

Waverly gave a final loving glance to the red head and then she headed out the door to go find the two older sisters.

Kendall had heard Wynonna speaking softly outside, the spectacular wolf hearing came in handy sometimes. Kendall walked out on the porch and leaned against the banister as she watched the Heir tossing small pieces of wood into the fire-pit while subconsciously rubbing her stomach and talking.

Wynonna put the final piece of wood into the pit and proceeded to walk around the circle with a gas canister as she poured the fuel on the wood. The Heir lit a match and dropped it inside the fire-pit, not even bothering to move when the fire engulfed the gasoline soaked wood.

"Light 'em up, bitches," Wynonna said with a small chuckle to herself.

"Come on Earp, that's the best you could come up with?" Kendall said with a smirk as she walked up beside the brunette and lightly bumped her hip against Wynonna's.

"Hey, it's been a long day okay and I am pregnant, sober, and all I want is-" Wynonna whined but was quickly silenced by the blonde.

"All you want is this?" Kendall said as she held out a Snickers bar in front of the Heir's face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Wynonna screamed in excitement as she quickly grabbed the candy bar from the blonde and turned and looked at Kendall with wide eyes and an enormous smile, "But… When?! HOW?! You got me a Snickers?!"

"Please, after listening to you whine the whole 20 minute car ride to the hospital about how 'the little asshole is craving a Snickers' you think I would seriously not go inside and search the vending machines to find you one?" Kendall said with a genuine smile, "What the pregnant Heir wants, the pregnant Heir gets…"

Wynonna had ripped open the wrapper and already taken a bite of the candy bar as she moaned in satisfaction and couldn't resist wrapping her arms around the blonde and giving Kendall a shocking and spontaneous hug, "I could seriously kiss you right now for getting me this Kendall, you beautiful furry nudist!"

"Yes well if there are any kisses I would appreciate them happening when you aren't stuffing your face with Snickers," the blonde said as she squeezed the Heir tightly before leaning back.

After several seconds the two realized the hug in gratitude was lasting longer than it probably should and they finally pulled back, Wynonna sneaking in another bite of the candy bar.

"Damn hormones have me all emotional and affectionate," Wynonna said as she cleared her throat and took another small bite.

"Sure Earp, sure…" Kendall said as she smirked and bit her bottom lip before allowing her expression to soften, "So… How are you doing with everything, with… The pregnancy?"

Wynonna gave a bitter laugh as she looked away from the blonde and towards the fire, trying to fight back the tears that she could feel building in her eyes, "No one has asked me that yet…"

Kendall could tell that Wynonna hadn't gotten to really talk about how she was feeling about the baby and in a world of having out be the older sister always looking out for everyone else, the blonde could sympathize. Kendall had only known the brunette for not even twelve hours but she knew that Wynonna was one of the most courageous people she had ever encountered.

Kendall took a cautious step towards the brunette. Wynonna was fully facing the fire with her arms crossed as the Heir chewed the final bite of her Snickers. The blonde reached her arm out and wrapped it around the brunette's wasited and pulled Wynonna into a one-arm hug and was shocked when the Heir leaned her head over on her shoulder.

"Well Wynonna, now someone has asked you about it, so… How are you doing with the pregnancy?" Kendall asked sweetly.

"Honestly… I don't know… I mean in the beginning I was frustrated with the world for allowing this to happen, for never getting a break… If it wasn't my shitty family, the mental hospital, then it was the curse and the revenants and now… Now this innocent baby who didn't ask to come in to this world, didn't ask to be drug in to this life… Now they are stuck having to deal with not only me as their mom, but the family curse that seems like a fucking impossible obstacle… What kind of a life is that to be excited about giving to your child? How am I… As a mom… Supposed to be excited to bring this kid into the world when I know that I am bringing them in to MY shit show…" Wynonna said as the tears were now streaming down her face and her brown eyes remaining locked on the fire in front of her.

Kendall's grip around Wynonna's side tightened as the blonde turned the Earp Heir so that she could wrap both of her arms around the brunette in a warm embrace, "Want to know what I think?"

"I mean you bought me a Snickers after I ranted about pregnancy cravings… I think that allows you the chance to voice your opinion Haught-stuff," Wynonna said as she sniffled and allowed herself to relax in Kendall's hug.

"What you're worried about with your kid is natural, even if you weren't the Earp Heir, you would still be worried that the life you are bringing your baby in to isn't the best one that you could offer and that just means that you care Wynonna. I think that you're going to be an amazing mom. Do you have some craziness happening in your life? Yes. Does your family have some shitty baggage? Yeah… But Wynonna, look at you…" Kendall said softly as she reached down and gently grabbed the Heir's cheek and tiled her head up so that Wynonna was now looking at her.

"Wynonna you are strong, courageous, and fierce. You are the definition of a bad-ass and you have a passion to protect your family that is beyond admirable. I haven't even known you 24 hours yet Earp, and I can tell that you are without a doubt the bravest, craziest, most incredible person I have ever met. You're gorgeous, smart, and your street smarts are enough to impress anyone. You are going to love this baby with all of your heart and protect them with everything you have and that Wynonna… THAT is what makes a great mother," Kendall said with a kindness to her voice that Wynonna hadn't really heard from anyone who wasn't her little sister.

Wynonna gave a weak smile to the blonde and kept her eyes on Kendall, without pulling her face from Kendall's hands, Wynonna lifted her fingers and wiped her tears and offered a light laugh, "You're actually not a total asshole like I totally thought you would be… That was actually really sweet and mildly helpful… For a werewolf I definitely was expecting less charming and sweet and more douche-bag…"

"Excuse me, I am next in line to rule the werewolf packs of this damn country… You tell anyone that I am sweet and I will totally take back everything I said," Kendall said with a playful glare, causing Wynonna to roll her eyes and give a smile as she leaned further into the blonde and put her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"You really think I'll be okay at this whole thing?" Wynonna asked quietly.

"Yeah, I really do Wynonna. You're a hell of a woman and you're certainly a force to be reckoned with. I'm not normally a betting gal, but if I had to… I would put my money on you any day, Earp. Plus, if there are moments where you don't know what to do and you fell lost… You don't have to do this alone, I mean look around you, you have Waverly who idolizes you… Dolls and Doc who have some awkward yet loyal love competition over you but their good men either one of those idiots would die for you… You have Nicole who is literally like a giant red head teddy bear who is going to be a werewolf and loves you and your sister…" Kendall said as she tightened her arms around the Heir before continuing in a lower voice, "And you have me…"

Wynonna leaned back and gave a genuine smile before giving her low sarcastic, yet sexy, voice, "One day here fur-ball and you're already promising to be around for my kid, my oh my, you certainly are a rare breed."

"I might just shock you Earp…" Kendall said with a wink.

Kendall and Wynonna were standing by the fire, the blonde's arms wrapped around Wynonna's waste and Wynonna holding on to Kendall's sides, both looking at one another after their talk.

The moment was interrupted when Waverly cleared her throat, "Do I even need to comment on how this looks right now?"

The two older sisters started laughing but took a minute to separate, it might have looked cozy but this was also a rare moment for the Heir; she finally had someone who understood so much of what she was going through.

"I saw your vagina when I walked through the front door and you were in a cheerleading outfit. You have no right to say what any situation looks like," Wynonna said with a light laugh.

"Fair enough, just saying… Watch yourself wolf," Waverly said as she pointed her index finger towards the blonde, Kendall in response held her hands up in a surrendering position but offered a grin.

The three women took their seats around the fire and a comfortable silence fell amongst them.

"Okay so I'm just going to be the one to go there and ask... But what the hell happened today and why the actual fuck was Nicole able to shift like that?" Wynonna said as she snuggled further into her thick coat and her seat.

"Seriously though… Kendall, what the hell was _that_ all about?" Waverly asked as she scrunched her brow.

Kendall couldn't help but give a chuckle as she looked at Waverly, " _That_ … Was all about _you_ dude."

"Huh?" Waverly asked in confusion.

"Alpha…" Wynonna said as she glanced towards the blonde who just nodded in response.

"Okay what are you two giving like secretive eyes for?" Waverly asked as she looked between the two older sisters.

"Did you seriously not notice your girlfriend, who was out of control and beat the shit out of her older ALPHA sister and looking like a legit werewolf hybrid, bow down on one knee proposal style in the snow and shift back to normal? Wave's she literally beat the shit out of Kendall but stopped everything when you walked up to her…" Wynonna asked as she looked to her little sister and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean its Nicole though… She would never hurt me," Waverly said defiantly.

Kendall couldn't help herself as she burst out into a fit of laughter, "Do you even realize how luck you are to be alive right now?"

Wynonna shrugged while Waverly raised an eyebrow in sheer confusion.

"What do you mean?" Waverly asked as she sipped on the Jack and Coke she made herself.

Wynonna glanced from her sister to the blonde as she assessed the situation, granted Kendall had given her a decent overview of the uncontrollable nature of a new wolf and she had said that Nicole would possibly hurt them, but what did she mean by 'lucky to be alive'?

"I mean, new wolfs are already stronger than us because they are just coming in to their abilities and their bodies are growing and for Nicole to literally do something that has NEVER occurred in our history and shift to the Beta phase when she hasn't even had her FIRST shift… That's some serious fucking power and in a new wolf who doesn't know their own strengths… Well, she must really love you Waverly Earp because trust me, any and every new wolf typically rips the throat out of anyone and everything and yet you managed to walk right up to her and get her to shift back when I managed to get the shit kicked out of me" Kendall said with a glance towards the youngest Earp.

"Wait… So you're saying that Nicole SHOULD have killed me?" Waverly asked as she scrunched her brow.

"Yeah… Everything in our nature and the difficulties EVERY wolf faces is in control. Someone who shifts like that, even after their first full moon on their 23rd birthday, kills whoever is near them… And Nicole shifted into a full Beta phase BEFORE her birthday… Waverly whatever the hell the Widow said to her pushed her over the edge to the point where her wolf took over and shifted past what her body should have been able to do to protect you…" Kendall said as she looked to Wynonna, allowing her eyes to plead for the Heir to add to her statement.

"Waves… When Kendall roared at Nicole during their WWE wrestling match… That should have been enough to force Nicole's wolf to shift back.. Kendall is the elder Alpha, she has the higher rank and based on the wolf physiology or whatever… That roar was a power card… A last resort… It _should_ have been enough to force Nicole's wolf into submission because Nicole SHOULDN'T be able to shift like she did today…" Wynonna said as she looked towards her little sister.

"But it did because Nicole's wolf felt that the threat was big enough that it needed to rear it's head to protect her?" Waverly asked as she looked between the other two.

"No baby girl, to protect you…" Wynonna said with a slight smile.

"Waverly," Kendall said with a grin, "Nicole is my baby sister and the fact that she hasn't even had her first change yet and my alpha roar did nothing but piss her off… Yet you, her girlfriend, are able to walk right up to her and have her bow down in front of you..."

"Is that super rare?" Waverly asked in an attempt to clarify everything.

"It's unheard of, like in history that has NEVER happened… A non-werewolf has NEVER been able to do that… Many lovers have tried to calm their significant other during the beginning stages of the changes and their fate ended up being wolf canines to the jugular but you, Waverly Earp, you got Nicole to bow down before…" Kendall said with a slight laugh, "Do you know what that means?"

"No…" Waverly said as she stared the blonde down, now waiting in great anticipation.

"It means her wolf has chosen to follow you baby girl, not her pack, but you…" Wynonna said with a smirk, "You're her alpha… In a way, but don't take that in a dirty way…"

"Jesus Wynonna," Kendall said as she rolled her eyes, "Historic moment ruined… Thanks Earp."

"What?! I said it then realized that could be used as a dominatrix joke!" Wynonna said in genuine defense of her words.

Wynonna and Kendall looked at each other and then both faltered and laughter erupted.

Waverly however sat there looking into the fire in shock. When she saw Nicole in her shifted stage she hadn't been scared in the slightest. Even now, nothing in her believed that Nicole would ever hurt her… But to know that what her girlfriend had done was the first in pack history, it caused Waverly's heart to swell with love.

"Hey, Waves…" Kendall said as she sipped on the beer she pulled from the cooler between her and Wynonna.

"Hm?" Waverly responded as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"What did that bitch say to Nikky to cause her to react like that?" Kendall asked as both she and Wynonna looked towards the brunette.

"She told me what her and her dickhead husband were going to do to Waverly when they resurrected his ass…" Nicole said lowly as she walked up to the fire with her arms crossed over her chest, startling the three women.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey followers and readers! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! Let me know what you all think of Wynonna and Kendall and if you have any comments I love getting feedback! Hope you are all enjoying! This lack of Wynonna Earp is already killing me!**

"What exactly did she say to you Haught?" Wynonna asked as her expression turned deadly serious. There were not many things in this world that would cause the Heir to have an unrelenting desire to slaughter anyone and everyone, but threatening Waverly, well that was a one way ticket to hell – Earp Style.

Nicole took a deep breath as she grabbed a folded chair that was leaning on the wood pile near the fire and brought it to sit close beside her girlfriend. The redhead sat down and immediately leaned forward, her eyes focused on the fire blazing before her.

"I don't want to repeat everything, at least not yet… I'm already trying my hardest to not get pissed again but," Nicole said through gritted teeth as Waverly leaned forward and reached over to the redhead and grabbed her right hand so that she could lace their fingers, "She said that when her demon husband returns that asshole is going to torture Waverly and she is going to make me watch."

Waverly tried to steady her racing heart and attempted to give Nicole reassurance, but her girlfriend's words caused her blood to run cold. Waverly couldn't help but ignore the fact that Widow Beth threatened to torture her and instead immediately thought of Nicole having to watch her in pain; the brunette knew that if Nicole had to watch anything happen to her and was unable to intervene it would break the redhead's heart.

"Like hell they are touching Waverly," Wynonna said in a voice that would make even the nastiest Revenant run begging for re-entry to hell.

"Nikky," Kendall said in a calm and confident voice, "No one is letting that happen."

"How do you know? Plan on sticking around long enough to maybe be of use this time or are you just going to take off when it's fucking convenient for your life?" Nicole growled in a low voice before quickly closing her eyes, letting go of Waverly's hand, and bringing her fists up to clench her head.

"Nicole…" Waverly said with a bit of concern and shock, she had never heard her girlfriend be so hateful and speak with so much spite.

"Damn… Little Haughtie is a douche tonight…" Wynonna whispered quietly as she pursed her lips and looked over towards Kendall who was sitting beside her. The Heir could see a look in Kendall's eyes that made her scrunch her brow, Nicole had just said something mean and mildly cruel, yet Kendall was looking at her little sister in a loving way with a great sense of understanding.

Kendall glanced over towards Wynonna and gave a warm smile and wink before looking back over to her sister who appeared to be trying her hardest to control whatever anger was burning inside her.

Nicole was tightly gripping her head and taking slow deep breaths before slowly saying, "I'm sorry Kendall… I didn't mean that… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Come here," Kendall said as she stood up and walked half way to her little sister, "Come on pup…"

Nicole let her hands slide down from her head and looked up with her brown saddened eyes at her sister who was standing several feet in front of her. The redhead got up from her seat and slowly shuffled so she was standing in front of Kendall.

After her harsh comment to her sister, an extremely undeserved comment after all Kendall had done for her and the Earps, Nicole was preparing herself to be yelled at or a string of profanities to be thrown her way.

Nicole was completely shocked when Kendall reached out suddenly and pulled her into a tight hug. The redhead could feel tears welling in her eyes as she gripped the back of Kendall's hoodie tightly and squeezed.

"It's okay pup, I know what you're going through and I am so damn proud of you Nikky," Kendall said as she rubbed her sister's back, "I know how difficult this is and I know that you have done a fucking hell of a job controlling yourself. Your emotions are going to be all over and anger is the easiest one for wolves to express. You're going to lash out kid, but if getting bitchy with me is the worst you do, then I will take it. You're doing great."

Nicole felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she listened to her sister's words and took in what the blonde was telling her. The redhead gave a final squeeze and leaned back to see Kendall giving a genuine smile.

"And to answer your question pup," Kendall said as she used her right hand to ruffle those flaming red locks, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here in Purgatory for as long as you all need me and I'm not running anywhere. So yeah I do know that we aren't letting that asshole Demon come back and no one is fucking touching the Earp sisters."

Nicole gave a genuine smile as she nodded her head and wiped the wet streaks from her face.

"Kendall's already promised to be around for my kid and she's buying me pregnancy craving foods on command… I think the fur-ball is here to stay," Wynonna said as she gave Kendall a playful smirk; however the brunette's eyes were full of warmth.

Kendall walked back and smiled down at Wynonna but offered a playful glare and accusatory finger point, "Hey, I thought we agreed not to mention me being nice to you Earp!"

The Heir couldn't resist throwing a wink towards the blonde.

"Only in our family can you kick your sisters ass and be a bitch and her reply is that she's proud of you," Nicole said with a grin as she moved back to sit beside Waverly, who was sporting a sweet smile.

"Ha…" Wynonna said with a snort as she began laughing, causing the other three to look her way, "Bitch… Female dog… She's a werewolf… Get it?"

Kendall immediately started chuckling and shaking her head at Wynonna's antics, but the blonde couldn't deny that she enjoyed the Heir's humor.

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled lightly, while Nicole gave a genuine laugh. Waverly loved seeing her girlfriend returning to her warm and loveable self, the smile on Nicole's face made the brunette's heart melt. Nicole was nothing short of incredible. The brunette looked at her girlfriend and was captivated by the light from the fire illuminating the woman she loved.

"Baby you should be very proud of yourself right now," Waverly said with a smile as she got up from her seat and moved so that she was sitting on Nicole's lap with her back leaned against the redhead, "From what Kendall has told us the fact that you were able to shift back on your own and control yourself the way you did is a testament to how strong you are and the amazing wolf you're going to be."

"You know your submerged in the supernatural when your girlfriend is telling you that you're going to be an amazing wolf," Nicole said with a gentle smile as she leaned forward and rested her head on Waverly's, "But thank you babe… Honestly I remember bits and pieces of earlier. Controlling my anger was the hardest part, shifting back was the easiest part."

"What do you mean Nik?" Kendall asked as she scrunched her brow and looked at her sister.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist to hold her girlfriend in her lap and pulled her head back from the brunette and glanced over to her sister, "Well, trying to not get pissed when I saw Widow Beth standing over Nicole was the hardest part. When I rammed her and then roared it was like everything inside of me was dying to rip her throat out. I wanted to tear her from limb to limb… Trying to make sure that I didn't do half of the things I was thinking was the hardest thing I have had to do…"

"But what about shifting back? You seriously think that was easy?" Wynonna asked wide eyed as she looked between both Haught sisters, "You literally beat the living shit out of your Haughtie sister in her poodle form and you didn't even give a rats ass when she barked at you!"

Nicole was utterly confused by Wynonna's statement and was looking at the Heir with squinted eyes, her mouth slightly open and her brow scrunched.

"Okay one, I totally think I held my own. New wolves are the strongest kind and right now Nicole is like a nuclear bomb waiting to explode so the fact I didn't die means that I did not get the shit kicked out of me," Kendall said with a slightly annoyed look at her face (Nicole throwing her threw the snow with enough force and pain to cause her to shift back was something no other wolf has EVER done so it was embarrassing), "Two, for the love of God I am a WOLF, not a Poodle, Golden Retriever or Labrador. Three, it is a bark not a roar…"

Kendall was looking at Wynonna as she spoke and she sensed that the Heir felt genuinely bad about poking fun at her, and in reality Kendall's bruised ego from her fight with Nicole was what was causing the snarky corrections of the Earp's joke.

Unable to take the saddened pouty look from the pregnant woman, Kendall leaned over towards Wynonna and gave another playful glare and finger point, "You are so lucky you're cute as hell Earp, most people would be ripped to shreds if they talked to me like that."

"Mhmm, so what you're saying is you have a soft spot for me and the kid huh? Wow Kendall, you're just boosting my ego left and right today," Wynonna said in a flirty tone with a grin as she leaned forward so she was closer to the blonde.

Kendall couldn't help but flash her eyes yellow and give Wynonna a quick wink, as she smiled and then allowed her eyes to fade back to their natural color.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf…" Wynonna whispered as she glanced down at Kendall's lips.

"Okay, yeah I'm going to pretend that we didn't just see that or hear that and we are going to not continue whatever," Nicole said as she waved her right hand from Kendall to Wynonna, "That is… Jesus Kendall you haven't even been here 48 hours and you're hitting on my girlfriend's sister?!"

Kendall and Wynonna both broke away from their close encounter and leaned back in their seats with innocent expressions on their faces.

"I saw them earlier… Wynonna blamed her hormones," Waverly said with a shrug, causing Wynonna and Kendall to laugh light while Nicole gave her girlfriend a ' _really, are you serious babe please tell me you didn't believe that_ ' face.

Nicole looked back towards the two eldest sisters and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, what the hell does the roar have to do with anything?"

"What did you feel when I roared at you?" Kendall asked curiously as she crossed her legs and eyed her sister.

"Uhm…" Nicole said nervously as she started to look around and broke the eye contact with her sister.

"You can tell me Nikky, remember… I have literally been through this so I know how it goes and the emotions you are going to face," Kendall said with an eye roll.

"Uhm… I felt super annoyed and offended by you. I felt like you were being an arrogant, power-hungry, controlling, showoff, stuck up, pain in-" Nicole said as she started listing everything off.

"OH-KAY NIK!" Kendall said as she cut off her sister and gave a bitter laugh, "Ya could have just said it annoyed you."

Waverly and Wynonna were both covering their mouths attempting to suppress their laughs.

"What does that normally do to wolves?" Nicole asked as she leaned her head against Waverly's back.

"Normally that would cause any new wolf, an alpha or a beta, to shift back to normal. I haven't really had time to explain the hierarchy of our clan to you yet or how that really works, so it's hard to really explain," Kendall said as she appeared to rack her brain for the best way to explain to her sister the way of the clan.

"I mean it's not like we're going anywhere," Waverly said with a smirk as the redhead gave a slight smile and gave a quick squeeze around the brunette's waist.

"Well, like you found out earlier, our dad is the one in charge of all the clans in North America right?" Kendall said as she started looking around at the other 3 women, appearing to take deep breaths as she figured out the proper ways to explain everything that was rushing through her mind. There were things that Nicole couldn't know until after her first shift, so the blonde had to ensure she worded everything properly.

"Yeah, so?" Nicole said as she shrugged.

"Soooo, you know how there is a chain of command in the military or even the damn presidency? Well pup it's the same with the clans, you have dad who is like the president or superintendant… Then since you and I are the next ones to take over, we are literally his second in command and with wolves your roar is a power statement. In the military those under the chain of command have to follow rules, well when a top ranking alpha… Like you and I… Roar, then others must bow down to us… No matter where we are other packs know who we are and what our position is…" Kendall said as she started swirling her hands in a circle trying to finish the explanation.

"So essentially since you two are literally the next in line to rule the werewolf packs throughout North America, when you two roar then everyone else is going to submit to you… It's in your DNA, it's how you're bred…" Wynonna said as she gave the blonde a light smile as she attempted to help Kendall explain everything.

"Yes!" Kendall said as she offered a grateful nod to the brunette, "And since you haven't even shifted yet, that makes me higher ranked than you, based on your entire DNA make up, your wolf SHOULD have submitted to that roar and you SHOULD have shifted back… Which the fact that you shifting didn't kill you is shocking in itself…"

"But your roar did nothing but piss me off?" Nicole said as she looked back and forth between Wynonna and Kendall in confusion.

"What made you change back Nikky?" Kendall said with a smirk towards Waverly.

"Waves…" Nicole said quietly as she looked up to the brunette.

Waverly was smiling sweetly down to the redhead and leaned foreword, placing a gentle kiss to Nicole's forehead.

"Your wolf is refusing to follow pack law," Kendall said with a smile at her sister and Waverly. The blonde knew that Nicole would have more questions but those could wait for tomorrow, right now Waverly and Kendall had spoken enough where the youngest Earp knew what it meant for Nicole's wolf to submit. The blonde looked over to Wynonna who seemed to get the same impression from the couple's sensitive moment.

"Your wolf follows a different alpha little sis, your wolf already has a pack…" Kendall said quietly as she stood up and looked over towards Wynonna.

Nicole had not taken her eyes off of Waverly but the redhead was listening to every word from her sister and the more she heard, the more in love she fell with her girlfriend.

"Why don't we let you two enjoy the rest of the fire and tomorrow you and I can work on controlling your temper while the Earp sisters figure more out about the bitches in black…" Kendall said as she made eye contact with Wynonna.

"So fur-ball… It's late and you have made me not hate you, why don't you help a super sexy badass pregnant demon killer out of this chair and to the house and I'll let you sleep on the couch?" Wynonna grumbled as she struggled to stand.

Kendall smiled and reached her hand out, enjoying when Wynonna took a hold of it, and the blonde pulled the brunette to her feet.

"The couch? Really? I bought you a Snickers…" Kendall said with a playful smirk.

"Get me inside Romeo and we can discuss sleeping arraignments," Wynonna said as she gave a light smack to the blonde's head, "Let's leave before these two go crazy with all the eye sex occurring from their wolf shifting revelation."

Kendall held her arm out and the very pregnant Wynonna gripped her arm and the blonde lead the Heir to the homestead while Nicole and Waverly prepared to have a very needed talk about the feelings between the two.


	13. Chapter 13

"So…" Nicole said quietly as she gazed into the brunette's green eyes shyly, "I guess this whole me becoming a wolf thing means I don't get to even try to hide my feelings."

"Why would you want to?" Waverly asked with a warm smile as she leaned down and cupped the side of Nicole's cheek with her palm, "Baby, is it so terribly awful that you turned into a badass and almost ripped someone to shreds for me? Or that you care about me so much even in a wolf rage you couldn't and wouldn't hurt me?"

"No, it's not… But I mean we have technically been dating what? 6 months? It doesn't freak you out that I'm so in love with you?" Nicole asked in a soft voice, the genuine fear and worry evident.

"Is that what you're worried about, Nicole?" Waverly said as her face softened and she leaned forward to place a single gentle kiss on the red head's forehead, "Are you worried that I am going to get scared away because this is moving too fast?"

"I mean a little, Waves… I know that this relationship is a new thing for you and then to throw in the fact that your girlfriend is now going to be turning into a werewolf and possible killing machine… It's just constant obstacles one after another and I know that we have had a little bit of a rough patch lately. I feel constantly worried that something will happen to push you away. I don't want you thinking my feelings for you are too strong too soon and it cause you to reconsider things… I was already worried about what me becoming a wolf would do and how you would feel about that and now I can't even hide feelings from you," Nicole said as she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath and shifted so she could hold Waverly tighter.

Waverly couldn't help but melt at how genuinely worried Nicole was about scaring her off. Sensing that Nicole wasn't done talking, the brunette sat there quietly and leaned back slightly so she could look into the red head's brown eyes.

"I don't want to scare you away… With any aspect of who I am or how I feel…" Nicole said softly as she looked from Waverly's eyes to her lips, "I know why my wolf wouldn't submit to Kendall's roar, I know why I was able to shift before I'm supposed to, and I know why you were able to get me to calm down…"

"Why?" Waverly asked quietly as she moved her hands to the base of Nicole's neck and used her thumbs to lightly stroke her girlfriend's skin.

"Because you're you," Nicole said with a heartwarming smile, "You are everything to me, Waverly Earp. Before I met you, I didn't really have a family or anyone who was worth risking everything for. My heart knew, well before I was told about becoming a wolf, that you were the one it would always follow. I will stand beside you through hell and back and I will fight for you with everything in me."

Waverly could feel tears streaming slowly down her cheeks and an irreplaceable smile plastered on her face, but she didn't care; to Waverly hearing these words caused her to fall in love with Nicole all over again.

Waverly leaned forward pressing her forehead against Nicole's and moving her hands up to Nicole's lower jaw to tenderly grip her girlfriend's head and pull it as tight as she could against her. Waverly could feel Nicole's arms wrap even tighter around her back.

"I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, and I never will," Nicole whispered as she savored the feeling of having Waverly in her lap and wrapped tightly in her arms.

Waverly let out a quiet sob as she leaned down and pressed her lips firmly to Nicole's in a passionate kiss.

"You know in some countries this might be referred to as voyeuristic which in that case, ew and stop creeping," Wynonna said as she leaned against the door frame to the living room and raised an eyebrow at Kendall who was looking at the window towards the couple.

Kendall turned around and rolled her eyes at the Heir.

"You are so not right Earp," Kendall said with a head shake as she walked towards the brunette, "So how are you feeling?"

"You keep asking about my well-being as if you care about me and this little asshole," Wynonna said with a raise of her eyebrows as she tapped her belly.

"Just want to make sure the bad ass Earp Heir isn't going to go into labor on the floor after actually having to do her job," Kendall said with a wink, "Although I am pretty excited to meet the little shit-kicker here."

"Yeah…" Wynonna said as she gasped and pressed her hands tighter on her belly, "HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT?!" Kendall said as her eyes widened and she stepped forward reaching out to Wynonna, "Oh my God, please say you aren't going into labor because that was totally a joke!"

"No…" Wynonna said as she glanced up at the blonde with a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes and looked back down to her stomach, "It's… The baby… They're moving…"

"Really?" Kendall asked as her expression softened and she smiled, not letting go of her hand on Wynonna's forearm.

"Yeah, the baby is kicking… Want to feel?" Wynonna asked as she sniffled through her tears and smile, her hazel eyes looking up into Kendall's.

The blonde was genuinely smiling in excitement for the Heir.

"Yeah," Kendall said softly as she stepped closer to Wynonna.

The blonde cautiously reached out her left hand, never letting her right hand leave Wynonna's forearm. Wynonna reached out and grabbed Kendall's hand and guided it to her stomach where she could feel the baby's little feet tapping against her.

Kendall unknowingly held her breath as she waited to feel the movement from the unborn baby.

When she felt the tap against her hand through Wynonna's belly, both women let out shaky laughs.

"This is so weird… This little thing is real, like this is an actual tiny human inside me…" Wynonna said quietly as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Seems like a feisty little one already," Kendall said with a warm smile, "I think they are wanting to come out and hang out with their awesome mom."

Wynonna looked up and met Kendall's gaze, the two smiling at each other.

"I hope they think I'm amazing, my track record is indicative of the wild child crazy chick in town… I don't want the baby to have to see any part of who I was," Wynonna said as her smile faded into a bitter grin.

"They won't," Nicole said from the doorway as she walked in with Waverly beside her, the redhead's arm draped over the brunette's shoulder, "You aren't anywhere close to who you were back then. You're going to be an amazing mom and you'll have all of us here to help you when you need it. Your baby is only going to know the kick ass woman you are today."

Kendall didn't move from beside Wynonna and offered the Heir a reassuring sqeeze on her arm.

"She's right Wynonna, you really are going to be incredible so stop worrying about all the bad things you did in the past. We all make mistakes and no matter what guilt you have from what has happened when you were growing up," Waverly said as she and Nicole closed the distance so they were now standing in front of their older sisters, "You came back to Purgatory and ever since the day you came back you have fought tooth and nail to protect everyone here from Revenants and other psycho demons. The only thing you protect more than the people of Purgatory is your family and this baby is going to be loved by so many and protected fiercely by all of us."

Wynonna let out a sob and a genuine smile as she looked at the 3 women standing around her.

"All of us huh?" Wynonna said as she looked quickly at Kendall and then stared at Nicole.

"All of us, Wynonna…" Nicole said with a warm smile, "You and the baby will have a wolf in your corner through hell and back."

"Make that two wolves," Kendall said with a smile as she moved her hands from Wynonna and wrapped her right arm around Wynonna's lower back, "Nicole has made it clear that you Earps are her pack and by doing so, you automatically get me as a bonus. Even if I'm not around all the time, I'll come back at any beckoning call to fight the world beside Nikky to protect you and your little shit-kicker."

"This little asshole is going to have such a crazy family," Wynonna said as she wiped her eyes and gave a little laugh, "A mother who is the Earp Heir and sends demons to hell, one aunt who is going to be able to teach them how to be smart as shit and speak like 15 languages, another aunt who is going to be its own personal lap dog, a super sexy fire breathing lizard uncle, a father who is a wild west legend and older than the state of Colorado itself, and a Kendall…"

"Who is going to give this little thing unlimited piggy back rides on a super amazing wolf," Kendall said with a smirk.

"I think that sounds like a pretty amazing family," Waverly said smiling.

"I couldn't agree more," Wynonna said with a grin as she sniffled and took a deep breath, "Okay bitches, I am not about all this emotional bullshit. I have surpassed my release of uncontrollable mommy hormones for the day and I am tapping out."

"We're going to bed," Waverly said with a grin as she glanced up at Nicole, who gave a smile down to the brunette.

"Gross," Wynonna said as she rolled her eyes.

Waverly and Nicole laughed as they turned to head up the stairs, Waverly calling out over her shoulder, "We will see you two in the morning and Wynonna and I will go check in with Dolls. Love you guys."

"Behave you two, I need the pup rested for training tomorrow," Kendall called out, hearing a distant _yeah yeah, whatever_ being mumbled from her sister up the stairs.

Kendall broke her hold around Wynonna and moved so she was standing in front of the brunette.

"So, did I qualify for a shared bed with my charm? Or am I going to crash on the couch?" Kendall said with a cocky smirk.

"Well," Wynonna said in a low voice as she stepped forward towards the blonde, the seductive and playful tone in her voice causing Kendall to open her eyes wide and step backwards, where her back lightly hit the wall.

Wynonna kept walking forward until she was inches from the blonde, enjoying the fact that she saw Kendall close her eyes and slow her breathing. The Heir leaned forward until her lips were lightly touching Kendall's ear and whispered, "As tempting as that sounds, I personally find it more fun if I knock some of that over-confidence out of you and make you work a little harder before I let you get a treat, wolf…"

Wynonna pulled back, smiling as she shoved the blanket she discretely grabbed from behind Kendall into the blonde's stomach.

Kendall smiled and opened her eyes, "A treat huh? Another dog pun?"

Wynonna winked and turned to walk away, calling out, "Enjoy the couch fur-ball, I'll see you in the morning."

Kendall grinned and shook her head as she turned and went to lay down on the couch.

The next morning all four of the women were up around 10:00 am and ate a shockingly divine breakfast that Nicole and Kendall prepared. It was agreed that Kendall and Nicole would spend their day working on going over the history of their clan, training tactics on controlling their abilities, and going to talk to Nedley (which Kendall unenthusiastically agreed to after a long argument about Nicole's impending need for time off so she can adjust to the change.

While the Haught sister's had their plans set, Wynonna and Waverly decided that they were going to go to the BBD office and look into the diaries that Waverly took from the Gardner basement, check in with Dolls to see what information he got from the Widow, and to talk to him about possibly obtaining a steel cage that could be placed in the barn for Nicole to use during her first several full moons.

Waverly kissed Nicole goodbye while she and Wynonna headed out the Waverly's Jeep and headed towards the Sheriff's Office.

Kendall instructed Nicole to go into the front yard of the homestead and wait for her. Several minutes later Kendall appeared on the porch, leaning against the banister.

"So, what's first, master?" Nicole asked as she clapped her hands together and looked at her sister.

"First, we work on your strength and controlling it. Bring your wolf to the surface and unleash your strength," Kendall said as she crossed her arms and stared expectantly.

"You mean make my eyes change?" Nicole asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's more than that, pup. You can't just change your eye color and thing that you're all powerful. When you are trying to focus on a specific ability you need to focus on that aspect of your wolf… Just like you did with the scent of blood in the woods. Let your wolf come forward and focus on the strength you feel pulsating through your muscles," Kendall said in a stern teacher tone.

Nicole nodded and closed her eyes, trying to feel the strength from her wolf rising to the surface. After several seconds of focus, Nicole felt like her muscles were on fire, but in a good way. It was as though Nicole felt her muscles grow and her power sky rocket. Although physically Nicole did not grow and her muscles did not enlarge, the strength that she possessed amplified.

Nicole opened her now red eyes and nodded to her sister, "Okay, now what…"

"Catch…" Kendall said with a grin as she tossed an egg towards her sister.

Nicole's eyes widened but while the egg was coming through the air, her eyes zoned in and it was as if the egg was moving in slow motion. Nicole smirked because with the way her eyes were focusing on the egg, she had no doubt it would be easy to catch. As Nicole's right hand reached out and she captured the small and delicate object with ease, the moment it was in her hand undamaged she closed her hand to protect the egg and as she did, the egg cracked and the yoke came pouring out all over her hand.

Kendall let out a snicker as she watched her younger sister looking down at her now disgusting hand.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Kendall asked as she gave an amused smirk.

"What the hell… I caught it with no problem, while it was flying in the air it was like everything slowed down and I could see it easily… I literally caught it and it wasn't broke and I barely closed my hand around it and it shattered," Nicole said as she made a grossed out face and shook her hand in an attempt to knock some of the yoke onto the snowy ground.

"Your strength is something that right now you don't know your limits and how to touch or hold things without breaking them. You were able to hold the eggs in the kitchen and I even got you to juggle them with no problem but your wolf is going to cause your strength to grow and that will mean that you need to be more cautious about how you touch, grip, and hole things." Kendall said as she walked forward, now holding a carton of eggs, "You'll easily be able to bed a solid metal rod if you want, but you also will tend to break things… Like if you're holding a glass too tight it is going to shatter in your hand."

"Lovely…" Nicole growled as she threw her head back and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Come on pup, let's try again," Kendall said with a smile as she tossed another egg at her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Wynonna and Waverly were in the infamous red Jeep Wrangler on their way to the station to meet with Dolls.

"So, want to tell me what is going on between you and Kendall?" Waverly said with a smirk as she glanced over to her sister.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Wynonna said as she pursed her lips and shifted awkwardly in her seat as she looked out the window.

"So there's nothing going on?" Waverly asked again with an eyebrow raise.

"Not at the moment, no…" Wynonna said as she bit her lower lip and glanced towards her sister, "Look with all the crazy shit we have going on, the last thing I am thinking about in this moment is a relationship with anyone."

"I can understand that, I mean you do already have Dolls gushing over you with heart eyes and wanting to start a relationship now that BBD has essentially disbanded, then you are carrying a possible child of Doc Holiday, so add in a flirty Alpha Werewolf and that is totally a love square of crazy," Waverly said as she shrugged and looked over to her sister as she pulled into the parking lot.

Wynonna was now offering a frown and raised eyebrow, "Gee thanks sis, because I didn't already feel mildly like a slut."

"Sorry…" Waverly said with a nervous chuckle and grin.

The two sisters got out of the Jeep and started walking inside, right before Waverly opened the back door to the station she whispered, "If it means anything I am kinda starting to be Team Kendall."

Wynonna's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she watched her sister's steps speed up down the hallway.

Wynonna and Waverly walked into the BBD office where they both stopped in the doorway in amazement at the large glass cell that was in the center of the room that was currently housing Widow Mercedes.

"Kinky," Wynonna said as she nodded in approval.

Widow Mercedes said nothing but offered her middle finger as a response.

"Morning Earps," Dolls said with a genuine smile as he walked out of his office with his black X mug in hand.

"Dude Dolls, where the actual hell did you get this?" Wynonna asked as she walked forward and touched the glass, "It's like our own Supernatural zoo display!"

As Wynonna's hand touched the glass, Widow Mercedes lunged forward trying to break through the glass barrier but even with all her body weight thrown at the Heir, there was no movement from the wall and the Widow hissed in annoyance.

"Compliments of BBD before they vanished," Dolls replied as he sipped his coffee.

"So there's no way she is going to break out of this right?" Waverly asked skeptically.

"It's a bullet proof acrylic almost 5 inches thick, something she can't get out of unless we let her," Dolls said with a smirk.

"Sweet," Wynonna said with a snarky grin towards the Widow before turning and facing her sister and Dolls.

"So, what's the update boss?" Waverly asked as she walked over to the larger conference table to the side of the room and sat on top.

Wynonna followed suit, picking up the journal box before placing it on the table by her sister and then sitting at the seat at the head of the table.

"Well, Jeremy is running some more tests over at Shorty's with Rosita. They are checking on the venom that we extracted from the Widow before we put her in the container. We were also able to collect another sample of the veil so that we can possibly get a little more information on their genetic make-up… Maybe figure out why Peacemaker didn't kill her yesterday." Dolls said as he looked at each of the Earps.

"You idiots, you'll never figure it out. Run all your tests with your little chemistry set, it will make no difference in the end. My husband, My lord, shall return and when he does you'll all bow to him or be slaughtered!" Widow Mercedes yelled as she laughed sinisterly.

"HEY!" Wynonna yelled in annoyance, "Can it peanut gallery or I'll get Dolls to pump that bitch of a box you're in full of sleeping gas and knock your ass out!"

The Widow did not speak but rolled her eyes as she slid back down to the ground, giving a glare to the other 3.

"What if she's right though?" Waverly asked as she continued to look through one of the journals she had pulled from the box.

"What do you mean baby girl?" Wynonna asked as she looked over to Dolls, who shrugged in confusion.

"I mean what if the reason she didn't die wasn't due to her genetic make-up…" Waverly said as she put the journal down on the table and pointed to the page she was reading, "Look at what this says, _'My husband cursed that pathetic excuse of a man; the family of Wyatt Earp shall suffer a fate worse than death as revenants return from the ground after being killed by his gun and the cycle shall repeat itself as more die from Peacemaker. My husband was no fool; he knows my sister and I will guarantee his return to this world. He has given us a gift to keep us from the fires of hell. He truly loves us._ "

Dolls and Wynonna looked at each other and then back to Waverly, trying to understand what Waverly was trying to explain to them.

Waverly rolled her eyes and put her hands out, "What are the goals of the Revenants?"

"Kill us?" Wynonna asked as she scrunched her brow.

"Leave the Ghost River triangle?" Dolls asked with a head tilt.

"Yes to both of those, okay so what happens when the Heir shoots Revenants with Peacemaker?" Waverly asked again in excitement, as if she had figured out a piece of the puzzle.

"They get a free ticket back to hell?" Wynonna asked again, trying to figure out what point her sister was trying to make.

"Mhmm, so what happens when the Heir dies?" Waverly said again as she looked towards Dolls.

"The Revenants that were sent back to hell return and the cycle starts all over again," Dolls said as the wheels in his head were starting to turn.

"Wynonna, remember what you told me about Speedy McRevenant? The super crazy one who was there when Daddy was killed and was in the graveyard that one time? What was it that Revenant who took over Shorty's body said about him? Like why did he say that guy was a little bat shit crazy?" Waverly said as she hopped off the table and walked over to the white board.

"Uhm… Something about he had been sent back to hell a bunch of times and the longer you're in hell or the more times you're sent back the crazier it makes you?" Wynonna thought as she started to figure out where her sister was going with this, "He said that when you are in hell for so long you lose yourself and forget who you were, you come back the only thing you want is to get out of the Ghost River triangle so that they can't be killed by us and sent back to hell to be tortured."

"YES!" Waverly said excitedly as she drew on the white board. Waverly wrote the word "hell" then drew an arrow to the word "resurrected". Then Waverly drew an arrow pointing from the word resurrected to the word "escape" with another arrow that pointed to the word "Peacemaker" with a final arrow that pointed back to the word "hell". At the end Waverly had created a circle with the words and arrows.

"What is the Demon Clootie's goal?" Waverly asked without turning around to the other two.

"To be resurrected…" Dolls said as he nodded towards the board as Waverly wrote "Demon Clootie off to the side of the circle she had made and underlined it.

"Precisely, and how does that happen?" Waverly said aloud as she glanced to her sister.

"The three seals need to be broken," Wynonna said as she stood up and walked closer to the board.

"Yes and the Demon Clootie was betrayed by one of his wives when Constance helped hide the third seal and locked up the other two Widows," Waverly said as her hand began quickly moving.

The three heard Widow Mercedes mumble the word bitch at the mention of Constance's name.

"Which meant that the only two people he had left who could bring him back are the two remaining Widows!" Wynonna said as she excitedly pointed to the board, finally understanding what Waverly had discovered.

Waverly quickly wrote the word "seals" under the Demon Clootie's name, a plus sign, then the word "Widows", an equal sign, and then the word "resurrection".

Waverly put the marker down and crossed her arms as she looked to Dolls and Wynonna.

"Demon Clootie knew that eventually the Earp Heir would figure out who cursed our family and would put together who the Widows were and what their job is in breaking the seals to bring him back, the Earp Heir would have hunted them down to prevent him from returning which would have made the Widows Revenants and sent them to hell and they would have been part of that cycle," Waverly said with a grin.

"And if they would have become Revenants and been sent to hell over and over then they would have forgotten that resurrecting him was their priority and they would have instead tried to escape the triangle and avoid going back to hell however possible. He wouldn't have been able to count on anyone to bring him back…" Wynonna said as she glanced over to the Widow Mercedes, who was now lying flat on her back in the container and singing a song, "Although if you ask me bitch already seems wacked out."

"So what are you saying? The reason Peacemaker can't kill them is because the Demon Clootie did something to them to protect them from hell? How can someone be protected?" Dolls asked as he eyed Waverly.

"Well... I don't know… but maybe there is more in these journals that could at least lead us to figuring out what he did and how he protected them from it," Waverly said as she looked between Wynonna and Dolls.

"I am with baby girl on this one, it makes sense Dolls," Wynonna said with a shrug.

"I agree," Dolls said with a smirk at the younger Earp, "Okay, let's hit the books ladies."

Wynonna let out a dramatically loud groan as she slammed her head down on the table, "But I hate reading, I didn't even read in school!"

"Such it up Earp," Dolls said with a playful pat on the back, "6 eyes are better than 2 so we are going to help Waverly check through these journals. Reading is required right now."

"You didn't let me milk that bitch like a snake last night but you expect me to be a book worm today? You seriously are slacking on giving me the good shit boss man," Wynonna said with a sigh as she lifted her head and grabbed one of the journals out of the box, "Here's to hoping there is something juicy in here."

"It's a journal from the wife of a demon, not an erotica novel Wynonna," Waverly said with a chuckle.

"You never know baby girl, you never know," Wynonna said as she leaned back, kicked her feet up on the table and started thumbing through the pages of the book.

"Kendall, if you throw one more fucking egg I am going to seriously injure you!" Nicole said in frustration; the redhead's hands, pants, and lower half of her sweater with covered in yoke from the numerous eggs that had busted in her palms.

"Okay, okay…" Kendall said as she held up her hands in surrender, "Why don't we take a break from the eggs and you go inside and change, wash your hands, then we will do something that won't require you getting dirty when you mess it up."

"Gee, thanks…" Nicole grumbled as she walked towards the inside of the house.

Kendall gave her sister a reassuring pat on the back as she passed her, "You'll get it in time pup, it's not going to happen overnight."

Nicole headed into the house while Kendall stayed outside and prepared their next drill. When Nicole had finished changing and walked out on the porch, Kendall was nowhere in sight, there was however a note left pinned to the beam of the porch that read:

 _Pup,_

 _Use your sense of smell and your new found speed to track me. IF you can find me, I have a prize you'll be very interested in obtaining; it won't be handed over to you, you'll have to take it from me. Be alert, monitor your surroundings, and rely on the newfound senses you have. The longer you wait, the further away I am going to be so get your ass moving._

 _-K_

Nicole rolled her eyes and sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she took in all the various scents surrounding her outside the homestead. As her head slowly turned to the left towards the wood line, Nicole caught the scent of Kendall and growled lowly as she opened her now red eyes and took off in a full sprint after her sister.

Nicole could feel the wind hitting her face and hear the branches cracking under her feet as she raced through the woods. Nicole came to a point in the woods where it looked like there were claw marks on two separate trees. The trees were about 25 yards apart and each was pointing towards a different direction.

"I see how it is," Nicole smirked as she walked over to the tree on the left and brushed her hand over the claw marks and took a deep breath, the scent was surely Kendall's, but did her sister travel that way or was it the other direction.

As Nicole walked over to the second tree and felt the marks while checking the scent, the lingering smell appeared to be older than the other tree, _bitch went left, cute test though_ , Nicole thought as she turned and took off past the first tree she had checked.

Nicole was genuinely surprised that she wasn't out of breath and that she was able to run as fast as possible. Although she had always been athletic and regularly worked out, the way she was sprinting through the woods right now was incredible. Nicole felt like now that she had Kendall's scent targeted, her body instinctively knew where to go; the scenery in front of her seemed to slow down as she was running, any branch hanging low or fallen tree was easily evaded even at her remarkable speed.

Nicole came to the top of a large hill and came to a halt as she nearly went sprinting right off the edge.

"SHIT!" Nicole panted as she stepped back and peered down the steep hill. Nicole calmed her racing heart from the fear of nearly tumbling over the edge and began taking slow and deep breaths; the scent was there and trickling down the hill, indicating that Kendall had gone that direction. The smell was so strong and Nicole knew that she was close.

"She would…" Nicole huffed out as she took a few steps back and steadied herself.

Nicole took a few steps and leaped over the edge of the hill and took off as fast as she could down the embankment. Nicole was grinning ear to ear, until her foot slipped on some left over snow and the redhead went tumbling head over foot the rest of the way down the hill, landing with a loud thump at the bottom.

"Ouch…" Nicole groaned as she slowly sat up, "Okay, lesson learned… Don't get cocky…"

Nicole slowly stood to her feet and cracked her back as she stretched herself out from the fall. Nicole started to look around to check and see where she was. Nicole spotted something off into the distance that appeared to be hanging down from a tree and sparkling in the sun. Cautiously, Nicole walked forward to inspect the object.

As Nicole got closer, she could see that the object that was hanging low appeared to be a gold necklace with a small gold pendant hanging down. As Nicole reached her hand forward to grab the necklace, her feet left the ground as she was tackled from the right side and sent flying across the snow.

"Come on Nikky, you're a cop… You should have seen that one coming!" Kendall laughed as the blonde rolled up onto her feet and assumed a fighting position.

Nicole quickly shot up to her feet with a grin, "You're just mad I found you so fast!"

"I'll give it to you, that was faster than I thought, but you lost points when your ass went rolling down the hill," Kendall said with a grin as her yellow eyes shined.

"I'll make up for it now by kicking your ass," Nicole said as she took a swing at her sister, which the blonde quickly dodged.

"Bring it on sis!" Kendall said as she spun around attempting to land a round house kick to Nicole's face, however Nicole ducked low and rolled across the ground.

Nicole sprung up quickly with a grin, but her smug look was quickly removed when a right hook from the blonde hit her left cheek and spun her head around. Kendall was quick moving forward as she shoved Nicole face first against a tree and grabbed the redhead's right arm, twisting it back.

"Looks like the puppy still has some learning to do," Kendall growled as she tightened her grip.

Nicole's police training kicked in and she let out a breathy chuckle. Between the continuous tightening of her muscles as Kendall strained her shoulder and the pain of the bark digging into her face beginning to sting, Nicole knew she needed to act quickly.

Nicole reared her head back, colliding it with Kendall's mouth and giving her sister a small cut that began pouring blood. The blonde stumbled slightly and loosened her grip, allowing for Nicole to spin around and thrust her right elbow back, hitting Kendall in the side.

"I think I'm doing okay," Nicole said as she rubbed her cheek and regained a fighting stance.

Kendall took her fingers to her lip and saw where blood was now visible and the blonde offered a smile as she turned and grabbed the necklace from the tree and took off in a sprint. Nicole reacted quickly, rushing after the blonde as they weaved quickly in and out of the trees.

Without hesitation Kendall lunged off of a large rock face and dove forward into the stream below. Nicole paused briefly waiting for Kendall to reappear on the surface and then threw herself off the rock and into the cold water below. Kendall made it to the side of the water but was quickly brought down into the mud of the shore by Nicole reaching out and grabbing her ankle.

Nicole clawed her way forward in an attempt to grab the necklace Kendall was clutching but was stopped when Kendall's knee came up colliding with her ribs. As Nicole felt the wind leave her, she was quickly knocked on her back by Kendall.

Nicole got to her feet as fast as she could and came eye to eye with her sister; both Haught sisters panting as their mud and blood covered bodies were racing with adrenalin.

Nicole made the first move as she spun around and brought her right leg up to kick Kendall's face. The blonde ducked under the kick and threw her fists forward in a fury as she attempted to strike the redhead, but Nicole was able to maneuver her forearms to block all of the attempts.

Kendall faked a left jab and then threw her right hand forward hitting Nicole across the mouth. As the force from the blow sent Nicole's body spinning backwards, the redhead ducked low and spun her leg around, successfully hitting the back of Kendall's knee and sending her older sister tumbling into the mud with her.

Both sisters were now lying side by side on the muddy shore of the small lake out of breath, bleeding and sore.

"I'll admit I didn't see that one coming," Kendall groaned, adding a light laugh at the end as she threw her right arm over on Nicole's stomach and patted gently, "Not bad kid, not bad at all."

"Thanks," Nicole said breathlessly, "I'll admit that was literally the hardest thing I have ever done in my life."

"Yeah and just think, we weren't even shifted in more than the first stage, just imagine what these fights are like in beta phase or full alpha," Kendall said with a laugh.

"I don't think we would survive that," Nicole giggled as she looked over to her sister.

"You'll always survive Nikky, you're gonna be a force to be reckoned with," Kendall said with a genuine smile.

"Only because I'll have an amazing teacher," Nicole said with a grin, "Thanks for doing this Kendall, I can already feel more in tune with the basic things like my scent and sight. Trying out the speed and endurance was pretty awesome. If I keep this up I'm gonna have a beach body all year around."

Kendall and Nicole both shared a laugh as they caught their breath.

"So want to know what you were fighting for?" Kendall asked as she sat up and twirled the necklace in her hand.

Nicole followed Kendall's move and sat up, turning slightly so that they could face each other.

"Yeah, what is it? A necklace?" Nicole asked as she looked at the gold jewelry.

"Not just any necklace, it's a family necklace given down our lines to each Haught destined to take control of the packs. This necklace has a lot of meaning to it," Kendall said with a small smile as she held the gold chain and pendant out for Nicole to take.

Nicole examined the necklace closely, marveling at its beauty. The gold chain looked flawless, not very thick and not too long. The pendant that hung at the bottom was a small gold circle, similar to a small moon and in the center cut out was what looked like a tribal wolf head howling back.

"It's gorgeous Kendall," Nicole said with a smile as she looked to her sister, "Where's yours?"

"Here…" Kendall said with a small smile as she pulled out her matching necklace and let it hang on the outside of her shirt, "Now, this is where I explain the meaning behind it…"

Nicole looked up from the necklace, now focused solely on her sister's words and watched as the blonde toyed with her own necklace..

"Wolves have the ability to imprint on someone. It is something that our hearts choose to do. When we fall in love and find 'the one', for a wolf you truly become soulmates with that person. Your soul becomes tied to them. Ideally we want our race to remain a secret for safety purposes, but sometimes our hearts don't choose other wolves to be with, they choose a human… Or half human…" Kendall said as she scrunched her brow and gave a light life and eyed her sister.

"Half human as in whatever Waverly is?" Nicole said with a small laugh and smile.

"Yeah…" Kendall said grinning, "When a wolf imprints it doesn't technically have to be a lover, it can be a best friend… It's someone who makes your soul complete and gives you a reason to fight each day. When we imprint our wolf chooses to follow that person through hell and back for as long as we live. Although our hearts choose who they love, it becomes our choice to give in and accept the imprint, you don't have to accept it."

"Why wouldn't you want to accept it?" Nicole asked in confusion.

"Some view it as a weakness. If you imprint on someone you are creating an unbreakable bond with that person, your soul becomes tied to theirs. If you imprint on a human and they die before you, you'll truly feel as though a piece of your soul is missing. If your mate is in danger, you'll think more of protecting them than yourself… It's gotten a lot of people killed…" Kendall said with a serious expression, "It isn't something our kind take lightly, you imprint on someone and you are bound to them forever… Even if they don't accept the bond…"

"They can accept it?" Nicole asked as she went back to looking at her necklace.

"Yeah, and if you find someone who will accept it and complete a full imprinting bond with you, then the rewards are worth the risks in my opinion…" Kendall said with a smile, "If you find someone, whether a human or a wolf, and they love you and you are their soul mate and they pledge the bond and accept your imprint then a connection forms between you two that offers happiness beyond anything you can imagine. It's been centuries since this has happened so I haven't actually talked to anyone who has ever done it, but based on the readings and tales from the past a true imprinted bond can lead to the couples having a sort of telepathy where your mate can hear your thoughts when you're in wolf form. If a wolf is a beta and their mate is in trouble, it has been said that beta will have the ability to reach within and pull out a true alpha wolf form to save their lover. Your mate will have small abilities they will possibly inherit, like hearing and scent so they can help you know if trouble is near… I don't know all of it but apparently it truly allows both of your hearts to feel whole and you'll essentially become an unstoppable team."

"Waverly…" Nicole said in a soft voice, "When she was in trouble with the Widow I was able to shift into a beta phase…"

"Mhmm…" Kendall said quietly as she reached over and placed her hand on Nicole's forearm, "You haven't imprinted on her yet, but based on what I have seen so far, I have a strong feeling she might be your one… So I thought it was time to give you this…" Kendall said as she nodded towards the necklace.

"As wolves, people will know who we are based on our scent, our eye colors and our wolf. Although imprinting on someone will give your mate a unique scent that ties them to you, not all other wolf packs can recognize it because it won't be as strong as yours but the necklace is a family crest, it shows that the person wearing it belongs to our pack, whether a descendant of the Haught leaders directly or as a mate of one of the Haught leaders… It's a symbol of the imprinting bond for those who aren't Haught's that wear it…" Kendall said with a gentle squeeze, "Remember what I said about how other wolves typically won't mess with you if they know who you are because our pack rules over almost all of them…"

"The necklace protects the mate from others attacking because it shows they are a part of the pack…" Nicole said with a wide grin as she gripped the necklace tightly.

"It's essentially a werewolf wedding ring, Haught style," Kendall said with a smile.

"How will I know when I have imprinted? Do I tell her about the imprint? How does she accept it?" Nicole asked as a million thoughts began racing through her head.

"Slow down pup," Kendall said as she stood up and offered a hand to help her sister out of the mud, "You haven't imprinted yet, hell you haven't even had your first shift yet" the blonde said with a laugh, "You've got some time Nik and trust me you will KNOW when your heart initiates the imprint and you'll know how to accept it… It'll be natural, just follow your instincts."

The two sisters were now walking through the woods as Nicole began to recognize the clearing they were coming out at which lead right to the Sheriff's Office.

"And what about telling her?" Nicole asked as she put the necklace on and moved her hair out of her neck so that the pendant and chain dangled proudly.

"That's up to you when and if you want to tell her, just keep in mind that it might add some pressure on her. If it's meant to be then her heart will feel the imprinting bond initiating and she naturally will start to pull towards to you and pick up on little things like knowing when you are hurting, scared, in trouble… It's a natural thing, and personally I would wait to tell her more about it for when the signs start showing and then tell her that way she can make her own choice," Kendall said as she slung her arm around her sister's shoulders, "If she accepts it then I'll take you two through the official imprint bonding…"

"What if she doesn't accept?" Nicole asked with a hint of worry.

"Then the pull her heart as for you and the effects of the imprinting bond will stop and she will be free to love and live as she pleases. It doesn't mean you two won't be together or love each other, but it will mean that your hearts will never truly bond," Kendall said quietly, "But the way she looks at you pup, I don't foresee that ever happening."

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to wait. I don't want her to ever feel obligated to be with me or forced. Waverly has always tailored herself to whoever she is with and has had so many people trying to control her life and who she is, I just want her to be able to focus on herself and figuring out who she is and what she wants with her life. I just want her happy and if she wants me then I will do everything I can to make her happy for as long as I live," Nicole said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Kendall's side.

"You really love her, don't you Nikky?" Kendall asked as she glanced over to her sister.

"I've never loved anyone like I love her Kendall…" Nicole said as she leaned her head on her sister's shoulder.

Kendall smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of Nicole's head as they walked up to the Sheriff's Office and headed inside.

As Kendall and Nicole turned the corner and walked into the BBD office where Wynonna, Waverly, Dolls and Widow Mercedes were the room went silent.

"Holy… Shit…" Waverly said with her eyes wide as she got up and rushed over to her girlfriend, "Baby! Are you okay?"

"What the actual fuck happened to you two?" Wynonna gawked jaw dropped as she walked over to check on Kendall, "You look like the definition of living hell covered in blood and mud and you smell like wet dog!"

Kendall and Nicole shared a look and smiled at each other as they both answered simultaneously, "Training."


	15. Chapter 15

Dolls walked over to the Haught sisters handing them each a towel to clean themselves up as the group all headed over to the conference table; Wynonna and Kendall sitting in chairs beside each other on one side with Nicole and Waverly across from them.

"How was training?" Waverly asked as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Nicole's cheek.

"I got my ass a little kicked but it was actually fun… I'll tell you all about it later," Nicole said with a smile as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the brunettes.

"Later as in when I get to bandage up all these wounds you've magically appeared back with?" Waverly said with a sly grin.

Nicole let out a husky low laugh as she leaned forward and placed her hands on the brunette's thighs, "Waverly Earp are you offering to play doctor? Because if so, I do believe I have a few more injuries for you to check out…"

Waverly's sly grin grew into a full smile as a blush crept across her cheeks, "I swear this whole wolf heightened sex drive is amazing…"

Nicole smiled brightly as she leaned forward and placed a soft loving kiss on Waverly's lips.

"I swear you guys seriously act like a couple hours apart is a damn eternity, ugh…" Wynonna groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Dolls came walking back into the room with a box of donuts and tray of coffees from the breakroom, "Give them a break Earp, they are enjoying the perks of a relationship."

Kendall looked between Wynonna and Dolls and could see the man giving a charming smile to the Heir, Wynonna instead clapped in excitement and reached out to yank the box of donuts from his hand. It was clear to the blonde that Dolls had feelings for the Heir, and who could blame him… Even if she was whiskey soaked and reckless, Wynonna was gorgeous and fierce; which appeared to be a trait that ran in the family.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Nicole asked as she looked around.

"Well your super genius girlfriend may have cracked a little hole in why Peacemaker couldn't put a bitch down," Wynonna said as she nodded to Waverly.

"That's my girl," Nicole said with pride as she spun her chair to give the brunette a small bump of her shoulder.

Waverly beamed with pride and stood up as she walked over to the board.

"So, based on what the journals I took from the basement say, Demon Clootie did something to the Widows that made them an exception to the curse," Waverly said as she pointed to the circle she had drawn to show the Revenant's cycle, "Something that would keep them from being sent to hell by the Earp Heir."

"Why would preventing them from going to hell be important to his plan for being resurrected? Would it really matter if they were part of the curse? I mean it would have them still coming back?" Nicole asked in confusion.

"Yeah but as I learned from a total cracked out Rev head, the more times they are sent down south, the crazier they get… Something about they lose a part of themselves when they are there?" Wynonna said as she spun her hands in the air as if trying to explain what she meant.

"It's a theory we have right now because of this section in the Widow's journal…" Waverly said as she turned the journal passage they had read earlier towards Nicole and Kendall so they could read it, "I think we should break everything down if we want to make progress. First I think we need to know more about what the big deal really was about Peacemaker not being able to kill them and confirm that our theory of avoiding hell so the Widow's stayed focus on his return is actually legit."

"You know that has to be some kind of invasion of privacy," Widow Mercedes yelled from her position lying on the floor, not even looking up at the group.

"Supernatural assholes don't have the same rights as everyone else," Wynonna snorted as she rolled her eyes, "Especially when they are trying to resurrect a demonic husband!"

"Bitch…" Widow Mercedes grumbled.

"Keep quiet in there or I will take Wynonna up on her offer to milk you like a snake," Dolls said with a smirk to the Heir, who offered a smile in return.

"Okay so the passage makes your theory definitely seem possible. It would be easier if we knew more about what happens to the Revenants when they go to hell, maybe find a little more to go on for why it was so important to keep them from hell," Nicole said as she leaned back.

"I know but apart from getting a Revenant and interrogating them, how would we even begin to find out what happens to Revenants in hell?" Dolls asked as he crossed his arms.

"I know…" Kendall said quietly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sexy wolf say what?" Wynonna asked in confusion, her remark causing Dolls to whip his head around and look at the Heir wide eyed.

Waverly and Nicole both turned to Kendall, expecting an expansion of what she meant.

"Look, I will tell you what I know but I won't tell you how I know it until I have had a chance to talk to Nicole about it. I am trying to explain our family to her and all that it means to be a wolf from our pack plus get her ready for Friday, which is going to be hard for her… I haven't had a chance to cover a lot of things with her yet because right now my priority is getting her through Friday safely…" Kendall said as she looked at Nicole with eyes that pleaded understanding, "I just… There is a lot we haven't gotten to talk about yet and I won't leave her in the dark and open up about things that she doesn't know yet… I'm sorry Nicole… I'm trying to tell you everything so you understand who you are and where you come from, it's just hard getting it all out there in a few days when your first shift is coming and I'm trying to teach you how to control everything..."

The worry and fear of rejection from her sister was obvious in Kendall's voice. It was as if the two sisters were finally close again and Kendall was truly worried about Nicole pushing her away and becoming angered at her.

The room was dead silent as everyone looked at Nicole. Everyone knew that for the redhead the news of her family was a shock and then having to go through a shift and all the changes she was experiencing was difficult. Dolls, Wynonna and Waverly all figured there was a great deal more about the Haught family and being a werewolf than what Kendall had covered, which was understandable considering the rapid approach of Nicole's first shift and all the secrets the family may have.

Nicole stood up and walked over to her sister, standing in front of the blonde and grabbing her sister's hands gently.

"I know that there is a lot I don't know about our family, and I know that we haven't had time to even cover the tip of the iceberg with everything. I don't blame you for not telling me everything all at once. You're teaching me to control my wolf, teaching me about our family, and helping us with the Widows. I know that there is probably a lot more about our family you are waiting to tell me until after my first shift and things calm down…" Nicole said softly with a gentle smile.

Nicole reached into her sweat shirt and pulled out her gold necklace so that Kendall could see it hanging down. Kendall smiled and pulled her own necklace out so that both were visible.

"I'm trying Nik… I'm trying to be open with you and tell you everything about our family and what you need… It's just hard figuring out what is the most important to tell you before your shift because until then the biggest focus is you being able to control your abilities and wolf so that you don't hurt yourself or others… I just don't want to open up about you, well us, to others until you know. I know I was a shit job of a big sister the last few years, but I really am trying to do this right," Kendall said as she gave Nicole's hands a light squeeze.

"You're doing great Kendall. You came here to Purgatory to help me through this, even though mom and dad didn't want you to, you came here to get me through this. I know there is a lot more for me to learn and I don't expect to know it all in two days," Nicole said as she moved and wrapped one arm around her sister's waist, giving her a side hug as the Haught sisters were now facing the rest of the group, "They're my family too Ken, and I am okay with them knowing about us."

Kendall squeezed Nicole's waist in appreciation for her sister's words.

"Whatever there is about your crazy wolf family that we don't know, you both are a part of our dysfunctional shit show now and we will accept you guys regardless," Wynonna said with a smirk, "What family doesn't have some fucked up parts and secrets in the shadows."

"If anyone understands, it's us…" Waverly said as she offered a kind smile.

"Okay, I'll try to explain everything the best that I can," Kendall said as she and Nicole went back to the table and everyone sat down, eager to listen.

"So, as we all know our family is the head of all packs in North America. Our father is a very powerful man… Do any of you know anything about the history of werewolves?" Kendall asked as she took a deep breath.

Everyone shook their heads no except for Dolls.

"I only know a little about the large packs and pack leaders, a little bit of the lineage with the major packs and some about the wolf transformation process and abilities they have…" Dolls answered as he looked at Kendall.

"I'm talking history of the actual wolf… Like where they are from and what they were originally created to do?" Kendall asked in a serious tone.

"No, all of the records that would lead that far back were destroyed centuries ago according to BBD archives. It's the one species that we could only gather current information on since the major historical references are nowhere to be found," Dolls said as he frowned.

"Werewolves were originally destined to be seekers of evil, given gifts and abilities that would make them outstanding trackers that were strong, smart, fast, and could change their appearance to better find lost souls and return them to hell where they were meant to be. As you saw when the Ghost River Triangle opened, there are a lot of evil things waiting to crawl out of hell and back to earth… Werewolves were always meant to be the ones to fight those evil forces and drag them back down… It originally applied to all wolves but as the centuries passed it was clear that there were only certain packs strong enough to take on the responsibility and actually get the job done without abusing the power. Strength in a pack is everything. The strongest packs have the power and what do most people want in this world?" Kendall asked as she glanced to Wynonna.

"Power… Everyone wants to be the King," Wynonna said with pursed lips and a sigh.

"Exactly..." Kendall said with a small smirk.

"Wait, you said that only certain packs were selected because some were abusing the power of being able to send people to hell?" Waverly asked as she scrunched her brow.

"Yeah, when everything began centuries ago some of the packs decided that they should get to pick and choose who they drug to hell… If they didn't like you or you crossed their family, even if you weren't worthy of going to hell or you weren't an evil demonic force… Or an escapee… They would tear the person apart and drag them to hell to be tortured.

"Wait so… Essentially some of the packs used their position to act as mafia leaders and if you pissed them off they would send you to hell even if you weren't supposed to go there so that you would be tortured and punished for eternity?" Wynonna asked in disbelief.

"What better way to get power on earth than to be feared because you can drag people to hell?" Nicole said with a shake of her head and sigh.

"But other packs doing that had to cause some type of fight between everyone? I mean if you have all these packs trying to get power it has to eventually explode over not only on earth but in hell too right?" Waverly asked as she thought about everything.

"Yeah, it did and when it became too much Hades realized that he had given the job to too many alphas and that if he wanted the evil sent and returned to hell then he needed to choose one family to lead and only allow that family and pack to be able to drag demons to hell. Hades took it upon himself to select the strongest family to work for him… Well work for hell… And that family, or pack, was deemed Hell Hounds. They would dedicate themselves to finding those that escape from hell or finding demons and drag them to the underworld where they would return to the torture and punishment for eternity. Hell Hounds are essentially hell's own police force where they follow their Alpha and split time between the underworld and our world hunting, killing, and dragging demons… Revenants… Evil… Back down." Kendall said as she started to fidget with her hands.

"I mean for the ruler of hell that sounds like a smart move to calm down innocent people being sent to hell for no reason…" Wynonna said as she shrugged.

Kendall gave a bitter laugh, "Yeah, but make no mistakes… He's still the ruler of hell for a reason. Hades made the selection of what pack or family would be the hell hounds based on strength, then he gave those descendants extra powers…But he also is a man who wants the best… So he made a law that if any other packs challenged the hell hound line and won, that pack would take over and become the new hell hounds and inherit their abilities and status…"

"So wait, who is currently the leader of the hell hounds?" Wynonna asked as she held her hands up and shook her head.

Before Kendall could answer, Nicole's voice rang out…

"Our father…"


	16. Chapter 16

Wynonna, Waverly and Dolls all looked between the Haught sisters with wide eyes and their jaws dropped in shock.

Kendall squinted her eyes at Nicole in an attempt to try to piece together how her sister was able to pick up on their father being the ruler of the hell hounds so quickly, "How did you know?"

"The Widow, when we were fighting she said something about how my hell hound roots won't be enough to stop them…" Nicole said as she turned from her sister and looked around at the others, who were still gaping at the wolves.

"How did she… How would she have known who you were or that your family was the pack of hell hounds?" Waverly asked in confusion as she looked from Kendall to Nicole.

"I don't know…" Kendall said in genuine confusion, "Usually it's only other wolves who know we are the hounds. It's something that we don't share with anyone for our own safety, when the evil is dragged to hell they don't remember our human form once they are there and when we are in hell we stay in our wolf stage so that we won't be recognized. We don't want demons, terrifying forces of evil, and escaped hellions to know who we are because if they did…"

"Then we wouldn't only have to worry about rival packs trying to attack us, we would have to worry about everyone else who is supposed to be in hell coming after us…" Nicole said as she frowned and looked at Waverly.

"Well I know who the hell has some answers," Wynonna growled in anger as she stood up and marched over to the glass tank currently holding the Widow. The Heir strutted up and began banging her fists loudly on the container.

"Earp…" Dolls said in a warning tone.

"HEY! VICTORIAN ERA BITCH!" Wynonna yelled in frustration, "GET THE HELL UP! YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS!"

Widow Mercedes remained lying on the floor and simply turned her head to the side and raised her hand, offering the Heir her middle finger raised high.

"Oh you did not…" Wynonna gawked, "Dolls! Open this fucking box! NOW!"

"Earp… We don't want to keep bringing her out of there, we don't know how long the serum Jeremy made us lasts…" Dolls said as he reached forward and put a calming hand on Wynonna's shoulder.

"I honestly don't give a flying rat's ass about a serum right now! They know who Nicole and Kendall are and I want to know why!" Wynonna yelled in frustration as she shook off the Agent's hand, "These bitches want to play games, oh I'll play!"

"Wynonna, maybe Dolls is right…" Waverly said in an attempt to calm her sister, "I want to know just as badly as you do but we can't risk letting her out and her knocking all of us out... We will figure everything out okay, we don't need to open that and put everything we do have right now at risk?"

Widow Mercedes let out a laugh of amusement at Waverly's words.

"I'm sorry did you just fucking laugh at me?!" Waverly yelled in anger as she turned her blazing green eyes towards the woman on the floor of the small box.

"You idiots won't figure anything out, pathetic bitches. I won't tell you anything. You're all going to die anyway," Widow Mercedes said as she began giggling at her own statement.

Waverly slapped the container, "You know what? Screw it! Dolls OPEN THE DOOR!"

"That a girl Angel pants!" Wynonna said in a dangerous voice.

The Widow was singing loudly as she taunted, "you're all going to die, you're all going to die, the Earps and the hounds will soon be in the ground…"

Waverly and Wynonna were now furious and yanking on the door of the container in an attempt to get their hands on the Widow as they both cursed loudly. Dolls was attempting to stop the Earp sisters but every time he laid a hand on them, he was quickly forced to duck and dodge flailing arms that were coming back to strike him.

"They do know those walls are bulletproof acrylic and they can't break it, right?" Kendall asked as she raised an eyebrow at the sight before her.

"Should we do something?" Nicole asked her sister quietly, neither Haught sister's eyes ever leaving the Earp sisters trying to beat down the walls of the container, Dolls trying to calm them, and the Widow singing her taunting song with her middle fingers raised in the air.

"I don't know, they're kind of cute all worked up and protective over us…" Kendall said with a smirk.

Nicole made a _hmph_ noise of agreeance and shrugged smiling as she watched her girlfriend. Waverly might be small but a pissed off Earp was a nuclear explosion.

Dolls took a slap to the head as Waverly flung her hand back to throw another blow at the wall, while at the same time Wynonna leaned back and brought her foot up to kick the container. When Wynonna leaned to kick the wall, her back bumped Dolls, who was holding his head from Waverly's hit, and the Agent went flying back into a small coffee table, breaking it down the middle.

"Kendall…" Nicole said as she stepped forward.

At this point Wynonna had Peacemaker pulled from its holster and was pointing it at the lock on the door.

"Okay, yeah we should step in now…" Kendall said as she met her sister's stride towards the angry women.

Nicole and Kendall reached the Earps at the same time.

Kendall reached for Wynonna's wrist that was outstretched and pointing towards the lock of the container and quickly spun the Heir around and stepped forward so they were now standing face to face in close proximity.

"What the actual fuc-" Wynonna began to yell, but was quickly silenced when Kendall stepped forward, gently holding on to the wrist that had Peacemaker and slowly sliding her other hand onto Wynonna's left hip; the movement catching Wynonna off guard. Kendall and Wynonna now stood with their bodies pressed tightly together with Peacemaker hanging at the Heir's side; their faces only inches apart.

Waverly had brought her hand back and was preparing to throw another blow to the container wall, but just as her arm was coming forward, Nicole reached forward and grabbed Waverly's forearm and spun the brunette into her. Waverly went to push away and return to her physical assault of the container but was stopped when she felt warm lips passionately pressed against her own. Nicole, knowing that Waverly would want nothing more than to return to trying to break the container open and beat the living hell out of the Widow, had spun Waverly towards her, released the grasp on the brunette's wrist, and brought both hands up to cup Waverly's cheeks as she pulled her girlfriend in for a mind blowing kiss.

Waverly's mind went blank. In one moment she was damned near determined her tiny fists would break through that acrylic so she could confront the widow and the next minute she is being quickly spun away, hands are gently on her face, and soft lips were moving rapidly against her own. Waverly's hands dropped to Nicole's hips as she slid her tongue along the redhead's bottom lip, moaning in satisfaction when Nicole's mouth opened and their tongues collided.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm perfectly fine…" Dolls groaned as he rubbed his back.

"Shit… Dolls!" Wynonna said as she shook her head, attempting to regain some composure after having the blonde so close. The Heir quickly went over to Doll's and offered a hand as she helped him to his feet as she began to examine the man to check his injuries.

Kendall cleared her throat and put her hands in her pocket as she turned away to give the two some privacy.

Nicole bit down lightly on Waverly's bottom lip and then stole a final sweet kiss from her girlfriend's lips before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together.

"Wh-What was I-I mad about?" Waverly mumbled with a small smile, her eyes still closed as she was reeling from the heated kiss.

"I don't know," Nicole said with a breathy chuckle, "But has anyone ever told you that you're sexy when you're mad?"

Waverly opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend, who wore a matching grin.

"You would be the first," Waverly said quietly as she looked into Nicole's brown eyes.

The Widow was still singing loudly in the container and finally feeling annoyed Nicole turned away from her girlfriend and let out a loud growl that silenced the Widow instantaneously as the woman in black quickly put her hands up to her ears and glared.

"Talk about being sexy when you're mad…" Waverly mumbled in awe as she gazed at her girlfriend.

Nicole looked back down to the brunette and smiled brightly.

"No one knew there were two of you dogs out there…" the Widow said with an eye roll as she moved and sat up with her back against the container.

"What did you just say?" Kendall said in a dangerous low voice, everyone's attention in the room now back on the Widow and the blonde.

"Fuck off," the Widow bit back quickly.

"Dolls, is this place sound proof?" Kendall asked without taking her eyes off of the woman in black.

"No… but my office is…." Dolls said with a smirk as he walked forward and released the brakes at the bottom of the container and began wheeling it towards his office where BBD had ensured it would be soundproof from any noise.

"What is going on?" Wynonna asked as she scrunched her brow in confusion.

"Nicole, come with me…" Kendall said as she walked forward behind Dolls.

"What about us?" Waverly asked as she looked from her confused girlfriend and towards the back of the blonde's head.

"Yeah, what the hell is about to happen? You don't get to just go off on your own with this fur-ball," Wynonna asked as she grabbed Kendall's right bicep to stop the blonde from walking by her.

"Nicole and I are going to get her to talk without ever taking that bitch out of the box…" Kendall said with a reassuring smile towards Wynonna, "I would never go all rouge on you Earp, if you and Waverly want to sit in on this by all means come along… It just might get a little loud," Kendall finished with a wink at the brunette.

"Our roars hurt them," Nicole said with a smirk.

"They what now?" Wynonna asked as she released her grip on the blonde and looked back at her sister and Nicole.

"At the Gardner's house!" Waverly said excitedly, "When Nicole roared it caused Widow Beth to cover her ears and throw her face in the snow! There is something about their roars that cause the Widows pain!"

"Yep, so let's go and see how this one likes hearing two wolves," Kendall said with a sly grin.

"Oh I so want to see this shit!" Wynonna said in excitement, "Shit isn't going to hurt us is it?"

"No, as long as you stay behind us the roar won't effect you like it will her. There are different types of roars and one of anger has the ability to rupture eardrums of those it's directed towards if they are close enough in distance. It might be loud, but it won't hurt you or Waverly," Kendall said with a quick squeeze to the Heir's arm as she headed into Doll's office.

"Well then I'm so in to watch this shit!" Wynonna said as she clapped her hands together and gave an evil chuckle.

"You coming?" Nicole said with a smirk.

"Of course! You think that I would miss a chance to watch my baby go all wolf badass on a bitch?! Hells to the no! Let's go!" Waverly said as she spun Nicole around and patted her lightly on the butt as the two walked in to Dolls office.

Once everyone was in the room, Wynonna and Waverly sat on top of Dolls desk; Kendall standing in front of Wynonna at the Heir's right side and Nicole was standing in front of Waverly at her girlfriend's left side. Dolls walked around everyone and sat in his chair behind his desk.

"I'll kill you all!" the Widow wailed in rage.

"From where I'm sitting sweetheart you won't be doing much, now you either answer our questions or our super sex K-9's are going to show us what frequency will cause your ears start bleeding, got it?" Wynonna said as she leaned forward and glared, "Now tell us how you knew about them being hell hounds…"

"Screw you," the Widow spat.

"Kendall…" Wynonna said without taking her eyes from the Widow.

Kendall released a low growl and glanced at her sister, then motioning her head towards the container indicating for them to step forward and closer to the box.

Nicole and Kendall stood three feet from the box and both closed their eyes. When the sister's opened their eyes they turned towards each other, red eyes and yellow eyes shining bright, as they looked over their shoulders at the Earp sisters.

"Last chance shit ticket…" Waverly said with a frown.

"Kiss my lilly white ass," the Widow said with a smirk.

Nicole and Kendall turned back towards the container, took deep breaths and simultaneously released loud roars that caused the certificates and frames on Doll's wall to fall to the floor. Although it was a deafening sound that stung Wynonna, Waverly and Doll's ears, like Kendall told them, it didn't hurt them like it clearly was the Widow.

Widow Mercedes let out a scream of agony as she fell to her knees in the middle of the box, her hands flying up to cover her ears and her eyes slamming shut.

After about 10 seconds of roaring, the Haught sisters stopped and stood firm as they panted and caught their breath, low growls coming from each of them.

The Widow was unable to catch her breath as she kept her eyes closed and her hands pressed firmly against her ears.

"We knew about the blonde but we didn't know about the cop being a hound!" the Widow said quickly.

"HOW?!" Wynonna yelled as she slammed her hands down on the desk.

"NO!" the Widow said firmly.

"Ladies…" Wynonna said as she smirked and leaned back.

Kendall and Nicole took another step forward together and released another double loud roar towards the widow, again causing the entire room to shake; the force of the second roar causing the other 3 behind them to bring their hands up and cover their ears.

"STOP! I WILL TELL YOU!" the Widow pleaded loudly as she bent forward and pressed her head on the floor.

Kendall and Nicole stopped their roars and kept their eyes trained on the woman in black.

"Our husband warned us of the hounds and their jobs in this world. We knew about their family so we kept spies in the packs to notify us of the descendants we would face so that we could kill them if they ever became an issue! We knew that whoever took over for Zachariah Haught may be problematic and we knew if we ever needed to bring the hounds to our side we would just have to take out their family so that our alliances could rise in power! We were given pictures of the blonde when she shifted but we did not know that there was a second heir to the hound throne! It's unheard of for that pack to have more than one child especially a female! When my husband devised his plan to return he made a deal with another pack to destroy the Haught line and heirs and take over so that my husband would rule hell and earth after we broke the seals!" Widow Mercedes shouted as she beat her head on the floor.

"Why won't Peacemaker kill you?!" Wynonna yelled as she stood up from the desk.

"I'll never fucking tell you Earp. You might know a small portion of our plan that involved your beloved dogs…" the Widow panted as she looked up at the group, "but no matter how much you torture me and let your puppies bark, I will not tell you how our husband protected us from Peacemaker and our plan to bring him back and unleash our fury on you ALL! Both of you Earps… We have special plans for what we are going to do with you… You have no idea the pain that is coming for you from my husband and sister… We're going to keep you alive long enough to make sure you suffer a fate worse than death! And your child… Oh I know exactly what my husband will do with your child… We are coming for you, ALL OF YOU! WE ARE COMING FOR YOUR CHILD!"

Without warning, Nicole and Kendall lunched forward instinctively as claws came out from their hands, their canine fangs shot out and the loudest roars burst from the depths of their chest. The Widows threats against the Earp sisters and Wynonna's baby causing an unexpected protective response from the Haught sisters as a fury raged in them.

"Holy shit…" Wynonna said as she fell back sitting on the desk covering her ears.

Waverly covered her ears and turned her head into her sister.

The Haught sisters roar lasted for almost 20 seconds and for each moment the sound was exploding from within them, the Widow screamed in pain as she slammed her head on the floor.

"STOP!" the Widow yelled loudly but this time the wolves were relentless as both Nicole and Kendall were clawing at the acrylic wall, leaving claw marks on the outside.

The Widow was screaming with everything she had as her hands were pressed as tightly as possible against her ears in an attempt to lighten the force of the roars. As Widow Mercedes looked up at the group, they noticed that blood was trickling from her nose and down by her hands, indicating there was blood coming from her ears at this point.

"You'll… All… Die…" the Widow said softly, just enough for Nicole and Kendall to hear, as she fell to the floor and passed out from the pain.

Nicole and Kendall stopped their roars as they looked at the unconscious woman in front of them.

The Haught sisters were panting as the slowly brought their hands away from the wall, finally seeing the claw marks they had left. Nicole and Kendall took a step back, both of them looking at their shaking hands as they turned towards each other; yellow eyes met red eyes and both noticed their wolf fangs protruding.

Nicole and Kendall turned to look at everyone else who were speechless with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Uh… What the hell just happened?" Waverly huffed out as she got down off the desk and walked towards her girlfriend, quickly grabbing Nicole's cheeks as she examined her girlfriends eyes and teeth up close.

"Holy shit did you kill a bitch?" Wynonna said as she got up and went to the widow's box.

"I think they knocked her out…" Dolls said as he walked over to check on the woman in the container, "I'm going to call Jeremy, I'll be right back," and with that the Agent quickly left the room.

"Where the actual fuck did that come from?" Wynonna asked as she walked over to Kendall, the shocked expression on the blonde's face told the Heir that Kendall did not intend to knock the Widow out.

"I-I don't… I…" Nicole said quietly as she looked over to her sister, "Kendall…. I can't-I can't get it to shift back… What just happened…"

Kendall was staring down at her hands, sharp claws extending from her hands. The blonde was closing her eyes and asking deep breaths then reopening them and looking back down at her hands.

"Just… Focus on Waverly Nik…" Kendall said quietly as she kept her focus on her hands and trying to steady her breathing.

"Baby girl, it might be best if we give the two hounds a little distance to calm down, maybe their amped up vibes aren't good for each other…" Wynonna said as she looked towards her sister, a look of understanding passing between them.

Waverly grabbed Nicole's claw filled hand and gently lead her girlfriend out the room as she shut the door behind her, leaving the two older sisters alone.

"Hey… Fur-ball… Are you with me? Hey…" Wynonna said softly as she walked closer to the blonde, "Kendall… Look at me…"

It was obvious to Wynonna that the Haught sisters responded on instinct to protect her, her child, and her sister; Kendall and Nicole's wolves had taken over and hadn't calmed down.

Now alone in Doll's office Wynonna was looking into Kendall's bright yellow eyes, she could tell that Kendall was not expecting this to happen and from how her reaction was, this might be the first time this had ever happened. Kendall was scared and about to panic.

"Wynonna…" Kendall said in a low rumble, the blonde quickly closing her eyes as she could feel her heart starting to race, "Wynonna I-I can't control it right now she-she…"

"Hey, I know… What is happening to you right now is exactly what you said about Nicole yesterday. She provoked you and your wolf has taken over. She pissed you off and you feel like you're going to lose control," Wynonna said as she watched Kendall look back down at her hands. The blonde's eyes were shut tightly and Wynonna could see Kendall doing everything in her power to slow her breathing and try to contain herself.

"She threatened Waverly… She threatened you… She threatened your child…" Kendall said in a dark voice that was dripping with anger.

A low growl was now coming from Kendall and fear was starting to set in Wynonna, Kendall was panicking and her wolf was not able to calm down and was getting riled up due to the protective instinct fueling the rage.

Wynonna knew that if she didn't do something to calm the blonde down, Kendall would tear her apart and probably bring the entire Sheriff's Office crumbling down. Hearing the anger in Kendall's voice and the low growl that was now coming, Wynonna reacted based on her instincts as she quickly stepped forward, brought her hands up to Kendall's cheeks, pulled the blonde's face forward as she crashed their lips together in a ferocious kiss.

Waverly could feel Nicole's heart racing and she couldn't tell if Nicole was ready to run out the door or smash everything in the room. No matter what state her girlfriend was in, Waverly knew Nicole would never hurt her.

"Baby, it's okay…" Waverly said with a smile as she pulled the redhead down to her lips, giving Nicole a light kiss, "It's the same thing that happened at the Gardner's house honey, your wolf came out when she threatened Wynonna and I… And our future little niece or nephew."

"Our niece or nephew?" Nicole said with a love struck smile.

Waverly's grin grew wider as she saw Nicole's teeth sinking back to their regular pearly whites and the red eyes fading to their beautiful hazel.

"Yeah, I plan on keep you around… If you're okay with that?" Waverly asked as she nuzzled her nose against the redheads.

"I'll be by your side for as long as you want me, Waves…" Nicole said softly with a warm smile as she brought her now normal hands up and cupped the brunette's lower back.

"How about forever?" Waverly said as she bit her lower lip.

"Forever," Nicole said sweetly as she leaned down and placed a long loving kiss to Waverly's lips.

"Let's go check on Wynonna and Kendall, your sis seemed super freaked out that she reacted like that and let the wolf take over," Waverly said as she held Nicole's hand and they turned to walk towards Doll's office.

"I don't blame her, it's like as soon as that bitch started talking about you, Wynonna and the baby, I literally just reacted and couldn't stop," Nicole said as she shook her head.

"You guys kinda like us and want to keep us safe, your wolves feel the same way I think," Waverly said with a smile as she leaned into Nicole's side.

"I think you're right," Nicole said as she kissed the top of the brunette's head and wrapped her right arm around her girlfriend tightly, "We'll ask Kendall more about it."

Waverly reached forward and opened the door to Doll's office. The sight before her and Nicole stopped them both in their tracks as Nicole's arm fell down by her side and both of their jaws hit the floor.

"I-Uh…" Wynonna mumbled.

"We-Uh- This is-" a now back to normal Kendall stammered.

"I-Uhm-Yes…" Wynonna said as she bit her lower lip.

"Holy…" Waverly said still in shock.

Nicole finishing her girlfriend's sentence, "shit…."


	17. Chapter 17

Nicole was still standing in the doorway jaw dropped and wide eyed as Waverly shook her head and reached forward slamming the door shut and backed up beside her girlfriend.

"Were they just…?" Nicole said as she slowly turned her head and looked at the brunette.

"Mhm, yep they were," Waverly said as she shook her head and grabbed Nicole's hand and walked over to the couch at the side of the room and they sat down, "Well, I'll admit I wasn't fully expecting that."

"Yeah nope, I definitely didn't think they would…" Nicole said as she looked over to her girlfriend with a stunned face.

"I mean, they have been flirting… Is your sister gay?" Waverly asked as she thought back to all the little moments between their older sisters.

"I don't know I mean in high school she dated guys and stuff but I knew she had hooked up with a few chicks but I didn't think she… I mean maybe?" Nicole said as she scrunched her brow trying to work through her racing thoughts, "Wait, is Wynonna… Has she ever been with chicks?"

"I have no clue, I mean she was wild in high school and Gus and Curtis would let her swing by and visit but between juvy and the asylum she wasn't around enough. I haven't known her to ever be with a woman but I mean, shit I don't know," Waverly said quietly.

Back inside Dolls office Wynonna and Kendall had backed away from each other but only slightly as they awkwardly looked around the room before their eyes met.

Wynonna cleared her throat and looked down, "So, nice to see you aren't growing a tail and are back to normal…"

"Yeah," Kendall said with a nervous chuckle, "Uhm thanks for that, you know… Uh…"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Wynonna said quickly, "Anytime… well I mean not anytime but I mean it-I… Yeah, you're uhm, you're welcome… Wouldn't want you going full dog in here and bringing down the Sheriff's Office…"

"Yeah…" Kendall said as she watched Wynonna's nervous motions as she attempted to brush off the passionate make out session.

Kendall was studying the usually confident Earp Heir and her mind replayed the kiss.

 _Wynonna placed both of her hands on Kendall's cheeks and pulled her face towards her with a passion as their lips collided and began to mold together perfectly. Kendall's breath was knocked from her lungs when she felt the soft lips working furiously against her own and couldn't hold back the small moan that left her as the rough beginning kiss was gradually slowing into a passionate and deep sensation between them._

 _Kendall lost herself in Wynonna's kiss, the way the Heir's lips slowed and slowly moved against her own was calming the anger of her wolf and igniting a new feeling, one she had never experienced._

 _Wynonna kept her hands on Kendall's face but they loosened so that the brunette wasn't forcing the blonde's lips to stay there but was now gently cradling her cheeks. Kendall, finally coming to her senses and realizing Wynonna's lips were on hers, began to press forward gently, adding more pressure between their lips as the blonde's hands drifted by Wynonna's hips and then firmly grasped the brunette's lower back as she pulled the Heir in closer._

 _Wynonna felt Kendall move her hands to hold her and the brunette forgot that she had originally just intended to pull the blonde in for a kiss in an attempt to calm her; due to seeing Nicole calm Waverly that way out in the lobby. Wynonna figured that the kiss would shock Kendall more than anything and then Wynonna would pull away after pressing a single passionate kiss to the blonde's lips but after feeling Kendall's mouth moving against her, the Heir forgot the reason for the kiss and lost herself in the moment._

 _Kendall gently used her tongue and caressed Wynonna's lips slowly, which caused the brunette to open her mouth and glide her tongue along the blonde's. As the kiss became an entanglement of tongues, moans, and clashing lips, Kendall started to walk forward as Wynonna's back legs gently bumped against Doll's office table. Just as the kiss was intensifying they heard the door open and quickly turned their heads to the doors to see their shocked sisters in the doorway._

"I uhm, I'm sorry about that… I haven't ever had an issue controlling my wolf since my first change…" Kendall said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Wynonna gave a smirk towards the blonde, "Yeah well you haven't ever encountered Earps before… we tend to have quite the effect on people."

"I'm starting to see that," Kendall said quietly as she grinned.

Wynonna wasn't expecting a genuine and nice response from the blonde and her joking smirk transformed into a warm smile.

"This is just so weird," Nicole said as she made a _yuck_ face and shook her head.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Waverly spoke.

"I mean it's definitely awkward but, is it really _that_ bad? I mean, we both have seen them flirting some and they seem to kind of make each other happy? Granted, I would rather not see them shoving their tongues down each other's throats but… I mean we are kind of in the middle of a possible end of the world situation and it seems like they both have a lot weighing on them so maybe it's like they give each other a break from having to constantly deal with the stress of the non-stop bullshit storm," Waverly thought aloud, "Plus, they both support us babe."

"WAIT!" Nicole said as she leaned forward, "Wynonna is pregnant! Like with Doc's baby or a possible revenant baby! Kendall can't hook up with a pregnant chick!"

"Okay well the pregnant chick is my sister there honey, so let's tread lightly with that," Waverly said as she threw a glance to her girlfriend.

"What? No… I didn't mean it like that I just meant…" Nicole said as she closed her eyes and worked out her words carefully, "I love my sister but she and I are just now getting back to being close and I don't know how long she is staying and last time I saw her she took off and I mean yeah she seems like the old Kendall, but… Well Wynonna has a lot going on and a baby and I mean she has been bitching about her hormones and I don't want… Ugh" the redhead groaned as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Wait, are you worried Kendall will take off and Wynonna will get hurt?" Waverly asked with a slight smile.

"Maybe…" Nicole grumbled as she sat back and rolled her eyes.

"Aw baby!" Waverly chirped excitedly as she leaned over and hugged Nicole as she kissed the redhead's cheek, "You're worried about my sister being all pregnant and your sister breaking her heart! See, and you and Wynonna always talk about how you can't stand each other half the time! You do care!"

"I mean she might drive me crazy but, Wynonna is your sister and… Well she's always had my back and I guess I kind of care about her and the baby. I just don't want to see her and Kendall like get serious then the baby comes and Kendall leave and Wynonna get upset. She has a lot going on already and I mean I know her and Doc and Dolls have their weird little…" Nicole said as she motioned her hands in a circle, "Thing and I just don't want Wynonna finding someone who isn't tied into this Purgatory love triangle and then that someone, aka my sister, breaking her heart because I would actually probably kill Kendall, or at least beat the shit out of her, and I really don't want to hate her again."

"I love you Nicole Haught…" Waverly said sincerely as she looked up to her girlfriend lovingly and leaned up pressing a kiss to the red heads lips, "That was incredibly sweet of you to say."

"I love you too," Nicole said with a smile as she pulled Waverly closer and kissed the top of the brunette's head, "Just don't tell Wynonna I said any of that, I don't want her going on pregnant emotional on me."

"I wouldn't dream of letting her know my girlfriend actually likes her and is protective of her," Waverly said with a light laugh as she snuggled into Nicole's arms.

"Can we make fun of them?" Nicole asked, the smirk evident in her tone.

"Oh hell yes we can make fun of them," Waverly said with a laugh, "Just think of all the times we can interrupt them as a thanks for the many times we had Wynonna barging in."

"Revenge can be oh so sweet," Nicole said with a content smile as she hugged Waverly tightly.

"So should we head out and face the terrible two horn dogs out there?" Wynonna said as she cleared her throat, attempting to bring herself back down and giving in to the desire to kiss the blonde again.

"Yep, let's get this over with…" Kendall groaned with an eye roll as the two headed out of Dolls office.

Nicole and Waverly were both wearing devilish grins as they looked at their two older sisters.

"Go ahead ass hats, get the taunting and teasing over with," Wynonna said as she held her hands out to her sides.

"Ohhhhh no, you don't get to take the fun out of this!" Nicole said with a laugh as she stood up and crossed her arms, "I intend on saving my comments for moments that will cause you total embarrassment!"

"HEY! That's not fair! Baby girl tell your girlfriend that isn't fair!" Wynonna whined.

"Nope, sorry Wyn, Nicole is right, you totally deserve to have this drug out. You're on your own with this one!" Waverly said with a grin as she walked by her sister and over to the blonde who was mindlessly playing with the pages of the Widow's journals, obviously trying to avoid any talk of the kiss.

Waverly could hear Nicole and Wynonna going back and forth arguing playfully, but she was more focused on saying something to Kendall.

"You okay?" Waverly asked genuinely, "You looked a little spooked in there…"

Kendall looked up and gave a small smile, "Yeah I'm good now, just haven't really had that happen before and I know how much my alpha coming out will effect Nicole. Thanks for calming her down."

Waverly gave a nod and put her hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall looked over at Nicole and Wynonna, who were now in a small slapping match with each other.

Waverly spun around and sat on the table beside Kendall as they watched the redhead and the Heir continue their playful fighting and banter.

"I think it's a good thing you're here, Nicole needs you right now and so do we…" Waverly said as she kept her eyes on her girlfriend and big sister.

"Why do I feel like there is a but coming?" Kendall said with a glance down to Waverly.

"But if you hurt her, I don't care how big and bad you are as a wolf… I will skin your ass and use you as a rug," Waverly said with an eyebrow raised as she cut her eyes towards Kendall.

"Are we talking about Nicole or Wynonna?" Kendall asked cautiously as she scrunched her brow.

"Both of them," Waverly said as she looked back towards the two, Wynonna now had Nicole in a headlock as Nicole was flailing her arms about to get free.

"Deal…" Kendall said as she watched the playful fight occurring.

"Well I do declare, this was not what I was expecting to see," Doc said as he walked through the BBD office doors with Dolls, Rosita and Jeremy, causing Wynonna and Nicole to halt their motions and smile innocently as they separated.

"Do we even want to know what is going on?" Dolls said as he looked between Wynonna and Nicole.

"NO!" All four women shouted at the same time.

"Rapid simultaneous answers are often indicative of deception," Jeremy said off handedly.

"Can it Wikipedia," Wynonna growled towards the younger man, which caused Jeremy to raise his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Moving on," Dolls said as everyone walked into the room and the office door was shut, "Jeremy and I are going to give Widow Mercedes a dose of something that should stop her ability to produce venom for several days and since she's unconscious, now is the best time for them to work on her. Meanwhile the rest of you are going to talk about what happens in hell and why it's so important to avoid."

"Okay but after can we go and talk to Nedley?" Nicole asked as she looked towards her sister who nodded, "Yeah but why don't you and Wynonna do that. I need to borrow Waverly for a bit to help me with something."

"Works for me," Wynonna shrugged as she kicked her feet up on the table.

"What do you need me for?" Waverly asked in confusion, Kendall's desperate look of _seriously just go with it_ made the brunette clear her throat and then quickly say, "I mean that sounds good. I'll help you then we can all grab food at Shorty's before we go home."

"Okay so can we hurry this up? I got things to do," Rosita said as she flopped down in a chair across from Wynonna, carefully watching how Doc went over to Wynonna and sat beside the Heir.

"Okay so first question is for Kendall, how many times have you been to hell?" Waverly said as everyone looked to the blonde.

"Quite a few times over the years... Our father is primarily there and in charge of everything and since I'm next in line to take over for him instead of me wasting too much time there, I tend to stay in the land of the living and keep order and assign the tracking orders," Kendall said as she glanced to Rosita.

"What's it smell like?" Nicole asked from the seat next to Rosita.

"Fire, burned flesh, charcoal… Kind of a really bad burnt rubber mixed in with the smell of a fire that's been put out…" Kendall said absent mindedly as she thought about it.

Nicole was sniffing heavily as her head turned towards Rosita and raised an eyebrow.

Everyone in the room had their eyes on Nicole after she asked her unusual question so they all saw how the redhead was sniffing frantically and her head drifted from facing forward and her eyes were now burning into Rosita.

Rosita was intentionally not looking towards the red head as she bit her lip and glanced around the room.

"No fucking way…" Wynonna gawked.

"Now everyone, let's not get too hasty with our judgments," Doc said cautiously.

Nicole let out a low growl as her now red eyes were beaming. Rosita quickly got up and started backing away from the group with her hands up in a surrendering but was surprised when Kendall stepped in front of her and flashed her yellow eyes at Nicole and growled back.

"Enough Cole," Kendall said in a low tone.

"YOU KNEW?!" Nicole yelled back.

"Yes, but she isn't on the list to bring back right now. Rosita has been very helpful tracking down escaped demons," Kendall said as she let her eyes fall back to their normal color, "We don't get to execute everyone Nicole, we have a duty to uphold and she has been helping us and if you knew what she has had to go through in hell you would understand why she would rather stay on earth as long as she can and help rather than cause issues. She hasn't done anything to be sent back down there and I wasn't going to expose a secret that could get her killed."

"I'm here to help okay?" Rosita said quickly, now staring at Wynonna. The Heir had Peacemaker drawn but also had Doc standing in front of her to prevent the brunette from pointing the gun at Rosita.

"She has done nothing but fought by our side since the very beginning Wynonna, don't be mad that you were not made aware of this little predicament, Rosita has a lot to protect and with your line of work she has been risking a lot by even offering to help us all this time," Doc said quietly as his eyes burned into the Heir's eyes pleadingly.

Wynonna bumped Doc out of the way and walked up to Rosita, still not pointing Peacemaker at the woman.

Kendall respectfully moved out of Wynonna's way as she approached, showing the Heir that she was not going to stand in the way if Wynonna needed to do her job. Kendall knew that Nicole's hell hound roots would make her want to attack Rosita and the hounds had orders to not bring Rosita back down, but Wynonna had her own job and Kendall wouldn't stand in the way of that.

Wynonna gave Kendall a quick nod of appreciation.

Rosita watched as Wynonna walked up to her and was now only feet away.

"I like you, I really do…" Wynonna said quietly.

"I won't cause any issues, I have only tried to help you and that won't change or I can leave if you want just… Please…" Rosita said as she looked from Peacemaker to Wynonna.

Wynonna was visibly struggling with what to do but ultimately holstered Peacemaker and looked at Rosita.

"I'll shoot you last…" Wynonna said as she turned and walked back towards her seat.

As she passed Doc the Heir made eye-contact, "You could have told me, you asshole."

Doc nodded, not going to push his luck and say anything more. Wynonna had spared Rosita for now and he would just be grateful of that.

"Ohhhhhh-kay…" Waverly said as everyone took their seats back around the table, "Now that we got that out of the way…"

Nicole rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, fighting her hell hound roots that were wanting nothing more than to jump Rosita right there.

"What is hell like and why was Clootie so damn desperate to make sure those bitches never went there?" Wynonna asked as she looked directly at Rosita.

"It's hell… Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt in your life over and over again replaying on repeat. You can't escape it. The fire burns through your skin and you are constantly in agony. Your heart feels just as broken, like you'll never experience happiness again…" Rosita said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

Kendall walked back over to Rosita and put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at everyone around the table.

"The sounds…" Kendall said quietly, "All you hear while you're there is constant screams of pain. You hear people begging for the pain to end but everyone knows that it never will. There's no escape from the noise and it's impossible to block it out. People are tortured everywhere… Constantly…"

"You will go from being tied up and coated in gasoline and lit on fire to being held under boiling water… You're already dead so you can't die again. The wounds heal almost instantly and as soon as they do you're being tortured again. You don't sleep, you don't eat, you don't laugh… It's just constant pain in a sauna… Everything in you breaks and you never forget the pain. When you come back to earth the good of you is gone because all you can do is replay what they've done to you over and over… You're mad at the living because they get to be here and you know that one day you'll have to go back and you'll go through the pain and torture every day for eternity. All you wish is that you'll die and won't wake up, but in hell you always come back. There's no peace because there is no death. Only pain…" Rosita said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Wynonna said genuinely as she looked over to the broken woman.

"Yeah well…" Rosita said as she sniffled and wiped her cheek and shook off Kendall's hand, "It's a bitch and it makes you go insane so I'm sure Clootie just wanted to make sure his wives never ended up there because he needed them to focus on the seals and bringing him back and trust me if bitches ever went to hell they wouldn't give a rats ass about him being resurrected… Am I good to go now? I have shit I need to do."

"Yes," Doc said quietly as he frowned and watched Rosita storm out the door.

"Hell changes people… And every time they go back, the torture is worse…" Kendall said softly as she watched Rosita leave, "Especially for women…"

Everyone sat quietly in the room, all trying to process what they had heard.

"She may not be who you thought she was Wynonna, but she sure as hell isn't the enemy. I've known Rosita for many years and I can tell you that she did not deserve the fate that was bestowed upon her," Doc said as he stood up and tipped his hat to the other women in the room, "She was a good person and even after hell, she's still trying to maintain that genuine heart but it isn't easy."

Wynonna put her hands over her face and sighed, "Damnit… Nothing like your baby daddy's girlfriend being a Revenant you'll have to kill…"

"Deal with it when the time comes Earp, for now let her be and let her continue to help you," Kendall said as she placed a supportive hand on Wynonna's back.

"Yeah and I know you're horrible at math, but you still have a shit ton of Rev-heads to kill so we have pleanty of time," Waverly said as she gave her sister a small smile.

"True… I guess for now…" Wynonna said as she stood up and held her belly and looked towards Nicole, "You and I get to go drop the steaming pile of werewolf shit on Nedley's desk, so that will at least make the day better."

"Sometimes I worry about how much enjoyment you get out of torturing him," Nicole said as she squinted her eyes at the Heir, who just shrugged in response.

"See you in a bit?" Waverly said with a smile as she looked towards her girlfriend.

"Of course," Nicole said leaning down and giving a quick kiss to the brunette's lips, "Kendall and I ran here so why don't we just meet you guys at Shorty's whenever you two are done with… Wait what exactly are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Kendall rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Seriously can't I have some bonding time with my more than likely soon to be sister-in-law? I promise it's nothing crazy, supernatural filled, or dangerous."

"Kendall…" Nicole said as she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Yeah, yeah I know… Not a hair on your girl's head will be harmed, now get out of here…" Kendall said as she used her hands and ushered Nicole towards the door where Wynonna was waiting.

Kendall threw her arm around Waverly and the two gave smiles to the redhead as she left the room.

"So what are we doing?" Waverly asked as she glanced to the blonde.

"We, my wonderful little hybrid, are going to prepare for Friday," Kendall said as she started walking.

"Wait… Nicole's birthday or her becoming a werewolf?" Waverly asked as she grabbed her coat and trotted to catch up with the blonde.

"BOTH!" Kendall called out without even looking back.

"I hate when they don't just tell me what the hell we are doing," Waverly grumbled as she rolled her eyes.


End file.
